Hiding Bella
by nails233
Summary: I found a secret hiding in the Alaskan wilderness while on summer vacation. Now I need to keep that secret safe and protected. But what affect will it have on me? What will happen if its exposed? What will I sacrifice to keep it safe? AU,REG PAIRS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

God it feels good to have the breeze blowing through my hair. I just feel so free when I am running. It has always been one of my favorite things to do besides playing music. However, I have not done that in awhile. I cannot believe they did it again! Every summer we come to visit our cousins the Denali's, but they are really not related. We just share a common lifestyle. Why do my brothers seem to take offence to my current status as a virgin? Okay, I said it I AM A VIRGIN! Well, they seem to think it is unnatural for someone my age to have never had an interest in anyone single either male or female. I have never had the desire to enter into a relationship with anyone sexual or not.

Needless to say, my dear brothers have decided it was time for me to lose that status. Not going to happen and I just proved it to them. They concocted a plan with Tanya, she's one of the Denali's to seduce me and when that failed, they moved onto plan B. They figured if they held me down for Tanya, eventually I would stop fighting and relent. Yeah right! Not in this century! I am saving myself for marriage. At least I think I am. After half an hour of wrestling with them, I finally broke free and not a moment too soon. Tanya was about to plant a major kiss on my never been kissed lips. As if, I would let that happen!

Therefore, I took off running; thank god, I have always been the fastest out of them all. Now I have no intention of going back until we are due to leave. I will run around these woods all summer if necessary. That is when the weirdest thing happened, I came across a familiar scent, and it was Eleazar from Denali. But what was he doing way out here. Hunting? Maybe, so I decided I had better be polite or Carlisle would not be very happy with me. For all intensive purposes, Carlisle is my father and head of the family. As I followed Eleazar scent, I started to pick up another scent, not one I recognized. It was delicious, but not in the edible way. I tried not to think about it and only followed Eleazar's, but they kept crossing paths. That was until I came across a clearing. Funny thing about that, I have seen maps of the area and never saw this place before on any of them. There was Eleazar standing near a log cabin talking to a small female. He turned quickly when the breeze shifted my scent towards him. He did not look happy.

"Edward… I know you're here."

"Hello Eleazar, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"What are you doing out here?" _Who are you hiding behind your back?_

"Running from my brothers and Tanya again and you?" _Like every other time._

That is when the softest sweetest voice came from the small female hiding behind him. It was weird, I have always wanted people to be afraid of me and leave me alone. But not this one, I wonder why that is?

"Is he a vampire too?" _She knows?_

"Yes Bella, he is, his name is Edward."

"Is he dangerous?" _Why would I be?_

"No, he won't hurt you."

"Oh, hello Edward," seeing her peek her eyes around his shoulder was so cute.

"Hello Bella," Did I just say she was cute? Hunh, I guess I did.

"Bella, will you take everything inside, while Edward and I take a walk?"

You could see she didn't want to, but she grabbed the two sacks from the ground and headed for the door. It was not until she turned and looked back did I get a chance to see her fully. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She had long flowing mahogany hair and whirlpools of melted chocolate brown eyes. Moreover, it was her scent, I found in forest. It was truly amazing; it was like standing in a meadow fully in bloom with wild flowers. I was brought out of my thoughts when Eleazar grab me by the elbow and started pulling me away.

"How much have you figured out yet? Or did Carlisle tell you everything?"

"Not much, I know she's not human or vampire. Carlisle knows about her?" _He never said anything about her._

"Yes, he does and he's the only one outside of the Denali's that does." _How is that possible?_

"I thought you were mated with Carmen? So, what, is she your girlfriend on the side or something?" _Why else would he hide her out here?_

"No! She's my daughter." _Excuse me?_

"That's not possible. Vampires cannot have children. And she is only what 17 or 18? You've been a vampire for more than 300 years."

"Well from what Carlisle has been able to ascertain, vampire males can mate with human females." _WHAT? NO WAY_!

"So, you're saying she ½ human and ½ vampire?" _Is it really possible?_

"Yes, she is. To make a long story short, during a fight with Carmen I went out and this woman I had met a few times hit on me and I made love to her. When I went home and begged Carmen to forgive me, she did and she knows I only love her. About month later, the woman showed up at my door looking very pregnant. I, of course, did not believe her and I asked her leave. Two weeks later, someone left Bella in a basket with a note on our doorstep. That was sixty years ago." _Sixty years they have been hiding her._

"And you haven't seen Bella's mother since?"

"No, the note said she died giving birth and had asked that Bella be left with me since I was her father."

"Eleazar, I'm sorry if me finding all this out makes you unhappy. I really was just stopping by to say hello and Bella seems so very sweet. I think I would like to be friends with her, if that is okay with you. Nevertheless, you must know, I would never tell anyone what you just told me. I will keep yours and Bella's secret."

"Bella has been sheltered from the outside world for so long that it's made her lonely and fearful. She used to visit us once a week, but then she stopped. That is why I come here to check on her. She reminds me a lot of you really, always preferring to be alone. I don't know if she'll accept your friendship, but it would be nice if she had someone besides me in her life." _It would be nice for both of us._

"I won't hurt her, but I feel this draw of wanting to get to know her. It is nothing I have ever encountered before. So with that being said, if she's interested in getting to know me as well, then I think we could both use a friend outside of our families." _All I can do is hope._

"Agreed, but if she is not interested in being friends with you, you will leave her alone. She decides right?" _I could never force myself on her._

"Agreed, Eleazar regardless if I hang out here with Bella or she sends me away, will you give Carlisle a message, please tell him I'll be back when it's time to leave?" I wanted to add and will miss them, but held that back.

"I can do that Edward; now let's go back so I can introduce you properly."

We were back in the clearing a few minutes later to find Bella pacing in front of the cabin door. When she spotted us, she bolted inside. Watching her creep out the door then sprint to her father's side had me entranced, she was so graceful and shy. She was also much faster than I imagined. I thought her human side would have slowed her down, but it did not.

"Bella Swan, I would like to formally introduce you to Edward Cullen, he's Carlisle's son."

"Hello again, Edward Cullen." God her giggle is adorable.

"Hello again, Bella Swan."

"Edward is hiding out from his brothers and has asked if you wouldn't mind him hanging around here till he's ready to head back to Denali. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay," she squeaked out as her eyes lit up.

"Good, if you decide you don't want him around for any reason, please just tell him to leave and he will. Now, I've got to head home, I don't want his family to think I'm being rude."

She just nodded and waved goodbye as he left, leaving us alone and feeling a little awkward.

**BPOV**

"Hey dad."

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine, any new books?" Please, please, please.

"Why, yes as a matter of fact, and a few other surprises I think you might like." Yay, I love surprises!

"Um… dad who's that?"

"Get behind me Bella!"

"Edward… I know you're here." _Who is Edward?_

"Hello Eleazar, it's a pleasure to see you again." _My god his voice is so beautiful._

"What are you doing out here?" _I hope he is not here to take me away._

"Running from my brothers and Tanya again and you?" _Why is he running from them?_

"Is he a vampire too?" _He smells like one._

"Yes, he is Bella, his name is Edward."

"Is he dangerous?" _Would he hurt me?_

"No, he won't hurt you."

"Oh, hello Edward," I peeked out and could not believe my eyes he was so beautiful.

"Hello Bella," His voice even makes my name sound pretty.

"Bella will you take everything inside, while Edward and I take a walk?" _Guess I do not have a choice here now do I?_

I did not risk looking at him again until just before I went inside. He was magnificent to look at with his bronze hair was in total disarray, chiseled jaw and cheek bones and butterscotch colored eyes like all the Denali's and Carlisle. He reminded me of a Greek God from all the books I have read. As I emptied the contents of the two bags my dad brought, I could not stop thinking about Edward. Why was he here? Was he Volturi? Would I see him again?

Being alone for 55 years will make you a little lonely and skittish, but something about him said he would not hurt me, but then again how would I know. He is the first person or vampire I have ever met. The Denali's are family and Carlisle is my doctor, so would that make Edward a friend?

I heard them coming back to the clearing, but all of a sudden, I was feeling nervous about what they had said on their walk. Why did they even have to take a walk? Was it something about me? The nerves got the best of me and I dashed inside. It was not until my dad called did I venture back outside.

"Bella Swan, I would like formally introduce you to Edward Cullen, he's Carlisle's son." _Oohhh_

"Hello again Edward Cullen," I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hello again Bella Swan," _His voice again, god I could get use to hearing it all the time._

"Edward is hiding out from his brothers and has asked if you wouldn't mind him hanging around here till he's ready to head back to Denali. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay," I squeaked out.

"Good, if you decide you don't want him around for any reason, please just tell him to leave and he will. Now, I've got to head home, I don't want his family to think I'm being rude."

Wow, did I just hear him right; Edward would stay here or at least around here? That was definitely not something I was expecting to hear. I just nodded and waved goodbye, I really did not know what to say. Therefore, I just stared at him hoping he would say something. When he did not, I spoke up.

"So… Um… Can I show you around?"

"That would be very nice. I promise I won't inconvenience you in any way."

"Okay."

He followed me into the cabin and I pointed out the kitchen where the water spigot was located. I didn't have modern plumbing, just a pump in the kitchen otherwise; there was only a table with an oil lamp on it, two chairs and some shelves to hold my dishes, cookware and food.

Then I pointed to the bathroom that contained only a toilet with a washtub. It was all I really needed. Not to mention it was not as if I could hire a plumber or anything. I showed him to the living room, which was basically modest; all it had was a couch, two chairs, two small tables with oil lamps on them, a bearskin rug on the floor and a fireplace to heat the whole cabin. On the mantel were a few frames with pictures of the family in them. He turned to see the only area left.

"Um… yeah, that's my room." _Okay this is embarrassing; I had a man looking in my bedroom._

"Do you like to read?" _My secret is out now_.

"Yeah," It's a little hard to miss that, my bedroom is basically a bookstore with a bed in the middle.

"Bella, are you afraid?'

"No," I was not, but I was embarrassed. I did not know how to have a conversation with people, even my father.

"Do you always speak in one word answers?" _As much as possible._

"Mostly."

"Well, how are we going to get to know each other, if I'm the only one doing all the talking?" _Good point_.

I just shrugged. Honestly, I did not know if he really wanted to know me. I guess I would have to work on that.

**EPOV**

Oh my god, I want nothing but to hear her talk and all I get is less than a total of three words in responses. I have even tried to read her mind, but all I get is nothing, it is like hitting a brick wall. Her mind is a total void to me and this has never happened in my entire existence.

"Bella will you just sit with me and tell me about yourself?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Just start at the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**Thank You Dazzleglo!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Bella will you just sit with me and tell me about yourself?" I'd rather just listen to your wonderful voice.

"I don't know what to say." Honesty works best right?

"Just start at the beginning." He prompted.

Wow, starting at the beginning is never as easy as they say it is. Especially when you only get monthly visits from your dad and one or two visits from your doctor a year.

"What did my dad say?" Maybe he told him enough.

"Just that he met your mother one night and six weeks later you showed up in a basket on his doorstep with a note." Okay, so not enough.

"Ok that's right, it's the beginning."

"Bella would it be easier if I asked you questions instead?" God, he's so beautiful.

"Yes and no. I can do this." At least I hope I can.

"I was born in Alaska on September 13, 1949 to Renee Swan, that's all the note said. At first he didn't believe I was his till he called your dad. Then, of course, it was hard to deny once he saw my teeth."

"What's the first thing you remember about your childhood?"

"All of it. See when I was a month old when I started crawling, 3 months walking and by 6 months talking."

"Is that when you first met Carlisle?"

"Yeah my dad was worried at how quickly I grew, so he asked him to come see me.

Carlisle calculated I'd be full grown by the time I was six and he was right."

"So you haven't aged since you were six? When did you move out here? And how is it I've never seen you till now?"

"The family built the cabin in the spring of 1950; I spent that summer you were here, here. They took turns on coming out to stay with me so I was never alone and we repeated this till I was six, then I just decided not to come back that fall."

"Why didn't you want to go back?" Ever hear of the ugly duckling?

"Because I'm the dirty little secret that no one wanted around."

"Bella, I'm sure that's not true." I wish it wasn't.

"That's not how Tanya sees it. I overheard her saying it." She can be a real ass sometimes.

"Did you tell Eleazar?" Are you crazy! Like I want to hear him say it too.

"No, I just ran back here and stayed away." And never looked back.

"So you only heard Tanya say it, then how do you know the others feel the same way?"

"I guess I don't know for sure, but how…never mind it does not matter. I'm going to make dinner."

"You eat food?" Duh ½ human

"Yes and blood too, my body requires both. Can we take a break from all this for a while? Why don't you tell me about you for a while?"

"Sure you eat and I'll tell you about me, but one more question. Did Carlisle tell you anything about us?"

"No, he just always said he had to get back to his family, but never explained more."

Thank god making food takes my mind off things, because I had quite enough with the visit to memory lane. It was much more pleasant listening to him tell me about himself and his family. I could listen to him talk forever. I never realized how much I missed being with someone else.

"So for today, I'll start with the personal part okay?" I nodded as I started my sandwich.

"I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago. In 1918, I was dying of Spanish Influenza when Carlisle found me and turned me after my parents died. I've been with him ever since. My favorite things to do are: running, playing piano and reading. I live in a family of seven vampires where everyone has a mate except me. See that's why I ran from my brothers. They thought Tanya could be my mate." That would figure. There's no doubt that she would go for him, he's gorgeous.

"Is she your type?" Of course she is! Why wouldn't she be look at her for Pete's sake?

"No, she's definitely not my type. Honestly I don't have a type. I've never met anyone that I've wanted to get to know, never mind mate with." WHAT?

**EPOV**

"Is she your type?" God no! But you on the other hand, I would have to say yes.

"No, she's definitely not my type. Honestly I don't have a type. I've never met anyone that

I've wanted to get to know never mind mate with." Till now that is.

Did I give her too many hints that I'm untouched? I wonder if she's figured it out yet. I find myself totally in uncharted territory here. I keep thinking of all these things that I have never thought about anyone before like: wanting to hear her talk, wanting her to know everything about me, wanting to make her safe and thinking how she's so pretty. These thoughts were foreign to me since I spent my entire life hiding from people. Truth be told Bella had done the same with her life.

"Bella if it's not too personal what are the differences between you and me?" I had to know.

"You mean like being a hybrid? Or like a boy and a girl?" I think I'm good on the sexes.

"Hybrid speaking of course."

While she ate her peanut butter sandwich, she went in to detail. I know I was pushing for the information a bit too much, but I couldn't help myself.

"Okay so you've seen the speed already, you know about the food, I have the same hearing, vision and taste of scents, my skin is as strong as yours, and the strength is too. I guess the differences are that I have a heart beat and my blood is a mixture, it's combined with dormant venom so I can't turn anyone."

"What's the bloodlust and being around humans?" Could she leave if she wanted to or worse had to?

"Don't know. I've never encountered anyone." Really?

After dinner, we decided to sit around and read a little in front of the fireplace. It wasn't cold enough for a fire, but it added light to the cabin. She had a great selection of books to choose from, so I easily found one I've never read. Watching her read on the couch made it hard for me to concentrate on my book, every move she made had me captivated, even the smallest thing like biting her bottom lip. Oh my god, that simple innocent act made me want to bite it for her. Hey wait a minute, did I really just think about kissing those perfect pink lips. Ah, yeah I did! It was cute when she would peek up over her book. I tried to pretend not to see it because I really wanted her to keep doing it. Just admitting that had my stomach all a flutter. What the hell was this girl doing to me? Never mind I don't care, I just hope it never stops. Just when I decided to ask her another question, I found I couldn't.

Apparently hybrids sleep go figure, the poor thing must be so uncomfortable in that position. I had to fix that, she needed to be comfortable. Okay correction, I needed her to be comfortable. She flinched a little when I gently scooped her up and carried her to the bed. I think it's because she's not used to being touched or maybe she felt the same electrical charge that I felt when our skin touched. Yet another question for tomorrow. The great thing about how the furniture was arranged enabled me to sit on the couch pretending to read when all the while I was just sitting and staring at her angelic face while she slept. She caught me by surprise; I thought she caught me staring at her, when she said:

"Edward." Then "Don't leave Edward."

Awe she talks in her sleep. And she's dreaming of me? Really? Why would she think I'd leave her? Yep, more questions for tomorrow. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling next to her bed just inches from her face, letting her scent saturate me. I couldn't stop myself before I kissed on her forehead.

"Sleep well my love." I whispered before returning to my perch on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********

Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stephenie Meyer's does! And, I am not her! I do not own the rights to 'ohh child' either!

****

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and Stephenie Meyer's does!

Thanks Dazzleglo!

Hiding Bella

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I woke up this morning full of anticipation to see Edward again. However, quickly felt a crushing feeling envelope my chest, he was not here. I could not smell him. Where did he go? Did I bore him so easily? I did not even bother hiding the look on my face, why bother no one was here to see it anyway. After slumping into the chair in the kitchen, I found I could not even eat. I do not know why it surprised me that he was not here, no one wanted me around. Why should he be any different?

"Bella?" His sweet voice caught me guard.

"Bella are you ok?" _I wanted to say 'I am now' but I am a coward._

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry," _I think my voice cracked. Eek!_

"You just looked so far away," _Yeah, like another galaxy_.

"No, I am good. Just lost in thought, that's all."

"I hope you don't mind, I ran to the store for some fresh food, all you have is that prefab'd crap." _Really? Why would he be so nice to me?_

"You didn't have to do that. I don't mind eating the easy stuff my dad grabs me."

"No, I did it because I wanted to." _Hunh?_

"Okay, well thank you."

I could see he was looking for a way to cook it without a stove. However, that was not a problem; I had a tripod for the fireplace for when those rare moments struck that I did feel like cooking. He watched me as I set it up and started the fire again. It was as if he never saw anyone cook over an open fire before. Then again, he probably hasn't, after all his world has electricity, running water, stoves, microwaves and endless amounts of crap that people seem to think they can't live without. Nevertheless, here, I had just what I needed. After breakfast, I changed and started for the door.

"Big plans today?" He asked.

"No, just some gardening, would you like to come?"

We walked for a while just talking and getting to know each other better. It was strange that after one day with him, I knew I could not go back to being alone. Just the thought that he would be leaving made me shudder. He was a little surprised when just before the river we entered another clearing. That is where I have my garden. I think the size surprised him but I never said it was small. He seemed to find it amusing as I tended to the plants while he lugged water from the river. It normally took me a lot longer, but with a second set of hands, it went really fast.

**Edward's POV**

As I watched her finish the gardening, I looked back at our day. I left early to shop for breakfast for Bella, but she was up when I got back. She looked sad for some reason, but she was not willing to share why.

"Bella?"

"Bella are you ok?" _Please say something_.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry." Her voice cracked.

"You just looked so far away," _so distant._

"No I am good. Just lost in thought, that's all."

It really had me worried. What if she was that way because I came back? I think that would cause my heart to break. I concluded early this morning, that I definitely had some serious feelings for Bella. However, what are her feelings for me? I decided to see if Bella had any feelings about me, slowly of course. I waited until we were walking back talking before I brushed my hand against hers. She did not flinch away so that is a good sign. After a few more brushes, I decided to be bold and on the next brush I slipped my hand into hers while watching for her reaction. All she did was look up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and shyly smiled at me. I could not help but smile back. She could not know that inside I was soaring.

I found myself again worrying about her eating. When she took a can of pasta out for dinner and I cringed. I know human food tastes like dirt to vampires, but that stuff cannot taste good to anybody. I think the best part of my day was actually that night when Bella and I just laid on a blanket in the clearing watching the northern lights dance across the sky. I know we have both seen them before, but it was different watching them together. And like last night, I carried her to bed when she fell asleep on the blanket. Watching from my perch on the couch, I hoped she would talk in her sleep again and I was not disappointed.

**Eleazar's POV**

"Carlisle run with me, will you?" _Out of earshot would be preferable._

"What can I help you with?" _I wish I did not have to tell him this._

"It's Edward; he's not coming back for the rest of the summer. The hooligans jumped him

again and he left running. He found me in the clearing this afternoon with Bella."

"Oh, I see, I wish the others would just leave him alone for Pete's sake. What did you tell him?"

"The truth, he asked if he could hide out there for a while. I told him he could stay as long as Bella was comfortable with it. Carlisle do you think it was right for me to leave Edward with my most prized possession?"

"Eleazar, Edward would never hurt her. You know him well enough to know he would protect her if necessary. Who knows it might be good for both of them."

"But…that's not what I meant; they've both been alone their whole existence. What if they mate? Would I lose her? Would she have to bear mate splitting if he leaves? So many things can go wrong," _None of which I wanted to witness._

"I think time will answer all those questions. I will admit just the thought that Edward might find someone to love, would please me to no end. In addition, if it is Bella then he would be very lucky and her as well. If I know Edward, when and if he finds his mate, he will take very good care of her."

"I do have to say in spite of the fact that I'm very protective of Bella, she has been alone far too long and I would like to see her find someone with whom she could spend her existence. Honestly, if it turns out they do bond, I think Edward would be an excellent mate. You won't say anything to the others, will you?"

"No my friend that is your secret to reveal, and yours alone. What did Carmen have to say about it?"

"She was optimistic that Bella could at least come out of this with a friend, if not more.

She really worries about Bella, but Bella for some reason will not come here anymore. Carmen looks at Bella like a daughter and she is worried Bella does not feel the same way. What will you tell them about where Edward is?"

"I'll simply tell them the truth, 'Edward ran off because of the way they treated him and he'll be back before we leave,' hopefully they won't go in search of him. I know Alice and Esme will miss him the most. I do not understand why they cannot leave the boy alone. He will fall in love in his own time with a mate that suits him. But no, they have to push him; if it keeps up they may push away permanently and that scares me more than anything does. Maybe tomorrow we should take a run out there so I can do my yearly visit with Bella?"

"I think that's a splendid idea, let's get an early start, we'll say were going hunting."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

So do you like it? A review would be in order if you do…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**Thanks dazzleglo!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I didn't leave this morning like yesterday. I wanted to see Bella's reaction to me being here. Yesterday she seemed so confused when I showed up with the shopping I had done. So I'm testing out a theory, that maybe she was unhappy to see me. But she was willing to hold my hand last night, when we walked back from the garden. So to say I was confused would be a correct assumption. This whole being in love thing was so new to me and I didn't have anyone to ask. I couldn't go back and ask my family, they'd just ambush me. Just the thought of Tanya trying to touch me made my stomach ache. Compared to Bella, Tanya was a troll. My sweet, amazing, innocent and beautiful Bella had her beat hands down. Before Bella woke up I made her breakfast like she showed me yesterday. It was kind of fun, even if it did smell like dirt. I don't remember what pancakes are suppose to smell like so I hope I did it right.

"Bella are you sleeping in today or what?" _God she's so cute when she sleeps_.

"Humm yeah I'm up. Were you just cooking? It smells great in here." _So far she seems okay._

"Yes, I was making you breakfast. Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes I do, but you didn't have to do that."

"Bella we went through this yesterday, I am only doing it because I want to. Now come on they are getting cold." _She'll just have to get use to it._

"Well, thank you for making them for me."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Watching her eat was mesmerizing; my eyes were glued to her every bite, I couldn't look away. I think I was making her nervous; she kept peeking up from her plate. That was till her face turned to panic and she stiffen in her seat. I knew what had her panicked the presence of our fathers approaching. I have to say I shared in her panic; my thoughts were racing through my head a mile a minute. We're they here to take me back? Did they want to separate us?

"Bella I need you tell me do you want me leave?" I could hear the begging in my voice.

"No, I don't." She whispered softly as my dead heart jumped for joy.

"Okay because I don't want to leave either." _God I love when she smiles like that._

"Let's go say 'Hi' shall we."

Together hand in hand, we walked towards the spot where they would emerge. I actually forgot to breathe for a second there. And I could hear Bella's heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

"Bella relax. Please?" I said trying to convince us both.

"I'm scared. Why are they here?"

"I don't know." _I really hate when he blocks me!_

"Hello Carlisle, Eleazar. It's nice to see you both again."

"Edward, Bella how are you both?"

"We're fine Carlisle thanks." _Why is he blocking me?_

"Well you're probably wondering why we're here. So Bella it's that time of year again." _Time for what?_

"Edward walk with me will you? Let's give Carlisle and Bella their time for his visit with her." Ggrrhhh, yeah I growled at them.

"Edward you'll still be here when he's done right?" I squeezed her hand to say yes.

"What exactly are you going to do to her?" I growled out.

"Relax Edward, I promise son I won't hurt her." I just nodded

I didn't take my eyes off her until she went inside. Eleazar motioned for us to leave the clearing and go out of ear shot. I followed him cautiously.

"Edward, I see you and Bella have gotten close over the last couple of days."

"Yes, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I love her! So I have to ask, are you here to take me back?"

"No we're here for her yearly visit with Carlisle and to make sure both of you are alright."

"So do I have your permission to see her romantically? If she'll have me of course?"

"Yes if she feels the same about you, you have my permission." _THANK GOD!_

"We should head back, I'm sure Carlisle would like a word with you before we leave."

I was glad we ran back because honestly I wanted to make sure Bella was okay. I couldn't stop myself from growling when we entered the cabin because it appeared as if Carlisle had his hands on Bella's breast. Bella jumped up shocked to see us. This revealed Carlisle was just checking her heartbeat. I tried to relax, but it was a struggle. Bella's head was hung in shame like she'd done something wrong. I had to let her know she'd done nothing wrong. I gently lifted her chin and apologized from the bottom of my heart.

"I'm sorry Bella; I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Please forgive me?"

"Yes I'm just sorry you had to see that." _What? Why?_

"Don't be."

"Well since I'm done here Edward, why don't we let Eleazar have a moment with Bella?"

We left the clearing, this time I lead the way towards the garden. This was my chance to ask some questions I've been wondering about, but where to begin? But he beat me to it.

"Edward is she the one?"

"Yes, but I don't know how she feels about me yet. I want to believe she feels the same, but I can't be sure and I haven't told her yet."

"Well I'm not sure what to say. I have spoken with her, but I really can't tell you what she said. Since I'm her doctor she gets a certain amount of privacy. But I can answer your questions as my son."

"How will I know if she feels the same way I do?"

"I would recommend talking to her. I know you can't read her mind so you're going to have to listen to her words and her body language."

"How did you know I can't read her mind?"

"She's a mental shield and a hybrid; this also puts her life in danger. You must know that before you fall in love with her."

"It's too late; I already do love her with all my being! So he is hiding her from the Volturi?"

"Yes he is. I am glad you finally found love. You know there's no going back now, it's forever."

"Yes and I'll protect her from the Volturi with my life if necessary."

"I know you will son, I know you will. Let's get back it's getting late."

We were back quickly. I decided I was going to talk to Bella tonight and hope she didn't turn me away. When we approached the cabin I could hear Bella crying, this wasn't a good sign. I reached out to Eleazar's mind to see why she was crying. That's when I got my answer to the only question I cared about. She thought I didn't feel the same as she did. Eleazar was trying to convince her that wasn't the case, but she was too far gone to believe him.

"Eleazar, can I speak to Bella alone please?" He said good luck to me in his thoughts when he kissed Bella's head to say goodbye.

"Bella, please listen to me, I know what you think and your wrong. I love you more then you'll ever know."

"No you don't, I saw your face when you looked at my body and you think I'm hideous!"

"No Bella! I thought he was touching you the way I want to touch you. I want to be the only one who touches you!" _Why is she shaking her head?_

Why won't she listen to me? Okay if she won't listen to reason, I have no other choice but to show her. She tried to resist when I pulled her into my embrace, but she was going to understand one way or another. I lifted her chin with my fingers so I was looking directly into her tear soaked eyes. And for the first time in my life I placed my lips against hers softly. It took a split second before she started to respond, but she caught on quickly. She tasted beyond amazing. After breaking off sooner then I wanted to, I rested my forehead against hers and I asked:

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes." She whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns twilight and I am just a dreamer.**

**Thanks Dazzle glo for beta-ing!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"Bella are you sleeping in today or what?" _What is that wonderful smell?_

"Humm yeah I'm up. Were you just cooking? It smells great in here." It made me hungry.

"Yes, I was making you breakfast. Do you like pancakes?" _Really?_

"Yes I do, but you didn't have to do that." _He's so nice_.

"Bella we went through this yesterday, I am only doing it because I want to. Now come

on they are getting cold." _We wouldn't want that to happen._

"Well, thank you for making them for me."

"The pleasure was all mine." _Why?_

The pancakes were delicious and the company was too beautiful for words. That was till I could smell my dad and Dr. Cullen coming. OH MY GOD! Why are they here? I was so tense; I would have broken in half if even the littlest bit of a breeze hit me. Would they make him leave so soon?

"Bella I need you to tell me, do you want me leave?" His voice was pleading.

"No, I don't." I whispered afraid it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"Okay because I don't want to leave either." I couldn't help but smile, it brought me hope.

"Let's go say 'Hi' shall we." _Can't we just run for it_?

I thought my heart would burst the moment he took my hand. God the way he affects me! It was hard to breathe and I noticed he forgot to breathe too.

"Bella relax. Please?" _I'm trying!_

"I'm scared. Why are they here?

"I don't know_." I really wished he did._

"Hello Carlisle, Eleazar. It's nice to see you both again."

"Edward, Bella how are you both?"

"We're fine Carlisle thanks." All I could do was nod stupidly.

"Well your probably wondering why we're here. So Bella, it's that time of year again." _I knew what that meant._

"Edward walk with me will you? Let's give Carlisle and Bella their time for his visit with her." ggrrhhh

"Edward you'll still be here when he's done right?" He squeezed my hand, hopefully that

meant yes.

"What exactly are you going to do to her?" Edward growled out.

"Relax Edward, I promise son, I won't hurt her." _He never does._

He left after nodding to me. I missed him before I even went inside with Carlisle. I always hated doing this every year, but my dad wouldn't hear of it not being done. He said I had to be careful with my health since I was unique. It was all the usual stuff height and weight accompanied by all the usual questions. I found I couldn't hold back my questions which were unusual; I didn't really ever ask any questions in an attempt to end it quickly.

"Carlisle why doesn't Edward have a mate?" I wanted to add and why can't it be me?

"Well that's a question for him to answer. I guess he hasn't found the one yet." _Right I should have guessed that._

"Oh right, do his brothers always try to find him one like Tanya?" I was praying to God he said no.

"Unfortunately yes, they won't leave him alone about it and Tanya has always had a thing for him." _Of course my dearest aunt from hell would sink her claws into him._

"Yeah she's beautiful even for a vampire." God I wanted to be sick just thinking about her touching Edward.

"Bella can you lift your shirt so I can listen to your heart, then we'll be done for another year."

"Yeah okay?" _Why not, it isn't like there's a line forming to see me naked._

I could hear Edward and my dad approaching. I found myself wishing Carlisle would hurry up. I didn't want them to see me like this. It was embarrassing to say the least. But he wasn't fast enough; there I was with my shirt in the air and Carlisle with his stethoscope on my chest. I leapt 5 feet away and realized my shirt was still up. OH MY GOD! Could I be anymore embarrassed? I don't know why I felt so dirty, but I did. Edward could see I was embarrassed, but I don't think he fully understood. The look on his face screamed that he was grossed out by seeing me partially naked.

"I'm sorry Bella, I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Please forgive me?" _For what? It's my body that's making you feel ill._

"I'm just sorry you had to see that." _I really was._

"Don't be." _Why not?_

"Well since I'm done here Edward, why don't we let Eleazar have a moment with Bella?"

The moment I knew he couldn't hear me I fell apart, practically falling down in the process. My dad had to catch me before I hit the floor. I couldn't stop it, when I fell for Edward, I fell hard. There was no stopping the tears rushing from my eyes. I was in the middle of a full blown anxiety attack vampire style. All I could see was Tanya wrapping herself around Edward while smiled at her lovingly. I wanted to pop my own ear drums to stop the loud buzzing sound that was echoing in them. I didn't even hear when Edward came back, but could smell him the instant he came through the door. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop at that point, I was too far gone.

"Eleazar, can I speak to Bella alone please?" I felt my dad when he kissed my head to say goodbye.

"Bella, please listen to me, I know what you think and your wrong. I love you more then you'll ever know." I could stop shaking my head. He had to be lying.

"No you don't, I saw your face when you looked at my body and you think I'm hideous!"

"No Bella! I thought he was touching you the way, I want to touch you. I want to be the only one who touches you!" _No, that can't be true_.

I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see the look on his face when he winced at how ugly I was. But he wasn't stopping his effort to lift my face to his, so I gave in and allowed him to lift my face up. And, when he put his lips to my never before kissed lips, there was jolt of electricity that ran through my body like a train wreck. I couldn't stop wanting more except, yeah I had to breathe.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes." I whispered back

God his kiss left me dazed literally. But the fact that he said he loved me, that had me over the moon. I just wanted to hear him say it again and again. However, it made me fearful, what about his family and would they try to take him away from me? What about Tanya? She would definitely try to. Aunt or not, she wouldn't want me to find any happiness with someone she desired. Then there was the little fact that he was due to leave in two months to go back to Forks, Washington. Carlisle had told me two years ago when they moved there. I knew my time with him would be short, but I decided I would take whatever I was granted and make the most of it before I sealed myself away in my cabin to slowly die of a broken heart.

"Bella what are you thinking about? You have the same look on your face as yesterday."

"It's nothing… I'm just tired I guess."

"Bella I may not be able to read your mind, but I can see your face. Please tell me what you're thinking about?"

"What do you mean you can't read my mind? Can you read the minds of others?"

"Yes Bella, I can read minds. But not yours, you're the first one that I can't read."

"Because I'm a shield?"

"Yes, it blocks me completely. That's why I didn't know if you felt the same for me as I do you. So please tell me what that look means?"

"I was just thinking about all my unanswered questions. Like what if your brothers try to separate us before you have to leave? What will Tanya do to make you hers? How much will it hurt when you leave?"

"Bella hasn't your father explained what happens when a vampire falls in love?"

"No there's never been a need for that conversation."

"Bella there are only two times in the life of a vampire that we change, the first is when we find our mate and the second is when we lose our mates. I'm too far in love with you to avoid the first, so unless you order me away you're stuck with me for an eternity. And I will never allow that to happen." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"So no matter what you won't leave me?"

"Yes, we will be together no matter where we are. And as far as my family is concerned, I already told Carlisle how I feel about you. And last but not least, I've never wanted Tanya so the point is moot. The only reason I haven't gone back and told my family is because I don't want them to ambush me before I can get the words out. Not to mention, I promised your father that I would not reveal you to anyone."

"Okay I can see his point, he has always been afraid the Volturi would find me. Edward can we finish this conversation tomorrow… I'm really tired."

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere. Let's get you to bed and Bella try not to worry, I really do love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Edward."

Getting into bed was easy, falling asleep not so much. I was trying, but my mind wouldn't stop racing. It wasn't until I heard the humming coming from the couch before I felt myself relaxing enough for sleep to take me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Disclaimer: Way to go Stephenie Meyer's who owns twilight and too bad I don't.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Edward?'

"Edward??" I called again, hoping I was wrong.

Oh... no... he's gone again. Where did he go? He said yesterday that he wouldn't leave. God, I was so stupid to hope he really meant it when he said he loved me. How stupid could I be?

Wait... I can smell him... with someone else? I scrambled out of bed and rushed to the door in time to see him walking out of trees with his arm around a very beautiful auburn haired female vampire. You can imagine the shock I felt in seeing this woman with Edward. I really don't remember how I ended up on the couch crumpled up into a ball.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you ill?" His face said he was actually scared.

"No… Who is she…?" _God, I sounded so whiny._

"Bella, that's my mother. Carlisle and Eleazar told her about us and she wanted to meet you." _Ooohhh, boy do I feel silly._

"I'm sorry... I thought…"

"Bella, I told you and I'll keep telling you until you believe it, I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered and smiled.

"Just come meet her okay? She already loves you." _How can she, she doesn't even know me yet?_

I just nodded, as I wasn't sure if I trusted my voice not to crack. Dragging my feet the whole way, I found myself holding my breath when Edward opened the door to reveal his mother standing on the porch. Before I could blink I found myself on the receiving end of a bear hug. I have to say, it felt good to be held in that way. It felt like she really cared about me. I haven't had a woman hold me like that since the last time I saw Carmen, all those years ago before I ran away from Denali, the day I overheard Tanya.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy to meet you!" _God she has a beautiful smile._

"It's nice to meet you too." _Oh... she's so nice_.

**EPOV**

Watching two of my three favorite women in the whole world hugging gave me such an indescribable feeling of joy. When I heard Esme approaching earlier, I admit I was freaked out. I wasn't sure why she'd come all the way out here, until I heard her thoughts of the directions Eleazar had given her to find us, not me, but us. Carmen, Eleazar and Carlisle took her out hunting and told her everything about Bella and our feelings. She couldn't stay away when; her first born son had finally found his mate after 109 years of loneliness. She had only recently thought maybe Carlisle turned me when I was too young and would never be able to find love.

"_Edward she's so beautiful and sweet! She is definitely a treasure. Don't let anything happen to my new daughter. Don't worry we'll take care of telling the family when the time comes. Okay_?"

I nodded, so she knew I heard her thoughts. I was worried about telling the family, not because I was ashamed about Bella, but was ashamed of how my family might treat her. My family could be a bit brash. Emmett would make it his life's mission to embarrass her constantly. Alice would pick her wardrobe apart and drag her kicking and screaming to the mall. Rosalie yeah, what can I say she's just a bitch.

"Esme, this is MY Bella. Bella, this lovely lady is Esme, my mother."

"Welcome to our family Bella. You're very beautiful." Her compliment caused Bella to blush and all I could think was god do I love the way she does that!

"Thank you." I could see in her eyes she was scared. _Duh...she doesn't know what she's supposed to say._

"Esme, Bella's a little shy when it comes to talking to people, but we're working on that, right Bella." _Please don't push her._

"Bella its okay, I know you're not a big talker. Carmen told me so many wonderful things about you already. So, only talk when you want to." _Reassurance would definitely help._

"_Edward I meant it, she loves her like her own flesh. She would love to come on my next visit_." Esme thought

All I could do was shrug my shoulders. Honestly I didn't know if Bella wanted her here after the Tanya conversation.

"Bella, Carmen would love to visit with Esme next time. Are you up to that?"

"I don't know if she likes me enough to visit me." _What exactly had Tanya done to my _

_angel?_

"Bella... honey, Carmen doesn't like you dear, she loves you very much"

Esme spent the entire morning walking with us around the house, clearing and the garden. The garden was her favorite. She left when it was time for Bella's lunch. After lunch we

encountered another issue.

"Edward I um… need to take a bath. And umm…"

"Bella, I can make sure I don't see anything, I can wait outside, I could lay on the couch or bed reading. What ever makes you happy? I could go shopping for some clean clothes." I could definitely use some." I chuckled at the end.

"When will you be back?" _As soon as possible_.

'Two hours at most, can I get you anything special?"

"No, I don't think I need anything. But…I will miss you."

"And I will miss you as well, but I understand your need for privacy, so it's okay."

I was off and running before Bella poured the first pot of water into the tub. She's so uncomfortable about her beauty. I wish I could do something about it. I ran through the local Wal-Mart as quickly as possible. I grabbed some clothes that I knew would piss off Alice. I grabbed a few things for Bella, some food for her dinner and a few extras from the make up department even though I don't think she needs any, but the sales lady suggested them. I was back at the cabin in exactly two hours.

When I came through the door I froze, poor Bella was just getting out of the tub and was only wrapped in a little white towel. I quickly spun on my heels to avoid staring at her perfect body. Instead, I dug into one of the bags I just brought back and pulled out a pink fuzzy bathrobe. I took a few steps closer and wrapped it around her. I love doing little things for her and seeing her blush over something so small made feel proud to call her mine.

Keeping myself busy was the trick in order not think about her sensual body. It was a true act of control not to sweep her off to the bedroom, but I had morals to maintain. I wonder, do you think she'd marry me right away? Wait did I just say I wanted to marry Bella? Yes I did! Hunh, who would have thought. Tonight was the best, we were just lying on the couch together and snuggling; now this is truly Heaven.

**ESPOV**

"Could we talk to you all together, please?" Eleazar asked.

We decided as the parents to reign in our children, before they would be allowed to meet Bella. We didn't want anymore hanky panky going on with Edward. It was also decided that Eleazar would decide what to say about Bella and Carlisle, Edward. We began the family meeting when they were all assembled.

"Okay guys, I want any future plans of deflowering Edward to end now. He is taking his own road in that department, but you have caused enough damage on that front. He has decided not to comeback, until it's time for us to leave. Now Edward has found his own mate and he won't bring her here for fear of you hooligans. He has bonded with wonderful girl, but because of your actions, you may never get to meet her, if they choose not to return to Forks with us."

"Wait, are you saying, Eddie boy popped his cherry!" _Someone slap Emmett please._

"If you speak of his mate like that again I will rip you to pieces myself!" Eleazar, seethed.

"Wait I don't understand... I thought we were going to make sure he ended up with me."

"Well, that isn't happening Tanya dear; we've been telling you that for decades." I chuckled.

"So who is she?" Chirped Alice, I could see she was thrilled." Wait... why can't I see her?"

"Her name is Bella…" Eleazar was cut off by Tanya.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? HE'S MATED WITH THAT HALF BREED?" Tanya growled out.

"Tanya! Please they found each other and fell in love, that's not going to change. AND IF YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A HALF BREED AGAIN! I'll end you!"

I don't think he meant for it to come out that way, because all my children gasped at this admission. We let Tanya storm off it would be easier this way. Eleazar went into explaining everything about Bella, including why she was hiding from us for so long. All my children sat quietly not wanting to be the recipient of his wrath.

"Carlisle and I have met her and she is the sweetest, loveliest and quietest woman I've met, she absolutely perfect for him." I said while Carlisle agreed.

"And, if and when they are ready to meet you, we'll let you know. But until then, they are off limits, so don't go looking for them. Your reception will not be a welcoming one.

Right now they are very skittish of us trying to ruin what they have together. If you push them they will probably run and will most likely stay away from us and I for one will not lose my first born and my new daughter!" Demanded Carlisle.

We ended our evening with everyone agreeing to keep Bella's secret and that they would wait for them to come to us, when they were ready.

**APOV**

"So Kate give me some more details on Bella, for her to captivate Edward so deeply, she must be absolutely wonderful." _YAY_!

"She really is everything they said about her. Tanya just has an issue with her. It's less about her being a hybrid and more about jealousy. Tanya is stunningly beautiful, but personality wise Bella is a shinning star. You'll see when you meet her." _I can't wait!_

"Yeah, if we ever get the chance, it's not looking good so far thanks to my brother the moron and my husband the ass. Honestly, I can't see Edward's decision yet."

"Well, that might be because she's a shield or it could be because she's a hybrid. I know my ability doesn't work on her and I'll bet Edward's doesn't either."

"Are you serious? Wow, if that's true I can understand why he fell for her. The constant onslaught of people's thoughts sometimes wears him down. It would be a relief for him that's for sure." _And make him a little overprotective I bet._

"There is just something about her; she's shy and quiet, yet openly independent and strong. You know I really miss her?" _What?_

"What do you mean you miss her?"

"About 40 years ago she stopped coming here and hasn't been back since. Eleazar is the only one, apart from Carlisle, who's allowed to see her. The fact that Esme was permitted to go see her comes as kind of a shock. Well Alice... my dear, I am off for a night hunt, I'll see you later." _What happen 40 years ago to make her run from her family?_

I can't help but wonder about this woman who will make or break our family. Truth be told it's not her doing; ultimately it all hangs on our behaviors, not hers. So the question is if I can't see her future, how can I help Edward protect her?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but Stephanie Meyer's does!

Hiding Bella

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"GGGRRRHHH Damn it Alice if you take one step closer I swear…."

_"Relax Edward just hear me out. I am not coming in there. And I'm not going to talk to Bella till your both ready. But till then I am going to hang out here. Look at it like your own little pixie police. I'm only here to make sure those ass's don't get within a mile of you two. I just want my favorite brother to be happy. And if Bella's even half as wonderful as Kate or Carmen say's, then your one lucky vampire. Besides if she's your one and only, that makes her my new sister."_

I can't fight that logic. She is right Bella is part of the family, even if I shelter her forever that fact won't change, But eventually i will have to introduce them.

"Okay just don't intrude on Bella's privacy. I can't lose her ever. It would kill me."

"_Just warn her that I'm here for both of yours protection. Let her know I won't come in and keep an ear out for my thoughts, in case you and Bella need to take a run for fun."_

"I don't know if Bella's going to be happy about this. Alice I am afraid I'm going to do one thing wrong and she's going to run away from me. When is too much, too much?"

_"Edward just talk to her. Explain your fears and let her tell you hers. Tell her how you feel about her. You be surprised how far talking will take you. Now go back inside before Bella wakes up. "_

"Thanks Alice. But keep in mind if she gets upset your going home. And where exactly is Jasper going to think you are going all the time?"

"_Oh that's easy, I'm going to stay around the house and the minute someone leaves, I'll say I'm going hunting or shopping. I filled the car with tons of bags already, so they'll never know. See you later!"_

"Bye Alice."

I ducked back inside to wait for Bella to wake up.

"Edward who were you talking to?" Oh my God she heard me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Who's Alice?" I could smell the salt wafting towards me as i walked closer to where she was lying.

"Alice is my sister and she wants to hang in the woods to deflect the ass's I call my brothers. I'm sorry if you want her to leave, she will I promise." By force if necessary.

"Edward you don't have to be afraid, I won't ask you leave." The cracking in her voice broke my heart.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I couldn't stay away any longer. I had to be near her.

"Because I was afraid." What could have possibly scared her enough to make her cry?

"Of me?" I asked as I wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"No, I am afraid you'll disappear on me."

"Bella I've waited 109 yrs. to find you. And now that I have, I couldn't leave you for any thing or anyone."

"Edward can I ask you to do something for me?" I would never deny her anything.

"Anything" But leave of course.

"Will you stay in here while I sleep?" She wanted me in her room? Okay i can do this. Right?

"Of course"

I wasn't sure where she wanted me to stay, till she moved to the other side of the bed making room for me. Okay this is a first I'm going to be lying in her bed, next to her! Yeah if I had a beating heart it would have pounded its way out of my chest. I laid down gently next to her for about an hour till she rolled over and wrapped around me. If I wasn't in heaven before, that definitely would have done it. The desire to do the same as she had done won out in the battle with my morals. By the time Bella woke in the morning, her cheek rested against my chest, with my arms wrapped securely around her.

"Good Morning Edward" Yes i can most certainly get use to seeing her wake up this happy everyday.

"Good morning Bella"

"Oh... I'm so sorry I didn't…" She squeaked as she leaped out of bed.

"Bella you didn't do anything that I didn't want you to do." Till you left that is.

"Really you're not mad?" Not a chance.

"No I was very happy till you jumped away from me. Now it's kind of lonely over here."

"Then, can I come back over there?" Please, Please, Please!

"I would love if you would." Yes time to snuggle!

She didn't reply as she crawled shyly back to her starting position. We just laid there and enjoyed our closeness to each other. It wasn't till her stomach voiced its presence did we finally get up.

"Edward um…I don't need to eat…I um…need to hunt."

"Do you want to go alone or would you like my company?" She so adorable when she nibbles on the lip!

**BPOV**

God how do I say this without sounding stupid.

"Edward could I watch you first?" geeze I don't remember that floor board looking so interesting before.

"Bella are you afraid I won't like what I see?" Yeah of course!

"Yes" I whispered

"I can promise you that won't happen, but to make you feel more at ease. I will be more then happy to let you see me hunt first. But I'm going to need something from you to give me a little courage." What could he possibly need?

"What?"

"A kiss" I didn't bother to reply because honestly I wanted nothing more. Feeling him wrap his arm around me again felt like, I was safe from everything.

Watching his butterscotch eyes dance with excitement made me shiver. When he finally reached my lips, I found I couldn't keep my hands out of his hair. As I tried to pull him closer. I was overflowing with excitement, he reached around my neck and helped me with pulling our body's closer, till we couldn't get any closer. God if I didn't have to breathe, I would never have broken it off. When we finally did, I was panting and so was he. His eyes had turned pitch black and when he stared into my eyes, I felt like could have melted right there in his arms.

"Bella I love you."

"I love you too." It came out so softly I wasn't sure he heard me.

"Let's go love." Yeah he heard me.

We had only run for about 15 minutes be for he caught the scent of a bear. I leaped into a tree so I could watch. He has to be the most graceful hunter I have ever seen. Watching him leaping around and dragging it the ground. God he's going to think I'm the lousiest, he's ever seen. I sighed when he drained it dry.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you?"

"No, its just you're so graceful and I'm not going to be as good as you are." I'll probaly the worst he has ever seen.

"I doubt that. I think you're perfect, graceful and beautiful. Your never going to disappointment me now let's go find you something, okay?"

It only took another five minutes before we found a herd of moose. He let go of me and said:

"Just do it!" As he chuckled

I tried to pretend he wasn't there by closing my eyes and letting the scents grab me and pull me to the heard. I pounced on the biggest bull and twisted him to the ground. After I drained him, I looked up and found Edward striding up to me. He pulled me into his arms smiling from ear to ear. God I love that smile.

"You were marvelous my little lady!" He laughed as he spun me around before putting me back down and placing light kisses across my lips.

Then he froze and snapped his head towards the cabin. The expression on his face was of pure horror.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"The Volturi" he seethed


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight! Boo hoo I do not!**

Thanks dazzleglo!

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 8 **

**EPOV**

"You were marvelous, my little lady!" I laughed as I spun her around before putting her back down and placing light kisses across her lips." _God she tastes so good!_

Then I froze and snapped my head towards the cabin. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"_Edward I have a message from Eleazar. He said, 'take my treasure and run' we're almost to you. I tried to reach them, but the Volturi got to Denali before I could._" Alice was screaming through her thoughts.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"_The Volturi!" He seethed._

"What? Here? Now?" It wasn't just her voice that was shaking, her whole body too.

"They're in Denali, yes now, Alice is on her way. Eleazar's message was: '_Take my treasure and run' _and that's exactly what we are going to do!"

"Wait, can we stop at my house for a minute? I need something under my bed, two bags. They're very important!"

"Alice can you grab the two bags from under her bed, you're closer." I screamed knowing she would hear me.

"_Yes, we're just entering the clearing; we'll be there in five minutes." _She thought her reply.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me carefully before they get here. We're going to have to leave here fast and run. Can you keep up with us?"

"I think so, but I don't now for how long." Right, she wouldn't have the need for endurance running.

"Okay, just let me know when you need me to carry you and I will. You're also going to have to be around humans, so if you have a problem I will try and stop you before anything can go wrong. All you have to do is bury your head in my chest and keep breathing in my scent until I can get you away." I think I can handle that.

"Okay, I can do that." _Oh, she looks so scared right now. _

"They're only a minute away now. Don't be scared they're family now."

"But what if they don't like me?" _How could they not love her?_

"Not a chance of that love."

I kept her closely wrapped to my side as Alice and Jasper appeared in the clearing with the two bags.

"Alice and Jasper this is My Bella. Bella this is Alice and Jasper."

"Hi Bella, I'm sorry we had to meet like this, but I'm very happy to meet you!" She said as she hugged us both warmly.

"It's a pleasure." Jasper added and being the southern gentleman that he was bowed his head as well.

"Hello." _God, I love that she can blush._

"Alice, can I see the vision?"

_Vision:_

_Half the Volturi guard busted through the door and started dragging the entire family outside one by one to where more guards were waiting. Everyone was carted off like criminals without even an explanation. Everyone was screaming for answers, but the guard said nothing in reply._

_End vision._

Seeing the Volturi approaching the house had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, but there was something missing. No not something, but someone! Tanya!

"Alice, where's Tanya?"

Vision:

_There was Tanya sitting at a coffee shop in town reading a local newspaper while she was constantly checking the clock on the wall. Then she suddenly left the café and leisurely drove home. She proceeded to casually walk into the house shutting the door._

_End vision._

Damn it! She'd been waiting until the Volturi left the house, so no one would know it was her who called them. The big question is why? What had she accused the family of doing?

"We have to go this second! They must be on their way to the cabin by now." Tanya would have told them for sure.

Without another word, I grabbed Bella's hand and took off running.

**BPOV**

God, I can't stop wondering what's going on back home. Edward told me about the vision, but I could tell he was hiding something. Maybe he knew why this happening. Maybe there was more to the outcome. Where would the Volturi take everyone? Man, its times like this that I wish I could get a grip on the projection of my shield. Kate had always been great with working on it with me, until that day Tanya revealed her true feelings for me. For forty years I've had her words ringing in my ears, every minute of every day even in my sleep it was the main focus of my dreams:

"_When are we getting rid of that dirty little half breed? It's not like any of us ever wanted her here in the first place. I mean she's really ugly, dirty and let's face it; her smell is just plain disgusting. I for one have never understood why we didn't just put her out of her misery the day she showed up here. Like we need another dirty little secret. Don't we have enough to deal with, without her always hanging her around? We always have to pretend we like her." _Those words from Tanya, forty years ago, cut me more than anything could have physically.

But honestly, right now it's all I can do to keep my legs moving. See vampires don't get tired, but hybrids do. We've been running for hours and we were in Canada now. I know I was suppose to tell Edward when I got tired, which was about two hours ago, but I didn't want him and his family to see how weak I was, so I kept pushing myself. When my limit was reached, I just stopped sinking to my knees before slumping onto my side. I could feel myself shaking, but couldn't stop it. Just as my eyes started closing I could see Edward's face calling to me, but I was too fatigued to keep them open anymore.

**APOV**

"Edward what's wrong with her? Why did she collapse?"

"She's exhausted! She was supposed to tell me when she couldn't keep going. I should have known, I felt her slowing down, but just dismissed it. I was stupid! We need to find someplace to sleep for the night. Alice can you see anything?"

"No Edward, I can't see anything about her. The theory is it's either because she's a hybrid or a shield. I don't know which it is, but I get nothing that involves her."

"Okay I'll carry her and let's find a place out of the way. Alice she's never been around humans."_ Right Kate said she's 60 years old and has never seen a human._

I took Bella's backpack and Jasper took Edward's so he wouldn't have to worry about anything but Bella. Seeing her shaking like that made me just want to hug her until she was still. Watching Edward fret over her was heart breaking. He was out of his mind with worry; he couldn't keep the fear off his face. I can see I'm already head over heels in love with my new sister and best friend. Kate was right; there was something special about this girl. After searching for an hour, we came across a tiny little motel in the middle of nowhere, it was perfect. Edward waited outside with Bella while we went in to rent the room. It even had a small kitchenette, but I doubt we'd use it since there was a diner a couple miles down the road. Let's face it this was no five star room, but Edward was too worried to search for anything else.

"Edward, Jasper and I are going to make a run to the diner so when she gets up she can eat. Is there anything special she likes for dinner?"

"I've only seen her eat that canned crap. Get a couple different things and she can choose when she gets up." I just nodded.

I could see the guilty look on his face. He knew he should have known he was pushing her too far, but honestly none us gave it a second thought.

"Hey Alice, next time…could you stop me before I screw up again. I think I need a little help when it comes to what she needs. I always forget she's half human."

"Yes Edward, I can do that for both of you."

So you can imagine how bad Edward feels right now, he actually asked for help! We were back in an hour's time with several choices for Bella. Edward was laying there in bed with her and she was snuggling up against him with her head on his chest and arm draped over his waist. He rested his head on top of hers while rubbing her back gently and singing a song to her. I've never heard that song before; however, when I listen to the words, I realized it was a new song. It was something he wrote just for her, it was her lullaby. He's was composing again, interesting, that's something he hasn't done a great deal of in many years. She truly brought out the best in him. I've never seen him care so much about a single person like this, not in the 50 years that we've been together as a family.

"Edward?"

Jasper and I looked quickly to see if she had woken without us realizing it, but Edward quickly shook his head no. So she talks in her sleep, good to know. I have to say I can see now why he watches her as she sleeps, it's kind of fascinating. This is the first time that I've actually spent any time doing it.

**BPOV**

"Aahhh... hi oohhh... did I?"

"Yes you did! How could you do that? Do you have any idea how badly you scared me!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered before rolling over to hide my face.

I couldn't look at him, he was mad at me and I knew it. I told him I would do something and I didn't. As hard as I tried to stop them, I couldn't stop the tears that began pooling in my eyes. He knew what was about to happen. I'm sure they all could smell the salt building up in the air. I couldn't let them see me fall apart like that, so I did the only thing a girl can do at a time like this, I bolted out the bed and into the bathroom before anyone could stop me. I had just enough time to drop into the empty tub before the tears started to flow freely.

"Bella No! Please don't hide from me. Yes, I'm mad, but mostly at myself. I pushed you when we had no idea of your capabilities. I'm sorry! Please come out."

"No, it's not like you want to be here anyways. Just go find your family, I can make it on my own and if I can't, well I really don't care." I managed to sob out.

"Bella you are my life now! I'm not going anywhere without you and vice versa. Please,

I'm begging you to come out. I love you! And only you!" This made me cry harder.

When I heard a knock on the door, I didn't answer it. I felt so ashamed of myself; Tanya was right in what she had said about me.Why did Edward care? I know he says he loves me, but that's what the Denali's said too. I turned away when I saw the door opening; this was just too embarrassing for me.

"Bella, can I come in please?" Great! He sent his sister in to tell me he was leaving.

You could say I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me. That was not something I would have ever imagined happening.

"Bella, you need to listen to me. Edward would never leave you even if you sent him away. He would always be there watching and loving you. You can't make him not love you and, honestly, I don't think you want him to go either. I can tell you that as my sister you are just going to have to get use to the fact that we love you."

"That's what everyone says and then later I find out it's a lie!"

"Who did this to you? Who made you doubt everyone?"

Before I could stop I told her the whole horrible truth about what Tanya had said to the Denali's all those years ago. I knew Edward heard it because he _wasn't _exactly hiding his growls and snarls. Not to mention Jasper's comment: "That Bitch!"

Alice finally convinced me to come out and eat, but I kept my head down so I wouldn't have to look at their faces. I was unprepared for when Edward grabbed me into a deep hug and held on for dear life. He just held me to his chest with shaking hands muttering over and over.

"Don't ever leave me. I love you."

I guess Alice is right and time is the only thing that will prove my deeply imbedded fears wrong. When Edward was finally ready to let me go, he didn't let me go far. I sat on his lap, eating the dinner Alice and Jasper brought for me. I've never had take out before it was really good, but of course there was too much of it. It wasn't until after dinner when everyone was trying to figure out our next move that I decided to open the bags my dad had always said were in case I needed to run. Well, I think saying everyone was shocked at the contents of the bags would be a huge understatement.

"Bella, he never told what was in here?" Jasper asked.

"No, what is it?"

"Bella, there's two hundred thousand dollars, twenty five passports, precious stones, some very old jewelry and an envelope for you to read." Jasper answered as he handed me the envelope.

"Edward, why doesn't she understand what these are and helpful they will be to us. How is that possible?"

"Jasper, when they told you about Bella did they mention that she has never been amongst civilization? As in never used money and never left the area surrounding her cabin, except to visit Denali and that last visit was forty years ago. How did you think it was possible for her to have never been around a human?"

"Dang! They never mention any of that! I guess I should have picked that up when we rented the room, but why isn't Alice as surprised as me?"

"Because Jazz, I took an interest in learning about my new sister, so I had a talk with Kate and she said so many great things about her. Well, it drove me crazy waiting, therefore, I've been hanging out in the woods, watching them and making sure no one got the bright idea of trying to separate them."_ That look was almost accusing._

"Alice, I hope you weren't thinking I would do that. I'd never mess up Edward's chance for happiness. We've waited too long for him to find Bella."

"Honestly, I was more worried about Emmett and Tanya."_ Tanya definitely, I can't say about Emmett since I don't know him yet._

"I don't understand? Why would Kate say…?" _This was all too confusing for me._

"Because my dear Bella, both Kate and Carmen don't share Tanya's views of you."

"Really?"_ Could it be possible they don't hate me?_

"Yes really!" _Maybe, I should have waited for the others to reply before I ran away._

"Now, we need to get these passports ready and decide where to head first."

After Alice attacked us with the camera that was stashed in the bag, she seemed addicted to it or something because she was taking loads of pictures of everyone. I wasn't sure of the places we were headed to, but I figured they were, so that was a good thing right? I admit it was exciting thinking about seeing new places with them, well…Edward especially. I took a few moments and opened the envelope with my dad's note. It was short and simply said:

_My Dearest Bella,_

_If you're reading this then we weren't together when the Volturi came for you. Please do whatever you need to in order to be safe. Find Carlisle's family they will protect you, I promise!_

_Love Always Your Father_

I let Edward read it before I put it back in the bag; he simply smiled and hugged me. Alice and Jasper left just before I feel asleep. They had decided it would be better if we drove instead of running. Boy was that a relief. I wonder what it's going to be like driving in a car. Of course, I'd seen some back at the Denali's all those years ago, but I wonder what they were like now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns twilight the rest us can only wish!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella we need to leave now."

"What's wrong?"

"Alice had a vision, some of the Volturi guard will be exiting the woods in a few hours and we really need to be gone as soon as possible." What? NO, NO, NO!

"Okay, let's go," it's not like I have any clothes to change into anyway.

"Everything is in the car. We'll grab some breakfast on the road." Car? Right, we're driving, forgot about that.

I had to admit that I was both a little excited and nervous since it was my first car ride. I wonder if I'll ever get used to all these new things. I've never had the desire or need to try any of the things that most people do on a daily basis. But I did need Edward, so I'm going to have to get used to them in order to keep him in my life.

"Wow… that's a pretty car, what is it?" I asked before biting my lower lip.

"It's called a Mercedes, just like the one Carlisle drives. Come on, it won't bite," he laughed. I think he knew I was a little nervous as he nudged me forward.

Edward took my hand, which I am pretty sure he could see was slightly shaking. Watching Alice driving was fascinating, but so was staring out the window. I am certain I looked like a gawking child watching the scenes pass by as we drove. Although, it's not that different from running, however, I think the fascination came from the fact that we could travel that fast without physically moving. It definitely has a certain appeal, especially after collapsing yesterday.

"Bella…do you like it? Driving in a car I mean," seriously how could I not like it? I wonder if Edward would teach me to drive one day.

"Yes, it beats running myself into the ground," I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Yes it does, and that's not something we're going to do again, right?"

"Right," that's it girl, bite your lip so you don't admit you'd do it again just to keep up with him.

By noon we had covered a great distance, problem was in a car full of vampires no one thinks about restrooms, food or water. And, of course, I was literally biting my lip to keep my mouth shut when all I wanted to do was scream for a bathroom. Right around the time my eyes practically bugged out of head in pain, Alice looked in the rear view mirror. I knew she knew when the car practically flipped turning into the first restaurant she saw. This had everyone confused; except for me, I was grateful! I leapt out of the car after practically tearing off the door. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the restaurant and straight to the restroom.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I heard Edward yell before the door shut.

"Thank you Alice."

"Bella why the hell didn't you say something! How long did you have to go before I could read it on your face?" I doubt she's going to like hearing the answer.

"An hour…I didn't know what to say," it was more like an hour and half, but who's counting.

"Okay, look to avoid this in the future just tell me you need a moment to be human. Can you do that for me?" that is definitely something I can do!

"Okay, since we're stopped…can I…" just say feed me for Pete's sake!

"Yes Bella, you can have all the food and water you want," she sounds like bells when she giggles.

I was surprised when I came out to find the guys were already at a table.

"Hi," I don't think Edward looks all that happy with me right now.

"Bella are you trying to make me a nervous wreck? Can you imagine what went through my head, when Alice pulled that little maneuver of hers?" I guess I can see his point.

"Sorry," my eyes were closed when I replied. I did it again, didn't I?

Why was it so hard to talk to people? With Edward it was easier, but that was when we were alone, but now I had four more ears listening. He was right; I was making this harder than necessary.

"Bella, look at me…I know it's difficult for you to talk to people, but we were doing better right? Is it you're worried about Alice and Jasper?"

"Yes, I don't want to sound stupid," let's face it, I did all of my learning from text books my father bought me.

"Bella, we don't think you're stupid, not at all, you're just inexperienced that's all, and so are we for that matter," I think that's the most I heard Jasper say at once. I think he understands my silence more than anyone, as he talks only slightly more than I do.

**Edward's POV**

"Alice! What are you doing?" I yelled to Alice, but, of course, she ignored me.

Damn pixie! We still didn't know how Bella would react to humans! Jasper and I followed as quickly as humanly possible while I prayed to any deity who would listen for this to go well. What could be so important to risk dragging her into a restaurant full of humans without checking first? When I saw Alice and Bella dash into the ladies room, I had my answer. Damn…I wasn't doing a great job here. We were on the road for four hours without stopping once, and we forgot to stop for breakfast! I motioned to Jasper to grab the table closest to the door. I was anxious waiting to see how Bella would react, so I read Alice's mind. I know scanning a girl in the ladies room isn't right, but I had to know!

"Bella why the hell didn't you say something! How long did you have to go before I could read it on your face?" you tell her Alice!

"An hour…I didn't know what to say," I bet it was longer then that!

"Okay, look to avoid this in the future just tell me you need a moment to be human. Can you do that for me?" I like that idea!

"Okay, since we're stopped…can I…," just spit it out Bella! What do you need?

"Yes Bella, you can have all the food and water you want," how can she giggle about this? I was practically starving the poor thing to death.

I was going to have to do much better at this or she was going to exploded after starving to death. Oh right, let's not forget about dehydration too. Crap, she didn't even finish her hunt yesterday. God I love this girl to death, but she drives me crazy! Why can't she just tell me what she needs and when. I need a new approach in caring for Bella; she apparently wasn't going to help me here. I did like the passwords for her human half, of course, they could mean a large range of needs, but at least I would know there was a need for something and that was better than nothing. How do human boyfriends do this? Hey…wait…I never asked Bella to be my girlfriend. I think I've become the most brain dead vampire in history.

Bella came out of the restroom looking much more comfortable. Jasper's thoughts told me she was showing a lot of anxiety, but no bloodlust. I sighed in relief, now knowing she could be around humans without trying to eat them.

"Hi," she spoke without looking up.

"Bella are you trying to make me a nervous wreck? Can you imagine what went through my head when Alice pulled that little maneuver of hers?" I said a little harsher than I should.

"Sorry," was all she could say, but I don't really like when she won't look at me.

"Bella, look at me…I know it's difficult for you to talk to people, but we were doing better right? Is it you're worried about Alice and Jasper?"

"Yes, I don't want to sound stupid," how could anyone think that about her?

"Bella, we don't think you're stupid, not at all, you're just inexperienced that's all, and so are we for that matter," good answer Jasper.

I pulled her close into my side so she'd know I wasn't still upset with her. We went through the menu together, making sure we found something she would like. This was our first official dinner out. Once the waitress left I decided to fix my first oversight.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Inside I was begging, please say yes!

"Yes Edward…I will," I finally released the breath I discovered I was holding.

Amazingly her dinner arrived fast, but Jasper's thoughts caught me off guard. _'Man if this girl doesn't stop drooling over you, Bella's going to snap! She's just barely holding it in. Brother you have to make sure Bella knows you could careless and quick!'_

I kept my eyes only on Bella's face and refused to look at the waitress when she asked if we wanted anything else.

"Bella love, are you sure you don't want anything else?" Like water and snacks for the road?

"No thank you," always the same, afraid to ask for anything.

"Just the check please?" I asked still staring at the love of my life.

"Well…Bella, we are stopping at that store right there to get a few things, so you can help me or I'll do it myself. What's it going to be love?"

"Okay, you win," well that just wasn't loud enough!

"Excuse me…I didn't hear you. What did you say?" I chuckled as I tickled her into submission

"OKAY, YOU WIN!" Her laughter was contagious.

"That's much better," I said before I crushed my lips to hers. I'm not ashamed to admit it, I love the way she tastes!

I just threw the money on top of the bill since I knew the waitress wrote her number on it and I wasn't interested.

For once Bella got to do her own shopping, well almost, I walked around picking things up and she would shake her head yes or no. But hey, it's her first time in a store choosing her own food. I even handed her the money to pay the clerk. It's a great beginning.

Alice had been watching for any decision on the family front, but wasn't getting anything. Her conclusion was that no one had made any decisions yet, so all we could do was wait for them. I know this was hard on Bella as the only people she'd ever known were being held somewhere, in who knows what condition.

We managed to reach Northern Washington State before resting for the night. We stopped early enough so Bella and I could take a walk to stretch her legs and rectify another one of my blunders.

"Bella, would you mind if we finish our hunt from yesterday?" I didn't really have to, but I wanted to make sure she was properly sated.

"Sure, I'd love to," she is so adorable when she bats her eye lashes like that.

I grabbed her hand and we were off and running. She looked very happy to be out of the car. I made sure to find something fast so I could get Bella to go. She watched my every move as I took down a buck. It was quickly drained leaving me ready to concentrate on Bella.

"Let's go Bella; we're not going back till you drop one," I won't budge on this one.

"Are you sure we don't need to rush back?" NOPE!

"Bella you didn't even finish yesterday's hunt, now close your eyes and go," good girl!

She did as I asked, and quickly took down a doe. God, watching her was like watching a gymnast. I've watched the women in my family hunt, but she really put them to shame. The somersaulting and vaulting she performed was something I've never seen before. I don't know how she can be self-conscious about her hunting, I was mesmerized by it.

After going through my mental list, there was only one item left that needed to be accomplished before bed. Alice had taken the opportunity to shop for us while I was out with Bella.

"Bella your new clothes and bathing stuff are already in the bathroom for you, and I've started the water so it will be nice and warm for you. Are you ready?"

"You don't want to go first?" maybe I should have drawn a bath instead?

"I'll go after you, unless you'd rather I go first or would you like a bath instead?"

God if she doesn't stop biting that lip like that, I'm going to have to take over for her!

"You first then I'll go, a shower will be a first, but I think I'd like to try it at least once."

Did I really just hear her say more than a five word answer? Wow! Just Wow!

"Okay whatever makes you happy," I think she just wants to hear what I do first.

I made sure she heard everything I did, before returning to her. I have to say it felt good to be showered and changed. After a little prodding, she went ahead and seemed to like it if my hearing wasn't deceiving me. She looked really comfortable in her new pj's, and without hesitation she curled up next to my side and snuggled. I smiled at her to make sure she knew that it was right where I wanted her to be. She fell as asleep quickly, but didn't stay that way for long. When Alice's vision hit both of us hard. She'd found the families and the vision was anything but good. All I wanted to do was join her on the floor dry sobbing.

**A/N Please feel free to let me know who you like the story or if you have any questions about my stories!**

****

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at: http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, But that pleasure belongs to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Dazzle rocks for fixing my boo boo's! I cant thank her enough for doing it!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's POV**

I had been searching all day with no results. It was like they were blacked out or something. I know that happens with Bella, but never with my family or the Volturi for that matter. I was glad to help Edward out with Bella, and after the restroom incident I had a better idea of what Edward was asking for. She was even quieter than Jasper and I didn't think that was possible! She would sit silently suffering instead of saying anything. I slipped out with Jazz when Edward tricked her into a hunting trip. I knew the whole group needed some clothes and personal stuff, so I found the first store I could. It was only a few minutes down the road. It, however, was no where near acceptable, but until I found a decent mall; it would just have to do.

Poor Bella looked as frazzled as I felt. She just curled up with Edward and clutched onto him for dear life. She finally fell asleep when he sang her lullaby. It wasn't long afterwards that I was hit with two horrible visions of our families that brought me to my knees and I began to dry sob.

_**First Vision:**_

All the family members were kneeling in front of the Volturi heads when Alec returned their senses. They were surrounded by twenty members of the guard while Aro was taking turns scanning each of them looking for information on our whereabouts. They weren't very agreeable to his touch and Aro's face wore an expression of aggravation to say the least.

"Where are they going Aro?" Caius asked.

"They don't know. They sent a message through Alice to tell Edward 'Take my treasure and run'."

"Carlisle, where would Edward take her?" Aro asked as he held Esme by the throat and slapped her.

"I don't know! Aro please don't hurt her, she's done nothing wrong!" Carlisle begged while Esme whimpered.

"I know old friend, but I wanted an honest answer from you." Emmett was still struggling to get free when Aro made this statement.

"Take everyone but Eleazar and Carlisle to the prison!" Marcus' statement had everyone hissing and snarling.

"Now, you will give me what I want or they will be destroyed one at a time in front of you, starting with Carmen and then Esme. You have twenty-four hours to give me my answer."

Alec disconnected their senses again as they struggled against the guard.

_**End vision:**_

_**Second Vision:**_

Carlisle and Eleazar were in a castle sitting room and Alec was leaving the room after restoring their senses. He promised to be back in twenty-four hours to escort them back to the throne room. They both looked whipped.

"So it comes down to this. Well old friend what do we do now?" Eleazar wore an expression of guilt.

"I wish I knew, but I do know what Esme would say. She would want me to protect them with my own life and to tell you the truth which I agree with, but it's not just them I need to protect. I have everyone in the family to protect."

"Carmen would want the same, but unlike you I have everyone's head hanging on my next move. I'm sorry I dragged your family into this. You've always been a good friend; your family does not deserve this."

"We don't blame you for this. It was not you who called them, but I have a bad feeling I do know who did. The only family member not here would be my guess."

"I agree with you that it is suspicious that Tanya's not here, but it could be she was just lucky enough to not be home." He tried to look hopeful, but it didn't work.

"So, what should we do?" Eleazar just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Do you think Alice will have a vision of this?"

"If she's watching for it maybe, where are you going with this?"

Eleazar didn't answer as he walked over to the fire place and lit it. Then he proceeded to the desk and took out a few sheets of paper and started writing. He showed Carlisle before throwing it into the fire. It said:

_Alice_

_Bella can project her shield; you can get the others out if she can make it big enough. You know where they keep the prisoners. Save the others, I will surrender my own head, but save the rest._

Next page was written by Carlisle:

_Please don't try to come into the castle to save us! Get the others out and flee!_

_Know that we love you all and want you all to survive. This is our last request, please respect that this is our choic_e.

_**End vision:**_

**Edward's POV**

All I could do was clutch Bella to my chest. She and Jasper were desperately trying to figure out what we both just saw, but we couldn't control ourselves enough to get the words out.

"Edward please! What is going to happen?" Bella begged of me.

I finally told them everything we saw. Jasper pulled Alice onto his lap and just rocked her until she could pull herself together. Bella's reaction surprised me yet again. I have never seen anyone fly into a fit of rage like that in my life, not even a newborn vampire. The growl she released cried of every emotion she must have had pent up for years. The walls of the motel actually shook slightly from the sheer force of it, but that wasn't what surprised me the most; it was the thoughts flying through her head. They were so fast and furious; I had to grab my head from the pain. I couldn't stop them from rushing through my brain. I saw every moment of Bella's life; I saw every pain she had ever endured as Bella relived every moment of her life. Ultimately, it was Jasper who had to suffer the most because it was every single emotion I watched, as well as my pain too. He was clutching his chest with both hands and gasping like he couldn't breathe. The look on his face was of sheer horror. In an attempt to stop what was happening Alice grabbed her and screamed while shaking her shoulders.

"BELLA! STOP!"

As soon as Jasper recovered, he placed his hand on her forehead forcing every loving and caring emotion he had into her. Bella finally collapsed into Jasper's arms. I scooped her up and held her shaking body until she finally calmed down. If I was asked if I was scared, I'd have to say no. I had just finally seen everything I have ever wanted to know about Bella. Unfortunately, along with the good, I also saw every tormented moment of her life. I was lonely before Bella pranced into my life, but she surpassed me there let me tell you. It's no wonder why she wouldn't talk. There was a time when she first left; Eleazar thought she just needed space. I think five years was a little too much, she barely remembered how to speak by the time he figured out she wasn't coming back and went to visit her.

I was a little sorry when she calmed down; her brain shoved me out so hard it felt unbearable to be away from her. It was like she slammed the door in my face. I wasn't out a second when I was already screaming in my head to get back inside.

"Bella can you hear us? Come on Bella open your eyes. It will be okay. We'll fix this. We'll save them. Come on love, come back to me."

"Edward?" there are those gorgeous brown eyes I love so much.

"Right here, always right here."

"Bella, what just happened?" Jasper asked.

"It's what happens when…"

"Jasper, Bella was working with Kate on projecting her shield before she fled. I think this is what Eleazar was referring to in his note. I think she overloaded it," answered Alice.

"Bella, you can't let all those emotions get pent up like that, I felt like someone was putting me through a shredder."

"Sorry!" _God, she shouldn't be sorry, Tanya will be though when I get my hands on her!_

"Bella don't be sorry, were going to need that rage when we get to Italy," Alice chirped.

That was all Alice said before she was on the phone arranging for our flights. We would arrive in Volterra three hours before Eleazar and Carlisle's deadline. Alice was already forming a plan and it was a good one too. I think it might work, keyword being 'might.'

"Bella, can you control that enough to let me back in? I feel like I'm missing a part of you. I finally had all of you, but then you kicked me out. I don't like being out here, I want to be back in. Can you please let me back in?"

"I can try, but…" she whispered out as I stroked her cheekbone with my fingers.

"That's all I ask, just try and let me in. Okay?"

_"Edward, can you hear me?"_

I sighed in relief. "Yes Bella, I can and it feels so good to be back."

_"I don't know how long I can keep it open, but I'll try for you."_

I didn't know what to say, she was doing this just for me! Because I asked her to and she felt safe enough around me to open up completely, without hesitation and of her own free will.

Bella was astonished as we walked through the airport two hours later. Watching her taking in the sights around her was fascinating to me as I listened to her thoughts. Things I took for granted, she looked at with brand new eyes. She had read about them, but never witnessed them firsthand. I thought she was actually going to fall over the first time she watched a child run into his mother's waiting arms. It was something she never got to do. Her eyes lit up every time she saw some use a cell phone, iPod and laptop. If we made it back, I was definitely buying her all of those things.

You could see how scared she was when we entered the plane. So scared in fact that she instantly shut me off. I didn't like that and whimpered at the loss, but I understood her shield was only trying to protect her. She looked over every button, switch and gauge cautiously. It was all Jasper could do to keep her calm when the plane started moving down the tarmac for takeoff. I had to literally hold her in the seat when we lifted off into the air.

"Bella...look at me right here, look at my eyes, I'm right here, you're safe with me."

"Breathe Bella," I could hear her holding her breath.

The next eighteen hours were going to prove to be very interesting, to say the very least.

**A/N Please feel free to let me know who you like the story or if you have any questions about my stories!**

****

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at: http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, But that pleasure belongs to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Dazzle rocks for fixing my boo boo's! I cant thank her enough for doing it!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

After eighteen hours on a plane and having to keep a hold on Bella just to keep her from running off the plane had all of us on edge. Poor Jasper was shoving everything he had at her just to keep her from trying to jump out of the plane! It was definitely an experience I had never had. One minute she was curious and the next she was scared out of her mind. It was all I could do to keep her centered by having her stare into my eyes. Once off the plane, I needed to find a quiet corner in order to help her get a grip.

"Bella…look at me, open up and let me help you," I kept her face securely cupped in my hands.

_"Edward it's too much! I'm too scared! It's too much to take in all at once!"_

"Bella close your eyes and just listen to my voice. You're with me, you're safe, and I love you," I kept my voice low and calm hoping to rein her in a little. It worked because I could understand her thoughts better.

"Breathe Bella, nice and slow, think about when we met in Alaska. Think about when we went hunting last night in the woods," that worked, she was finally calming down.

_"Edward I'm sorry! I know I'm a disappointment, I'm sorry…" _I could never be disappointed in her.

"No Bella you're not! I love you and this is just an adjustment period. You will be by my side always and I am proud to call you my mate," even more astonishing was that she would take me as her mate.

_"Edward I love so much, too much to put into words. I would do anything to be with you, but are you sure I can do this?"_

"Yes love, I know you can do this and I know how much you love me. I can see it. And I can tell you this, I love you as much as you love me!" It was the truth.

_"Thank you… for keeping me," _the pleasure is all mine!

"You don't have to thank me, I will keep you forever. I would never let you go! I could never let you go."

_"Is it time to go save everyone yet?" _I suppose it is.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper are out front with a car to take us to Volterra. Are you ready?"

_"Yes…I think I am. Thank you for bringing me back from the dark side of myself."_

"You're welcome and anytime you need me, I'm here. But for now let's keep this open so I can explain anything that confuses you. Okay?"

_"Okay, I can do that. Edward, do you really like being in here?"_

"Being in your head is where I always want to be. I don't like it… I love it."

_"Okay… let's not keep Alice and Jasper waiting any longer."_

After taking her by hand, I led her out of the airport. When we reached the car she was much calmer. She even chatted to me on the ride; I was in my own private Bella heaven. I really can't explain how much I need to be in her mind. It's like a drug to me. I for one will not be trying to quit my addiction anytime soon.

"Hey Jasper we're almost there. Why don't we pull over and give Bella a moment to be human."

_"How did you know what to say? Never mind, you read Alice's mind."_

"I told you…I was a nervous wreck…are you mad at me?"

_No…I'm just…adjusting. No one has ever cared about my needs before, so I always had to hide them._

"Well, keep adjusting because I care about everything about you, but most definitely your needs and wants for the matter. I never want you to hide anything from me, especially not something you need or desire," I would give this girl anything.

"Edward…I have to shut you out now, so I can go…with Alice to the…you know…"

I just nodded. I didn't want her to do it, but I understood her desire to go to the restroom privately. Alice swept her away with a wave and Bella gave once last glance over her shoulder; I think she was just checking to see if I was okay with everything. I was more than okay even considering what we were about to attempt. While Bella took her moment, Jasper and I decide to plan out what would come next.

"Okay Jasper, what is the plan?"

"See here on Alice's drawing? This area will be the least guarded and is where Alice sees us going in. She and Bella will be outside guiding us through, if Bella goes in with us Alice can't see what will happen. So if we do it this way, Alice can watch our every future move and you can pick it out of her head. She sees this working, problem is even against their request she wants to go after Carlisle and Eleazar. However, she can't see the outcome because Bella will be there."

"I think we should at least attempt it, if it looks like it won't work, we can flee then."

"My thoughts exactly," this of course I knew.

"Alice, make sure Bella grabs something to eat please."

_"Already on it."_

"So plan it out Jasper and we will give it our best shot," and do a whole lot of praying.

"Are you ready ladies?" God I hope we make it back because; I want nothing more than to make Bella my wife!

Bella ate in the car while we finished the ride to Volterra. I could see all the plans Jasper was making while I spent the whole time staring at Bella. She's even beautiful when she eats. I haven't said anything to her, but when she eats while I'm in her mind and the way she thinks of food, yeah it makes me want to kiss her and more. It didn't help that I haven't kissed her since the first time in Alaska. These new urges are so foreign to me; I will definitely have to talk to my brothers on what to do about them.

The final stretch of the ride only took half an hour to complete. The prison, if that's what you want to call it was a small stone castle a few miles behind the main castle. Like the main castle, it was made of boulders cemented together to make the walls, but this one had no windows. These walls were twice as thick to make it stronger, since it was holding vampires. Most prisoners being held are here because they wouldn't give the Volturi what they wanted. How would I know, that's easy, if they had exposed us to a human or made an immortal child the penalty was instant death. Those are the two enforceable laws we have, so what's left? It was the petty stuff that annoyed the guard.

Just like Alice saw, the way she chose was clear. So we left them in the woods and made our way down to the building. Alice saw that there were ten guards in and outside the prison and I concurred since I could pick up their thoughts. Finding the families thoughts was easy. The way in wasn't through the walls, but the tunnels below them. We slipped in under the iron grate covering a tunnel below. The drop was very short which meant that our ceiling was their floor, this was a good thing. With only two hours left until the deadline, we started walking the tunnels till we were directly below their cell. I waited until Alice's visions showed no guards in the hall above us and I started removing the dirt from above my head until I could see the stone floor.

"Did someone call for a rescue party?" I whispered, they were thinking their responses, which was a good thing.

_"Dude you are the Man!"_ Thanks Emmett.

_"It took you long enough! Do you know what this place is doing to my hair?"_ Only Rosalie could worry about that.

_"Oh son, are you all safe? You shouldn't be here."_ Yes Mom…

_"Have you heard anything from Eleazar or Carlisle?"_ That always worried Carmen.

_"Thank god!"_ Keep praying Irina were not out of here yet.

_"What do you need us to do?"_

"Just stay to the outside walls of the room" I whispered back to Kate.

I paused when Alice saw a guard making his rounds because this close he would have heard my digging. I resumed after he finished his sweep. Slowly I scratched around the edges of the largest stone removing the mortar while Jasper held the stone in place. Jasper nodded when I was through. Alice saw the guard would make another swing in five minutes so we decided to wait till he made his next pass. This would give us the most amount of time before he would notice they were gone. I tried to reach into Bella's mind, but she had her shield up. So I could only hope she was okay. Once Alice gave the all clear, we pulled the stone down revealing everyone staring back at us. They were definitely happy to see us. One by one they silently slip through the hole and started to follow us out of tunnel.

Once the stone was back in place, we joined them and went back to where Alice and Bella were waiting. My heart leapt for joy as I watched all the Denali's rush up and grab Bella into a tight embrace. She looked almost happy. Almost because she wasn't sure if she should believe they were really happy to see her.

"Bella, they are very happy and relieved to see you," Jasper had picked up her feelings and decided to put her mind at ease.

**Bella's POV**

I was happy to hear their real feelings for me as I was worried how seeing them again was going to be. This actually made it easier for me to breathe.

"Bella of course were happy to see you, it's been so long and we have been so worried over the years. We can't talk about this now, but we will when this is over," Kate said firmly.

"Bella you are the only daughter I'm ever going to have and I wouldn't want anyone but you!" Your daughter?

_"Edward, does she really see me that way?"_

"Yes, in her mind you are her daughter and she has been very worried about you since you ran away," I never thought anyone would really want me as a daughter not even my dad, after what Tanya said.

Okay so here's the plan to get out Eleazar and Carlisle. We have an hour before the deadline, so we're going to have to avoid as much contact as possible until we get to their room. Alice can't see how this is going to work since Bella's involved. Anyone who wants to run feel free, I know they said not to go after them, but the four of us are going to try anyway. Everyone else is free to run for it. Our distraction will help with your get away. Everyone just shook their heads and said no. They were all coming.

The outside of the castle had only one guard and we waited until he was far enough away to not smell us coming. Alice's visions said they would all come rushing to the castle once they noticed the empty cell. I knew what Bella was thinking because she currently had us all under her bubble. Even though she was scared, she wanted the family safe with her.

"Bella I need you to let me out, keep everyone else in."

"No! Why?"

"Because Bella, I need to read their thoughts. It is okay; if anyone attacks me just pull me back in," she just nodded; you could tell she was not feeling very comfortable about this idea.

Slipping past the outer guard was easy, however, ten vampires scaling up the side of a castle was another story. We all made the leap one floor up to an outcrop landing. Alice's next vision told us we needed to get one more story up before we would find an open window. Jasper's plan from here was simple; we would leave everyone hidden on the roof while we entered the window and search for our fathers. The minute I entered the room I could hear Carlisle's thoughts. He was worried about us all and hoped we'd forgive him for what he was about to do, sacrificing himself in an attempt to save all of us. Yeah, sorry that's not going to happen! The hallway was empty, so we made our way to the room that held Carlisle and Eleazar. The look on their faces was one I won't be forgetting in the near future. To say they saw us coming would be a lie.

**A/N Please feel free to let me know who you like the story or if you have any questions about my stories!**

****

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at: http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, But that pleasure belongs to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Dazzle rocks for fixing my boo boo's! I cant thank her enough for doing it!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

As we quietly opened the door to reveal my dad and Carlisle sitting in arm chairs in front of the fire, I could not help but feel relieved. However, their expressions were anything but relieved, they were not happy to see us. Instantly, it brought back all my fears that he did not want me. Even if Edward said he did, his face told a whole different story. Not a word was spoken as they followed us out into the hallway and down to the room with the window where we entered. Quickly and quietly we all slipped out the window. I watched silently as everyone hugged without a spoken word, but the all too familiar longing to belong washed over me crushing my heart like a sledgehammer.

I knew Edward knew what was happening even with my mind closed. It was written all over his face as he took my hand and squeezed lightly. I could not even force a smile as much as I tried. We started moving in the direction of Jasper when his head jerked towards me. However, it was not until I passed him did he place his hand on my shoulder attempting to make me feel better, but it was not working. My family thought of me as a disappointment, this was a fact I could not change. Once back on the ground, we took off running as fast as we could, trying to put as much distance between us and the castle. The minute I started losing ground, Edward grabbed my arm and flung me onto his back. Well that did not help my self-esteem; nothing feels worse than being a burden on everyone. No one stopped running until we were out of Italy and into Switzerland.

"What part of don't come for us was beyond your comprehension! How could you disrespect us like that!"

"Eleazar…"

"Be quiet Alice! She's my daughter and I'll say what I need, to get it into her head."

"BELLA! NO!"

That was it, I twisted and turned once breaking free of Edward's hold on my waist, and was off and running. I could not take it anymore. I could not hear it anymore. The tears started almost immediately, but I did not care, I was crushed. I could never please that man, no matter how much I tried. Actually, I felt like…I always let everyone down.

**Alice's POV**

"ELEAZAR! I tried to warn you she was going to run! I saw us chasing her. Stay here if you want to, but I'm going after my sister!"

Edward and Jazz were the first to give chase after Bella, with me right on their heels. We knew Bella was unsure of how everyone felt about her and Eleazar had just confirmed it. The last time she ran, she was gone for 40 years. I was not waiting that long to see my sister again.

"Jazz, how bad is she?" I asked, but never slowed down.

"She's a total mess! She feels unwanted, undeserving and worse unloved! What was he thinking? Didn't he even care when Tanya said all those awful things about her?"

"BELLA!" Edward called out as he spotted her ahead. She was showing no signs of stopping. Thankfully, he was always the fastest! It only took another few seconds before he had her in his grasp. She was not about to stop struggling, even when Jazz started pumping her full of calm. It was not an adequate amount to stop her from struggling and nowhere near being able to reach her internal grief.

"Bella! Don't struggle, just let it out. I am here! I have you! You are safe with me! Remember? I LOVE YOU! Come on Bella, we are not leaving you! You cannot run from us, we will not let you do that again."

Edward had finally managed to wrestle her to the ground and wrap himself securely around her, locking her body against his. He just repeatedly told her, "I love you" while the others all managed to catch up with us. Jasper threw himself in a protective crouch as Eleazar rushed forward. I have seen my husband do this before, and it was always for a family member. He wasn't about to let Eleazar cause her any more pain.

"Eleazar, back off before you do any more damage!"

"What are you talking about Jasper? Why would I do any damage to Bella?"

"Did you really think yelling all those things that made her insecure in the first place, were going to help her?"

"Jazz why does he look like he has no idea what you're talking about?"

"Because he doesn't, none of them do. They're all confused."

"Jasper, please let me examine her."

Carlisle joined Edward on the ground. He did not like where she was going because she was crashing in a big way. They all looked at me when I sighed heavily. I knew I had to tell them, but was it a good thing to do in front of Bella. What if what they say now confirms her fears? I had to, since either they knew and just didn't care or didn't know she had heard the conversation and how bad it messed her up. So, I repeated every awful thing Bella heard that night while Bella lay catatonic on the forest floor whimpering.

"That two faced Bitch! I'll tear her to pieces when I see her again!" Eleazar was so pissed off, he was shaking.

"How could she do that? When did she start thinking she could speak for the rest of us?" Kate was equally shocked.

Everyone else was too shocked to say anything. Carmen just dry sobbed, finally understanding that it was Tanya who caused her to lose all those years with the only daughter she would ever have.

"Eleazar, we need to move her some place quiet and secluded," Carlisle demanded.

"Right - let's go. Edward I'll carry…"

"NO! You won't, she is my mate! I'll carry her," Edward was still livid.

"Edward relax, he won't hurt her. He didn't know," Carlisle tried calming him down.

Edward just nodded, but refused to relinquish Bella to Eleazar. She was his and he was not giving her up. I did not need to be psychic to see that one. We did not have to search for long before we found a quaint Inn on a mountainside. It was perfect! Out of the way, quiet and serene, just what we needed for Bella. Even once Edward reached his room, he would not let go. He just sat on the bed rocking and begging her to let him into her mind. Sometimes he seemed lost when she would keep him out.

**Edward's POV**

"Come on Bella, I know you can hear me. Let me in, I can help. Please?" I will admit it, I would do more than beg to get back into Bella's mind, and I was not below groveling.

"Please - Bella. Please!"

"Edward, everyone is out in the woods keeping watch. Alice has not seen anyone coming for us yet. Nevertheless, I do need to check on Bella again to see if there are any changes."

I know Carlisle was doing what he needed to do, but so was I. I needed Bella to hear me. I had to get through to her, bring her back to me. She remained unresponsive for hours. I talked about everything, things I wanted to do with her, things I wanted to give her, and everything I felt for her.

"I love you. Please come back to me, I cannot be without you anymore. I want you always."

I knew she heard me the moment her mind opened to me. Her thoughts were swimming in a whirlpool motion. She did not know which ones she should believe. However, there were more negative than positive ones. This is where the problem lay.

_"Edward? Are you there?"_

"Yes, I'm always here."

_"I'm scared; I don't know what to believe. I heard them all say they love and wanted me, but what if they're lying to me."_

"Bella, only one person has ever lied to you in your whole life. Tanya was cruel and vicious, but what she said was a total lie. I saw their faces when Alice told them what happened. They were shocked, Carmen was crushed and your father was furious."

_"How do I get back out?"_

"Bella I know you love me, but I need you to say it out loud. That's all I want you think about."

_"I love you…I love you…I love you."_

"Out loud. Say it…out loud." I cooed in her ear.

"I love you Edward!" I smiled happily when the words finally came out of her perfect lips.

"I love you too! Welcome back!"

Before she could say anything else, I eagerly placed my lips on hers. She tasted so good, I needed more so licked her bottom lip. This caused her to gasped, allowing me for the first time to slide my tongue against hers. It was the single greatest feeling I have ever had. I did, however, stop enjoying myself as the thoughts Eleazar were quickly approaching from down the hall. She heard my sigh, but did not see me licking my lips. I wanted to taste her again.

"Did I…do something wrong?"

"No, but we will not be alone for long. Your dad is coming."

_"Is he mad at me?"_

"No, not at all, but he is very worried about you."

Bella flinched when he opened the door. He did not rush in when he entered which was a good thing, because if Bella grabbed my shirt any tighter, I would have been shirtless.

"Bella are you okay?" She only nodded her reply to him.

"Edward can I talk to Bella alone? Please?"

"Bella, I'm only going to check in with Alice. I will be right back. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes…I think so."

After breathing a kiss into her hair, I was out the door. I prayed the whole way until I found Alice, outside where she was waiting for me. Her and Jasper were expecting me to freak out, but I was keeping my anxiety to myself, although I am sure Jasper felt it.

"So any word on the Volturi? Have they sent anyone yet?"

"No, they have decided to wait. They were not too happy with the guard for losing us in the first place, and then you add in our ability to sneak off with everyone. They are questioning if they can take us on and come out unskaved," Jasper seemed quite happy stating this.

"So, what is Carlisle's plan?"

"Well, we are going back to Forks and the Denali's are headed for Alaska."

"I see…and where does that leave me and Bella?"

"That is up to you two to decide. I have not seen whether you join us or not and I am worried about it. I hate the thought of you leaving us."

"I cannot be without her Alice. It would kill me; I will be where ever she is whether it is Alaska or Forks. It will be her choice, and I will follow her. I'm sorry you're worried, but you understand, right?"

"Yes…I do, as you know I would not go anywhere without Jasper. So the way I see it, you had better talk her into coming to Forks, if you know what's best for you. Esme and Carlisle will miss you horribly if you don't come back."

I knew she was right; it would be the biggest blow to their world if I left them. Nevertheless, just the thought of a life without Bella, carved a hole in my chest the size of Montana. I had to remind myself not to attack Eleazar when I walked back in the room to find him hugging Bella. Eleazar clapped me on the shoulder as he passed me on his way out. I was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. What had she told him? Was she leaving me to go back with them? Did she not want to go to Forks or be with me for that matter? I was having a hard time breathing as I took a seat next to her. She spoke before I did, and for her that was highly unusual.

"Before you say anything…I will love you always, I just wanted you to know that first off."

**A/N Please feel free to let me know who you like the story or if you have any questions about my stories!**

****

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at: http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight! We are only allowed to play with it!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

When my dad came in the room and asked Edward to leave, I honestly panicked; I thought he was going to try to make Edward leave me.

"Bella, I am so sorry for any pain, I may have caused you in the past. I never heard Tanya's comments about you. If I had, I would have shredded her on the spot. I have loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you in that basket. The only reason I waited so long to check on you was that I was stupid enough to listen to Tanya when she said you needed girl time away. You can never make me hate you, no matter what you do. I love you." Remember what Edward said.

"I'm starting to see that now. It is going to take a while to get those thoughts out of my head but I will eventually, I think. I should have stayed instead of running this is half my fault. And I know I do not really ever say it but… I love you too." Talking is a good thing.

"Bella, Carmen and I have been talking and we are wondering, where you are going when we leave here?" That makes three of us.

"I don't know yet… I was hoping to… You know be with Edward…but he hasn't said anything yet." But I am still hoping!

"You love him, don't you?" God Yes!

"More then I can say." There are no words to explain just how much I love Edward.

"Okay, well… talk to him and see what he has to say. However, no matter where you go, Carmen and I have decided to follow you, if that is okay of course. We do not want to lose you again. So either way we have decided not to live in Denali with Tanya. So if you two go to Alaska, we will build a place near you or with you if you prefer. If Edward asks you to go to Forks, well then that's where we will buy something." WOW! I guess I do have to believe they care after all.

"You would… really do that… for me?" Just checking.

"Yes, we would. We would have done it sooner, had we known about Tanya's little stunt. Bella, we have lost too much time and now we need to rebuild our family."

I was surprised when my dad hugged me; it was not something we did a lot of. I was even more surprised when Edward walked in and saw us; his face said he was less then happy. I never understood how to read him. I know it means something but what exactly that is, I am not sure. So when he sat down, I decided to jump in feet first.

"Before you say anything…I will love you always, I just wanted you to know that first off."

He needed to know, no matter what he decided to do. That was how I felt, and I wanted him to know it before he sent me away.

"Bella, why does it sound like your saying goodbye? Are you planning on leaving me?"

"No, I didn't mean…I just wanted you to know, um…before you…"

"Bella, I already told you I'm not leaving you. I need you, I want you and I love you."

"So I'm going…" I did not finish the sentence when Edward leaned in and started placing small soft kisses on my lips. God I love the way he kisses.

"Yes…you…are…" He snuck in in between kisses. God he tasted amazing! I did not want it to stop, so I entwined my finger in his hair. I had a feeling he did not mind when he started purring and his kisses deepen until I was left breathless. When he broke it off, I was practically panting, but I was not alone.

"We should let everyone know that were going to Forks with my Family. You haven't even met Rosalie and Emmett yet." Right forgot about that.

"What if…they don't like me?" I whispered.

"Bella, they will love you, you are my family now." God that sounds good.

**EPOV**

I wanted to add 'whether they like it or not', but I think Bella would have miss understood that statement. My only concern was Rosalie's colorful personality. I will one day get her to see there is no separating us. She is a Cullen now even if she does not bare the name, yet!

"Do you feel up to going out and saying 'Hello' to everyone?"

"Yes… I think so" Always so afraid.

Everyone was down stairs in the yard making their plans for the return trip. I admit I was not looking forward to getting Bella on a plane again.

"Bella I'd like you meet Rosalie and Emmett, Rose and Emmett this is my Bella."

"Welcome to the family Bella." Rose actually pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment.

"Hey little sister let me know if you ever need me to kick his ass for yah." Emmett surprised Bella with a huge bear hug. She almost jumped behind me, almost.

"Carlisle, Bella and I would like to return to Forks with the family."

"Well that is great news! Bella will love Forks."

"_Edward you will have to call Marty and order a crest for her." _I just nodded.

He was right. Of course, I wanted Bella to wear our family crest, now if I had an idea of how she would like to wear it, I would be all set. Bella does not wear any jewelry. I also needed to decide when I would give it to her. All that would have to wait until I got her home. This time Alice had decided a private plan was in order and I had to agree, Bella would be easier to control if we were not so worried about human eyes watching.

Bella found the trip home much easier, since she was on my lap and staring into my eyes for most of the trip. It also helped having me in her head and talking about all the things she was going to see at home. Her biggest worry was school and that was scheduled to begin in two weeks. I was not sure if I could have her adjusted in time, but I was definitely going to try. Rosalie took this opportunity to try to get to know Bella. I was happy to see them get along so well. At first, I thought Rose might be a little jealous of Bella being half-human but her thoughts were more of the big sister kind. Many of their thoughts were not as I expected. Carlisle's were of regret. He regretted not introducing us sooner. He thought he could have saved us so many years of loneliness.

"_I am so sorry son that I didn't see it sooner. I should have seen you two would be perfect for each other. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"Carlisle you can't look at it that way. It might not have happened if things were done differently." He would need time to think over my words.

I however was not looking forward to seeing Tanya again. I could guarantee that I wasn't going to try to tear off her head. However, we did not intend on having any conversations with her. My plan was, as soon as we arrived in Alaska we would take off running to Bella's to retrieve anything she wanted to bring with her. Tanya was waiting for us on the porch when we pulled in. She was acting happy and relieved but when she had her thoughts blocked, I knew better. Eleazar was out and running before the car even stopped. You could see in his eyes he wanted revenge for everything both families had been through.

"I warned you if you ever messed with my daughter I'd rip you to pieces! How could you turn on your family?" He screamed as he slammed her against the house by her throat.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I've done nothing wrong." She was definitely scared.

"Yes you do! First with what you did to Bella, forcing her leave. You knew that she wouldn't come back and said nothing!"

"Okay so I said a few things to make her leave! It's not like any of us really wanted her here anyways!" GGGRRRHHH! Okay so I did not try to suppress my growl. If it were not for her I would have meet my mate years ago.

"You don't ever speak for me! I love my daughter and your words are just poison! We are leaving! You're lucky I'm not going to kill you, you can thank Carmen for that!"

"If you ever come near Bella again I will not be as nice as Eleazar!" I stopped when Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder.

"_Edward take Bella home, get her things and come right back." _Bella did not resist when I grabbed her hand and started running towards the cabin.

"Listen you sorry excuse for a vampire, you wont have to worry about them because if you even think about hurting them, it will be me that takes you down!" Jasper's voice was the last thing I heard as we continued our run.

The clearing was a welcome sight. However, Bella's thoughts were not so comforted. She actually thought for a split second that I might leave her here.

"Come on Bella, no stalling its time to get your stuff and come home with me."

"Yeah I know…this is you last chance to leave me behind." Not Happening!

"Get your stuff before I run off with you and leave everything else behind." I meant it!

She really did not want to take much with her, some photos, some clothes, her favorite books and her bearskin rug. Okay I did not see that one coming. However, her thoughts said it all. It was a trophy from her first solo kill. It was a sign that said she could do it. And I had all the fate in the world that she could do anything once she was adjusted to her new way of life.

Tanya was nowhere to be seen when we got back and everyone was saying his or her goodbyes. I felt bad for Kate and Irina, they were so sad having their family split apart because of Tanya. We made sure to tell them they were always welcome to join us in Forks. So with all the cars loaded up we started for home, a week ahead of schedule. I spent the 24 hours drive in Bella's mind explaining anything that surprised or confused her. But those were becoming fewer and farther between. Alice and Jasper really provided Bella with security, she was happy that they drove with us.

Alice was already calling Bella her best friend, sister, and Jasper kept thinking of her as his baby sister. This was a new thing for them. Even though everyone tried to find me a mate, no one ever thought what it meant to them if I did find one.

Bella sat in the car just gasping when we pulled into the garage. The family was starting to realize just how unfamiliar everyday things were to Bella.

"Come on Bella I'll give you a tour."

"It's… so big. I might get lost." God I love when she giggles.

"Don't worry I'll always find you." Hide and seek might be fun!

She was just in awe as we made our way through the house. I did not realize until we hit the third floor that I forgot something again.

"Um yeah this is… our room."

"Edward…there's no…bed."

"Yeah I forgot about that. I guess I will have to order one for you. I am sorry I did not think about your needs. Can you forgive me?"

"It's not a real problem…I mean; I can always just sleep on the floor."

"No you can't! I don't want you sleeping on the floor like a dog."

Oh, man! Why does she bit her lip when I raise my voice? Doesn't she understand she is better then that. Not to mention if she does not leave that lip alone I am going to have to help her out with biting it!

"Hey dude move the couch will yah, where are we putting this bed anyways?"

What? Shaking my head I realized, Alice had seen this one coming and thankful saved my butt! I had the couch in the hall before Bella could ask what was going on. It was a beautiful sight, to see a bed in my room. Yah, I never thought that would happen!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer's does!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I already know he's not here.

"He'll be right back; he went hunting with the boys. All that male bonding stuff."

"Oh…okay…thanks Alice." All I could think was 'like in Alaska'?

God, I am so scared! What if they are still trying to set him up with someone else? What if they think I'm not a good choice for him? I mean he didn't even want me to know he was going hunting with them. I can tell he is hiding something from me, but I'm sure what it is.

"Bella, I am going to be honest with you, me and Jazz set this whole thing up. We wanted to talk to you both alone." I had a feeling that was the case.

"About what?" Here it comes.

"Well… has Edward explained that he's never been in any sort of relationship with anyone that wasn't a family member?"

"He only said he had no desire to be with anyone before. Why?"

"Okay… and I know you have never been in a relationship with anyone, so that's why we arranged for this little talk. We want to help you guys out with any questions or concerns you might have." Like what?

"So you're not trying to keep us apart?"

"Nope, that's furthest thing from the truth. I just thought maybe you had some questions that you might feel better about asking a girl and not Edward." I might as well bet it out there.

"When Edward asked me to his girlfriend, he meant as a couple right… like you and Jasper?"

"Yes, that's exactly what he meant. Do you still want to be his girlfriend now that you know what it means?" That's a stupid question of course I do.

Yes, Alice can I ask you for a favor? Could you make me look like someone …he would think was pretty?"

"He already thinks your pretty! But if you mean will I take you shopping for clothes and make up, the answer is absolutely. First thing in the morning, we will go shopping. You might even feel more confident if you felt pretty. Bella you are pretty even if you don't see it."

"I'm just so plain looking, I saw all those girls throwing themselves at him and they were so much prettier then me."

"Not in Edwards's eyes, he has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you."

"Alice…what's the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach when he kisses me?"

"Is it a burning feeling or a fluttery feeling?"

"Both…they take turns." Great she's giggling at me I must really be stupid.

"That's easy; the fluttery feeling is nerves because you love him. The burning one also comes from love but its desire. It means he's stimulating your body with his touch and your body wants more." Ooohhh!

"Does he feel them too?"

"I'm sure he does! That's why the boys took him hunting to discuss his feelings."

"Okay… do you think he'll grow tired of me and want someone else?"

"No Bella, vampires only change temperaments twice in their lives one is when they find their mate which Edward has already done with you. The only other time would be if he lost you. You see vampires mate for life. There is no changing how he feels about you anymore."

"Okay…thanks Alice for talking to me." Can it be true is he really mine?

"Anytime you have a question that you don't want to talk to Edward about, just come find me, now go back to sleep, he'll be here when you wake up."

**EPOV**

"Okay Edward you know why we dragged you out here so shoot." Okay Major Jasper!

"I don't know where to start." I whispered out almost hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"Start at the beginning son. Just because you have Bella as you mate does not mean you should not try to woo her. Girls like to feel special, like bringing her flowers or taking her out on a date. Show her you care about her, and don't forget to tell her that as well."

"I can do that…What about sex? Do you think she would mind waiting until were married? We can have sex right? I mean she's half vampire, I wouldn't break her… right?"

"Well…yes you can have sex but you need to remember when the time comes, she is a virgin so you will sort of have to break a part of her." Oh, right!

"I remember all that from med school, I just meant I wouldn't hurt her any other way."

"I don't think that's a problem. She's as durable as we are."

"So what else?" If were going for embarrassment might as well go all the way.

"Dude you have to tell her she's gorgeous like a million times a day and don't forget pet names like snukem's and crap like that."

"What's wrong with Bella!" I screamed at him. It a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

That's when I heard her gasp and run. She overheard me yell at Emmett, by why would she run. I didn't get it. She was just barely close enough to hear us but now she was sprinting the other way. What was she doing out here anyways? Just as I was about to run after her, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Alice, what is Bella doing out here. And why did she run away from us?"

"Well I just found a note when I went to check on her. She said she could not sleep and went hunting. SO! WHY THE HELL DO, I SEE YOU SPENDING AN ETERNITY ALONE! What the hell did you say or do!" I didn't reply before shutting the phone.

"We have to find Bella Now! I don't know what she heard but she's running away and she's headed towards La Push!" I was already running before I finished my demand.

Everyone took off scrambling to find her. We had to beat her to the treaty line, before she accidentally crossed it. Her scent was so close but I couldn't see her. It faded and stopped before we hit the line. How did we pass her? Where did she go?

"Emmett stay here! I'm going back and track her scent again."

It was not until I got close to where her scent had been the strongest that I realized, Bella was not on the ground she was in the trees. That is why I had run past her I never looked up. I leaped up the nearest tree and caught her new trail, she was still heading towards La Push but she was doing it from above. I didn't hesitate as I flung myself from tree to tree. I was getting closer when her scent dropped towards the ground. She was close now. That's when I saw her. She was ten feet from the treaty line staring at werewolf. It blocked her from crossing so that was the good thing, the bad thing was, yeah they never seen a hybrid before.

"Bella, please love don't move, stay very still for me."

"Back off! She does not know about the treaty, but we will fix that. She hasn't crossed the line yet."

"Edward? What is that?"

"He's a werewolf Bella. Please… stay very still, don't move okay?"

She was too scared and she flinched. That caused the wolf to swipe at her with its claws. His thoughts were confused, he thought she was a vampire but when he saw the blood, it didn't make any sense to him. When he took off for the woods I wanted to kill him, but Bella was more important to me.

"BELLA!" I flashed to her side fast enough to catch her as she crumbled to the ground.

I could hear everyone else running our way as I took off my shirt and tried to put pressure on the wounds.

"Edward what happened!"

"Carlisle, I don't understand, why isn't she healing?"

"Edward she is half human, she bleeds. We have to get her home so I can help her. I just hope the wounds don't go to her organs."

The whole time I ran with her, I keep whispering to her 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry' hoping she could hear me. Carlisle had called ahead to have everything ready in his office. Eleazar and Carmen were frantic when we arrived. I heard Emmett explain everything as I run up the stairs and placed Bella on a cot Rosalie had just finished setting up.

"Which mutt was it?" In her thoughts, she was screaming for revenge.

"It was Paul!" seethed Jasper

His plans were not far off from Roses. He planned on take out the dog, and I do not mean for a walk. Carlisle was working as fast as he could, two of the wounds were deeper then the other two. He sent Emmett to guard the front door and Japer to the back. He had Alice go into the blood reserve he kept on hand in case we had guests. My job was to feed Bella the blood since an IV would not be possible. I watched in his mind as he tried to figure out a way to close the wounds, since stitches also were not possible. He decided on wrapping her like if she had broken a rib. I couldn't help but feel jealous when he cut open her shirt, I didn't want anyone seeing that much of Bella. I was in awe that even covered in blood; she was the beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. Alice appeared with a bathrobe for us to wrap Bella in, it was pink and fuzzy. The only thing left was how long before she would heal. She had never been hurt before, so only time would tell.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I do not!

Hiding Bella

Chapter 15

**EPOV**

It tore me up inside to see her like that, just lying there all wrapped up in gauze. I wish I knew what she had been thinking when she ran. But that was the problem, it wasn't all physical pain, some of it was in her head. I didn't get my answer until Jasper stopped in to see if she was making any progress.

"Edward she knows you love her, but she's afraid. I think I might have an idea why. The only thing she could have heard was when you yelled, "What's wrong with Bella." I asked Alice how her conversation went while we gone…and I think she is afraid of us, more pointedly, me and Emmett. I think she's afraid were going to try to tear you two apart."

"You're probably right when…when I met Bella, I was running from you two and Tanya. If I had to guess…I would say you are probably right. But I don't know how to fix it."

"You cant, it's something only Emmett and I can fix. I know you do not want to hear this, but the truth is… this is something only we can fix. I know you want to fix everything for her, but you need to let us do this." How could I not, he was right.

Therefore, I let them take turns coming in and holding her hand, telling her all the reassuring things that they felt. They kept doing it all day long. It wasn't until Jasper decided to show Bella how he felt, did she show the signs that she was coming to. It was little things like a tiny whimper and the twitching of her fingers.

"_Oohhh Edward it hurts…"_ It was so nice to hear her even if it was cries from pain.

"I know baby girl, I know" God… I wish I could take away her pain.

"Carlisle, Eleazar she's waking up."

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't find you quicker."

"_Nooo it's my fault, you said don't move…and I did"_

"Bella, they weren't trying to get me to leave you…they don't think there is anything wrong with you. Emmett said I needed to give you a pet name and I thought Bella was a perfect name, that's what you heard."

"Ooohhh…I thought…" She could even finish the sentence through the pain.

"Bella just breathe for me, all right? Everything sounds okay, how much pain are you in?"

"Um…I guess a lot." It was all she could do to mumble that out.

"Yes… well, we can not really give you anything for that, I am sorry about that. I am going to remove your bandages to see how quickly you are healing. Okay?"

You could see the fear in her eyes when I prepared to leave her for her privacy. Her eyes were begging me not to go. I needed to know what was the right thing to do was.

"Bella would you like me to stay or wait outside?"

"_I want you to stay but not if seeing me will gross you out."_ Right like that would happen!

After resuming my original place next to her, I cupped her face in my hand, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I didn't move my face away from hers; I just sat there soaking up her marvelous scent, until Carlisle was done removing all the bandages. To my relief you could see she had started to heal, she would definitely need a few more days. She watched me carefully to see if I showed any signs of disgust, there was something in my eyes but it was not disgust! Seeing her naked torso had my stomach doing summersaults, I desperately wanted to reach out and feel the smooth soft skin that was exposed to me. But that was not about to happen, not with my father in the room, watching our every move. I tried not to pay attention to her flesh but it was screaming for me to reach out and touch it. I decided I had better stare at her face; I did not want her to be subconscious about her delightful body.

"Bella, you are beautiful." I cooed in her ear.

"_You're not disgusted?"_

"Not even close!" I chuckled as a grin swept across her face.

Carlisle was expecting me to tell him what she though, but I just shook my head. Even though it was innocent enough, it was private.

**SPOV**

"Okay, everyone enough! We need to figure out what we are going to do about Paul's blunder. Like the fact or not, he attacked that girl, what ever she was. She did not cross the line and she did not attack first. They now have the right to call off the treaty and they could declare war and its well within their rights."

"Paul what the hell were you thinking! You had no right to touch her! Even if she was a bloodsucker." Seth barked out.

"That's the thing, we don't even know what she is. Do we even know if she is dead or alive, maybe we can still fix this? What about Billy can he call them and see if we are screwed before we panic?" Paul is always looking for an excuse to attack one of them.

"I don't know… that leech seemed really pissed off. I think she was his mate." Nice Quil like we couldn't see that one.

"Great! Way to go genius! He's probably all ready planning his revenge." Embrey is as pissed as I am.

"Look! I'm not going to involve the council until we have to, so any volunteers to make a visit to the bloodsuckers? Paul you are going! And you are going to apologize!"

"Christ yeah, I'll go it's probably going to end in a fight, if they don't except the moron's apology." I knew I count on Jake.

"Good the rest run patrols, we want to be ready in case they do come here. We'll be back as soon as we can."

We reached the boundary line fifteen minutes later in human form. We were not about to set them off anymore then Paul the idiot, had already done. The boys were not too happy with coming in human form but I insisted. One good thing about being the Alpha they had no choice. I understood Paul's confusion the minute I picked up her scent it was definitely bloodsucker but it was mixed with something else, human maybe. There was blood on the ground, so I guess it was a possibility. As much as I dreaded doing it I called Dr. Cullen, he agreed to come right down. And true to his word, he and two others arrived within minutes.

"We are sorry about the recent incident. Paul was wrong for what he did. Is the girl okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine. I am also sorry for the actions of your pack member. Would you care to explain what he was thinking when he attacked a member of my family."

"And my daughter!" Great even worse!

"I'm sorry I hurt her, I was really confused to what she was and when she waved her hand I freaked out. I was wrong, please don't take my actions out on the pack or the people of La Push." Well at least he sounded sincere.

"This is not going to cause a war and as far as were concerned the treaty is still in effect. However, I would suggest you avoid Bella and Edward. He won't tolerate another attack and neither will we."

"Can we ask what she is?"

"Her name is Bella and she's my daughter. She is also half vampire and half human."

"I didn't know that was possible. Is she an animal drinker?"

"Yes well she is unique. And she has always feed on animals. Paul scared her; she has lived a secluded life. So you can imagine how a giant wolf would seem threatening to her."

"Well… we will do our best not to do make that mistake again. Please let her and Edward know we're all sorry, not just Paul."

"We will and thank you Sam, for asking us here to apologize." Well at least we weren't at war!

**BPOV**

"Edward I need Alice…please?" I need a human moment here!

"Why, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Edward, she wants me to take her for a moment to be human." Yes! Alice!

"Oh…Sorry, would you like me to make you something to eat while you're gone?" Yes food!

"Yes… please?" I could definitely eat.

"Okay see you back here when you're done. Okay?" All I could manage was a nod as Alice picked me up.

Oowww! That hurt and I didn't even move. I knew Alice ways trying to be gentile and I knew it wasn't her fault it hurt. Edward was back before we were, with a hot bowl of soup from Carmen. She has been hovering since I woke up and I getting use to her being around. Carlisle, my dad and Jasper came to tell us about the meeting with the wolf that attacked me. Edward was growling at their thought before they even entered the room.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Okay…I guess?"

"_Edward is it suppose to feel like when you brush your hands across a pine tree?"_

"It's itching. Why didn't you say anything before?" I just shrugged its not like ever felt itchy before.

"Bella you really have to tell us these things the moment they start, so lets have a look shall we?" Not with everyone staring at me!

"_Privately…right?" _

"Yes! Privately, do you want me to leave too?" I just shook my head. I didn't want to be alone with Carlisle. It is not that I did not trust him but I was just more comfortable giving any long answers in my head.

"Well Bella, it looks really good. I can see a definite improvement. Few more days and I think you will be as good as new. You may not heal as fast as a full vampire but you do heal faster then a human."

"_Will it look terrible when it heals? Will I look awful?" _

"No Bella, even if they leave behind a scare you will always be perfect to me."

Well that was good to hear. I could not bare it if he didn't want to look at me or if looked at me like I was hideous.

"I want to go to sleep now, okay?"

"Of course, we'll see you in the morning."

When Edward cocked his head, I knew what he was thinking and he was right. I wasn't really tired. I just wanted to be alone with Edward for a while. Too many people all the time made me crave a little peace. I almost panicked when Edward slipped out of bed. Did he think I wanted him to leave too? I was so relieved when he shut off the lights and shut the door before climbing back into bed with me. He could just melt my soul the way he stared into my eyes.

He was so gentile when he placed his hand on cheek and rubbed his thumb across my cheekbone. That butterfly feeling was back when he started to lean in to place a long awaited kiss on my lips. Feeling his lips on mine, made me want more. Thanks to Alice, I now knew what the feelings were, they were cravings for him. This time I was not surprised when he lightly traced my lips with his tongue, I knew he wanted more and so did I. I did not hesitate to allow him in; I liked the feeling of his tongue against mine. And his taste was beyond compare. This man had no problem leaving me breathless. The deep passionate kiss had me feeling both the butterfly feeling and the burning feeling combined together.

Unfortunately, it had to end, leaving both of us panting. The downfall to that was it hurt to breathe like that. He know what to do to have me sleeping in minutes, he hummed to me while resting his chin on my forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's own Twilight not me!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 16**

**APOV**

With one week left before the start of school Edward and I have decided to take Bella out for her first excursion. I made her a promise and it's finally time to deliver on it. The morning of her attack, I had promised to help her feel as beautiful, as we already know she was. So with that in mind we head for Seattle and the mall. Yay!

"Bella are you ready? Listen if it's too much just let me know and the little shopaholic pixie back there can go on without us." You could see she was asking him something.

"Yes, there will be and like school they will be going in and out of a lot different rooms, in this case stores, but it's the same idea." She worried about the people I got that.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll love it and we'll have fun! Rose and I will be with you the whole time. I am sure the guys have a few things they need without our help. Right guys!"

"_Don't growl at me Edward, I made Bella a promise and I am going to keep it so just get over it. And before you ask, no I am not telling you."_

Bella grabbed Edwards's hand the minute we got out of the car. God do I love family outings to the mall especially when everyone comes even Carlisle. Ya know, they all act like Bella's going to crumble the minute the air hits her. They really need to see her inner strength. However, I had to admit the look on her face was priceless as she took in the sights of all the people and the various stores. You could see the excitement dancing in her eyes. She was so ready for this. I am not stupid, before the sight of everyone running around her could over whelm her, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a store that was not overly packed with people.

Watching her touch all the different fabrics, she was fascinated by the feel and colors of them. Let's face it when you live secluded in Alaska and your parents do your shopping, you do not exactly have a flair for style. I know Edward thinks Bella is perfect but she asked for this. I was thrilled she wanted me to do it! I dropped her off in a changing room while Edward and the guys left to do their own things. The mom's sat in front of the changing room while Rose and I fluttered around grabbing armloads of clothes for her to try on. It was our own little fashion show when she came out and sot our advise. She was so cute! Of course, Carmen kept giving me the eye, but Bella seemed to like the experience of picking out her new wardrobe.

After the third store Bella just went straight for the changing room, she totally knew what to do. By this time the mom's finally started participating with the selections, Esme went to find her some pocketbooks and Carmen went for the shoes. I needed everyone to leave before the next store. This one had to be just Bella and me. So I asked them all to drop the bags at the car and meet us at the food court.

"Okay Bella, it's time are you ready?"

"Yes, I am really ready. I mean look at these girls, how is it Edward sees anything in me at all."

"Because he sees the real you! Now come on we don't have much time."

We made fast time since there was no trying on the intimates we were buying. By the time, we were half way through the store Bella was giggling. That was a great sign until we ran into Jessica Stanley from school.

"Hey Alice, where's that delilous brother of yours? Do you think Edward would like any of these on me?" Oh, that is so not going to happen.

"Jessica, Edward has made it perfectly clear where he stands on your interest in him, he has none." Uh oh, Bella is so not liking this at all.

"Yes, well that was last year this year will be total different!"

"I doubt it! Come on Bella we need to pay for these so you can have lunch with Edward!" Yeah I said it for Jessica's benefit, I wanted her to know Edward was interested in Bella.

"Oh are you like a new sister or something?"

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to say I was. I was so many things wrapped in one.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jessica, let me introduce you to my new sister, best friend and Edwards girlfriend, this is Bella. Bella this is Jessica Stanley, she'll be at school with us." I don't like her already.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, wow so your Edwards girlfriend. I hope you like a little healthy competition since half the school is in love with Edward," No, I do not!

"_EDWARD_!" I really wanted to stomp this girl into the ground.

He must not have been far away because he strolled and wrapped himself around me. Luckily, before I chance to pounce on her.

"Bella Love, it's time for lunch, oh sorry Jessica I didn't see you there. If you'll excuse us I need to take my girlfriend to lunch."

"_I don't like her, she wants your body! She said so! She said all the girls do! I want to go home now! I don't think school is a good idea anymore_…"

"Alice, me and Bella need a moment alone why don't you pay for what ever it is your buying and we'll meet you there."

We found a quiet corner to sit in. before he would talk about what I just said. I did not get the feeling he was going to let me out of it.

"Bella you needed to believe me here, I have never had any interest in a single girl in school. Not one, you will be the only girl in school I will care about. I know Jessica thinks she has a shot but she does not. and neither do any of the others."

"But what if…" He really should not put his finger on my lips; I may have to nibble on it.

"I will make it perfectly clear to anyone who even tries, that I'm happily taken. I hope you do not think I am going to be alone; half the guys in this mall have thought and looked at you in a manor that made me want to tear the heads off! I doubt school will be any less trying. We are a couple and no one will change that. Okay?"

"Okay, let's go have lunch." I know I was pouting but I did not like it one bit.

The food court was an interesting place; they had so many choices to pick from. When Edward came back to the table he was carrying to trays filled with all kinds of food. I hope he did not think I was going to eat all that! Luckily, he didn't after I picked a burger and fries off the tray everyone else just grabbed something and started to pick it apart but never ate it. It was Edward who answered my unasked question.

"Bella, we need to look like were human, so we pretend to be eating." Well that made sense.

The rest of the day flew by as a constant blur of stores; I honestly was not even counting how many stores we went in. The one stop that was most important to me was the store with all make up and stuff. I don't know what half of it was but I took everything Alice threw at me. Of course Edward looked on from outside with a look of disapproval. I didn't know why, if I was going to try to make him happy I needed this stuff. Everyone else needed it, so I must right?

**EPOV**

Why did Alice get her all that junk! Doesn't Alice see how beautiful she is! It was very frustrating watching her buying all the things I did not think she needed. We were definitely going to have a conversation about why it. Bella was having fun shopping, it was good to see her smile after spending the last week recouping from her attack. I could see she was more reserved after her run in with the obnoxious Jessica Stanley, that girl had the vilest thoughts about her having sex and me. I spent all last year flatly tell her no thanks, but apparently she has not learned. I could see her through Alice's thought, how she was taunting Bella, which is not a good thing to do with an overprotective vampire boyfriend around. I decided to wait until we were alone hunting to talk more about it.

"Come here you!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Oh…really? What if I don't want to?" God I love that smile!

"Oh… I think you want to, even if you won't admit to it." Man there goes that lip again!

I wasn't slow this time as I hastily wrapped my lips around her's I wanted that lip! And god did she deliver it to me on a sliver platter. That one innocent act always sends my mind racing. Today I was not fighting the urge to show her how much I wanted it. The rhythmic dance in our mouths had me wanting so much more, but I knew better then to let this continue, I would break every moral code I had. For someone who did not need to breathe, I was panting like I ran a road race. I felt so bad for ending it when Bella whimpered from the lost contact.

"I know baby girl, I want more too but it's too soon." I think I hurt her feelings, because she found her sneakers very interesting. I tapped her forehead letting her know I wanted to hear her. At first, she just shook her head but then let me in. The only times she lets me in are when we need to have long talks or she wanted me to talk for her. I really wish she would let me in all the time!

"Bella, I know what feelings you're having because I am too. It is just, I was raised that you don't take it to the next stage until after your married. So as much as I want to slam you to the ground and have sex with you, my morals are screaming to wait. I really want to wait and make our first time special and romantic. I won't tear away your virginity here in the woods like animals."

"_I don't understand Alice said being mates is like being married. And what do you mean by tear?" _Damn it, did Eleazar tell her anything?

"Yes… for vampires being mates is the same as being married. But, I mean married in the human sense. Humans have a ceremony and tell everyone and god they love each other and want to be together forever. And…Bella the first time a female has sex there is a piece of skin that needs to be broken, its just the first time then you never have to worry about it again. But it usually hurts for a little while, not long I promise."

"_So we wait…okay I can wait…but it's not that… you don't want to, right?"_

"I definitely want to more then you know! But I only want to with you."

When I saw the fear wash over her face, I knew what she had smelled I had too. Two wolves were running through the woods heading in our direction. I whipped Bella behind me; I was not letting that happen again. They phased before coming out of the trees so when Bella saw them she was instantly confused.

"Relax Bella, they are just here to talk, this is their human forms." At least that is they are saying to each other.

"Hello Edward and Bella, my name is Sam and this jerk is Paul. Please don't be afraid we just wanted to apologize again for last week and to check and see if you were okay."

"Yes she is fine now, but she is scared you'll do it again. And honestly so am I." I'd hate to have to hurt someone, but if they touched her again there would be consequences.

"Well, that's not going to happen; we have no intention of breaking the treaty. It was a misunderstanding but now it is all cleared up. So you have my guarantee we will not attack unless you attack us first or the treaty is broken. So I hope we can all just get along as always."

"Thank you, Sam." Bella whispered from behind me, as she peeked out to see their faces.

"You're welcome Bella and again we are very sorry."

They were surprised that she was so shy and non-aggressive, but they also realized it was what Carlisle had spoken to them about, she was unique. Sam was now convinced she was definitely not a threat, if anything he thought she might need protecting more then most people. They turned and left quietly as she watched them from behind me. She did not really trust anyone but me, but she was working on it.

With the summer behind us we were off to the school, one day before the official starting day for the rest of the students. Bella needed to do her placement tests, she was definitely nervous and why shouldn't she be, she had all of us waiting for the outcome.

"Eleazar here is all her paper work from Jenks, both of you look them over before you hand them into the office."

"Thank you Jasper, your Seattle contact is very useful."

"Bella just remember if you need any help just think the question and we will give you the answers." I made sure to tap her forehead as a reminder.

"_Okay_" She was right behind Eleazar following him like a lost puppy.

I tried to get everyone to stay home but that wasn't happening. We waited outside while she took the two hour long test. She didn't ask for help once, I think all the text books we read this week were helpful not to mention sixty years of reading didn't hurt either. One thing about Bella she very book smart, she could read and write in French and Spanish but she couldn't pronounce any of it. Lets face it there are not many Spanish speaking bears in Alaska. It was another half hour before we heard the results, so we gave her a tour of the school so she would know where she was going. Eleazar told the school Bella was our cousin so if she was a senior like Alice and me she might get into our classes. The wait was excruciating. When they were finally called in for the results and you know we had our ears to the door.

"Nicely done Ms. Swan your test results were above boards in all the required areas so tomorrow you will start Forks High School as a senior with your cousins, The Cullen's and your dad have asked for your classes to match Edward and Alice's. We'll do the best we can. Your schedule will be handed out tomorrow in your homeroom. Any questions?"

"No, Thank you for your time. She'll be here tomorrow."

Yeah I had a stupid grin on my face when she came out, but hey, so did she.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns twilight and I do not!

Hiding Bella

Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"Come on ladies! You don't want to be late on our first day back to school." Edward wasn't happy with Alice and me for playing dress up.

The look on his face was priceless when we walked out of the bathroom. I think, I actually heard his jaw hit the floor. I couldn't help but giggle with Alice.

"Bella, you…wow…beautiful…mine" Okay, I think his mind has left the building.

"Edward, are you okay?" Well at least he's staring at me that's something right.

"Yeah, I am…good, you look amazing." He looks like a God when he smiles like from ear to ear.

"Why, thank you and so do you."

I just smiled and took his hand, if he didn't start moving we were going to be late. The whole way to the car, he just stared at me, and I liked it for once! I didn't want him looking at any of the other girls at school. Just this thought caused my stomach to hurt, which didn't relent the whole ride back to the school. Oh my god, what if I don't have any classes with Alice and Edward. The time had come to find out; Edward left me at my homeroom with the promise to be here before I left for my first class. They were right, there wasn't much to homeroom. We just sat there and listened to the teacher babble about what to expect this year. When the bell rang I jumped they never told my about the bell. To my dismay Jessica Stanley remembered me and came up to talk to me with a girl she introduced as Lauren.

"So Bella, I hear from Jessica your dating Edward. Well I do not see how that is possible since he does not date. So there must be some kind of misunderstanding between you two."

"I have to go." I need to get out of here!

"Oh… I don't think so; you see there is a line to date Edward and sweetie you're all the way at the back with the other homely girls." No one touches Edward! Unless they have a death wish.

"Excuse me ladies, I believe your blocking my girlfriend from being with me. That would be an unwise move. See I'm very protective and I don't think you want to set me off." Not to mention me!

He pulled me passed the girls and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist before we walked out of the room, leaving them both with the look of being dumb founded. This high school stuff was going to harder then I thought.

"Bella, are you alright?" I just bit my lip thinking. He tapped my forehead causing me to look up.

"_Yes… I was just thinking about what she said about me being homely…I was hoping with the makeup, I would at least be presentable for you. Edward, I really didn't like her talking about you like you were lunch!" _

"You will never be just acceptable. I told you, you are beautiful whether you are wearing makeup or not. Do not worry about them; I am not on the menu. Now let me see your schedule Alice will be here in fifteen seconds to see what class we share." I didn't even look at the schedule, I was to busy thinking about pouncing on those vipers.

"Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't get here quicker?"

"Yeah, well Jessica and Lauren pounced on her. I gave them a warning, but they might need a stronger one."

The comparison of the schedules was as best as could be expected I only had one class without one of them, Gym! Why did I think that was going to my worst subject? Edward left off Alice and me at history.

"See you in an hour for our Spanish class okay?" I liked when he gave me quick kiss before leaving.

"She'll be fine Edward, I've got it." Alice chirped.

"Alice, how do you manage not to put someone through a wall when they look at Jasper?"

"Loads of practice! Don't worry it will get easier." It had better; I wonder do they throw you out of school if you put someone through a wall?

I loved history class, listening to stories I had only read by myself. My dad always brought me books about history I found them to be fascinating. He called them the classics but to me they were eternal favorites. Edward and I left Alice off at her French class and we were headed to Spanish. Edward was slightly growling when we walked in, I turned to ask what was wrong only to see he was staring a boy a few chairs away.

"If he doesn't stop thinking of you like that I may have to rip his head off." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Who?"

"Mike Newton, that's who!"

"_Edward I'm sure he's not looking or thinking about me, it must be someone else." _He was shaking his head as he led us to the back of the class.

This class has harder then I thought it would be. Edward of course had no problem with it. I was going to have to work on the pronunciation parts. The bright spot was, Edward did not pounce on the boy mike from earlier. I wonder what he could have thought that would have set Edward off so much. However, if it was even close to what Lauren was saying, then maybe I could understand that. Our next class as trigonometry this class was like history just knowing the facts would get me through it no problem. On a happy note, we shared this class with Alice. I did start to notice that people were looking at me but it was not until I heard their whispers did I understand why. The girls were all saying mean things about me and the boys were all talking about wanting to meet me. This was not wanted attention from either side.

"_Edward why are the girls all saying mean things about me? Did I do something wrong?"_

**EPOV**

"No baby girl, you didn't do anything wrong they are jealous that you have captivated my attention, when all their efforts have failed."

I was worried how Bella would handle everyone's attention; amazingly, she didn't notice that every boy in the school was wiping drool from his mouth. Her worry was what all the girls were saying. I was not about to tell her about their thoughts of having sex with me. I just kept pushing them aside. By the end of last year I had finally stop most of them from fantasying with a few exceptions. Now that the word that I've started dating has spread, so has their disgusting thoughts. It was practically giving me a headache. Watching Bella in her morning classes had me thinking about how she was so adorable, the way her face light up when she would processes every new item, poster and bookshelf. I could almost see her mind ticking.

Her next class had me terrified for her; she would be suffering through PE alone. It's not as if she actually played any sports in Alaska, and she didn't even own a book on sports. I would have to watch Bella through someone else's eyes and hope for all that is holy, she would find someone nice in her class to protect her. When I left her at the gym door, I did find a little relief they were doing much just getting uniforms and lockers and stuff like that. However, the relief was squashed quickly when I saw the students who were in her class. Could it get any worst then Mike Newton, Lauren, Jessica and all their crew of co-horts?

When I finally made my way to my class, I sat there scanning for the thoughts of the students in the gym, I got lucky when I found Angela Weber. Her mind was very gentle and shy; I would have no problems watching Bella from her mind. Bella looked so lost; she practically jumped out of her own skin when the door slammed shut. From her thoughts I could tell she was worried about Bella, and she wanted to be friends her. I held my breath while she approached the open seat next to Bella, giving her a quick soft smile.

"Hi, I'm Angela and you are Bella?"

"Hello, yes I'm Bella Swan." God she has a beautiful smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"You too." Oh a blush too.

Neither of them were very good with talking, maybe they would do well as friends. Jessica and the vile brigade had managed to stay away from Bella but mike was inching himself closer by the second. This boy was asking to be decked; there was definitely a conversation with me in his future. I was perched at the door when Bella came out.

"Bye, Bella. "

"Bye, Angela."

"Hi, I see you made a new friend." I pulled her close to my side as she giggled.

"Yes, I did."

"Good, Angela is a good person." I would have no problem with her being Bella's friend.

We were actually behind Angela in the lunch line, so I figured I would help this friendship along.

"Hey Angela, would you like some company for lunch?"

"Um…Yeah sure…that would be great." Yes!

"_Edward is she really as nice as you say? She seems it and she doesn't seem to want you like everyone else."_ God that lip is going to be the death of me.

"Yes she is definitely someone you could be friends with, don't worry she likes A boy named Ben, but he doesn't know it yet." That's it baby girl smile for daddy!

Alice and I had to keep the conversation rolling at lunch because these two were two peas in a pod. By the time lunch was over, I think operation find a friend was a complete success. Bella and me were off Biology after lunch and luckily we were lab partners. That was a nice change since last year I was without one. There was only one time Bella felt uncomfortable; Mr. Banner called on her to answer a question. She knew the answer but did not like the fact that he called on her when her hand was not up. Our plan with Bella was no raising your hand. I had to leave her again with Alice for our last classes they had English. I knew Bella had read several English textbooks in Alaska, so I was sure there would be a problem there. I only pop in and out of Alice's mind; she was in Alice's care. One of the times, I was visiting Alice's thoughts she happen to have a vision of Jessica and Lauren cornering Bella and Angela in the girl's locker room, they were verbally abusing them both with vulgarities. That was one vision that was not going to happen!

For the last hour, all I could think about was wrapping myself around Bella and kissing her soundly. I finally got my wish as soon as class ended, the ride home was a little uncomfortable for me. Apparently my new feelings of desire came with a physical side effect. Jasper growled slightly when I slipped past him to get up stairs and take a quick cold shower.

"_Edward we need to address this, you can't run from it forever you know."_

No, but I can wait until Bella agrees to marry me, I hope!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**.

**Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and I do not.**

To those of you who have already read chapter 18 here is what you should have read all the chapters have been renumbered to correct a deletion of this chapter. If you are new to this story, ignore this message.

**Thanks, Dazzleglo you are awesome!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

As my new usual, I found myself sitting on my new perch at the top of the stairs, watching Alice teaching Bella how to dance to hip hop music. The main problem associated with this is my physical reaction to seeing her sway, grind and thrust. I cannot help but envision her doing it to my body; I want her to do it to me so bad I can almost feel it.

Over the last two weeks, Jasper has been repeatedly trying to talk to me about my emotion issues. Well, that's a polite way of saying I am a lust filled teenager, coupled with the fact I am a vampire who has had a small taste of sexual stimuli, that was not helping the situation. Mated vampires have a very active nightlife; problem is, once you start, it is virtually impossible to stop. Now that Bella has started the ball rolling, it is picking up steam on its downhill journey. Jasper's thought rang in my head to loudly to ignore.

"_Edward, you need to talk to Bella about this, it might help," _he growled at the end as my emotions swung again causing him to storm off.

I have been running into an ice cold shower whenever she even as much as looks at me. My body does not seem to want to listen to me when I tell it 'no,' it just keeps begging to touch her again. It wants to feel her moving against it again and again. I feel bad when I have to run from her but if I stay, I can kiss my virtue goodbye. When I descended the stairs after my second cold shower of the day, I was surprised to see Eleazar and Carmen come in grinning from ear to ear.

"We bought a house today just down the road," he proudly announced.

When he rolled out the plans on the coffee table, I was flabbergasted. As we were going over plans with Esme for a remodel on the house, I noticed an entire floor marked 'Bella's.'

"What are these?" I asked.

"We're making her, her own suite so Bella won't have to change schools," I gasped.

"Why would she have to change schools? She's not leaving!"

"Yes, I am Edward," Bella said calmly as she came into view from the kitchen.

"Why are leaving me? You said you love me, has that changed?"

"No, I love you with every fiber in my being; it's you who stopped loving me. I am sorry I've stayed so long that you're now too uncomfortable to be around me," I gasped again.

"Bella, no! You don't understand, I - well - it's," yeah…I was stuttering like an idiot.

"If everyone would please leave for a while, I think Carlisle and I need to talk to Bella, ALONE," Jasper was going to do the unthinkable.

"Jasper, NO! It doesn't have to be like this," I whined as Alice dragged me behind her.

Bella would not even look at me so I stormed out the backdoor and started running. I was completely crushed hearing those words coming out of her mouth. She had miss read my intentions; my distancing was only meant to stop me from mugging her on a daily basis. I ran faster as I thought over every time I had run for the shower, I really had given her the impression that I didn't want to be near her, when the truth was…I wanted the complete opposite. When I was finally far enough away from my family I stopped and took a seat on a fallen tree, okay…so it didn't fall by itself but after I knocked it down, did it really matter?

**Bella's POV**

I really did not know what to expect when Jasper kicked everyone out until Carlisle walked into his office and came back out with a book of the human anatomy.

"Bella have you seen the difference's between you and Edward's bodies?"

"A little, I know his chest isn't as…full as mine…" forget my usual gold-ish blush, if I turned any redder I would be a tomato.

"I know Eleazar has kept you in the dark on these area's and I am fairly certain I will be getting a tongue lashing for this but you need to know why Edward is running from you," Once he had flipped the book open to the desired pages he handed it to me and told me to read them.

'The Male Body' was the chapter he had it opened to. There in black and white everything about Edward's body was explained with the few vampirism exceptions. Once I had it mesmerized, he took the book back and opened it to a new chapter. 'The Female Body' this chapter I only skimmed because I had all the necessary requirements enclosed in the pages. However, I did pick up a few new things.

When I handed it back he asked, "Any questions so far?" I shook my head no, because it still had not explained why Edward ran off every time I was near him.

After he flipped a few more pages he handed it back the new chapter was called 'Puberty,' that was where things started to get interesting. I found myself reading the chapter twice soaking up every ounce of information I could. Now, I had too many questions. I peeked up to see they were both grinning at me.

"Okay, so I am I assuming correctly, that Edward is running from me to hide an erection?" They both nodded.

"But…why is he hiding it?"

"Women can't hide their state of arousal because we can smell it on them; Edward is simply embarrassed because he can't control it. Until he meet you he had never even had an erection, he doesn't want you to see how much you are stimulating him," Carlisle explained.

"Why not? I could help him like when I gave him a lap dance in the woods," forget tomatoes I was going for beets.

They chuckled lightly at my expense and moved on. "He doesn't want you to help, he was born at a time when nothing sexual happened between two people until they were married," said Jasper.

"But…we're not getting married, he doesn't want me enough to marry me apparently," I looked away hoping they would not see the tear that had slipped out of my eye.

"Come on darlin, do you really think he doesn't want to marry you?"

"He hasn't asked me…so I have to say yes, I don't think he wants to," I replied to Jasper.

"Bella, can I hold your hand for a second? You know I can feel the emotions of those around me. Edward has been making my life a living hell for weeks now, I have never seen a vampire want sex so much, even more than Emmett and Rosalie, and that darlin, is a feat in itself," when he took my hand I was suddenly rushed with too many emotions to handle.

He let go when my started shaking from the amount of stress it took to keep them under control, "You see what he is dealing with?" All I could was nod I was speechless.

"Bella, I need for you to understand one more thing, when the book describes breaking the hymen, it hurts for a human, for a half vampire it might hurt more so…he is also scared that he will hurt you even if it is only for a few seconds," I sighed thinking '_well that doesn't sound pleasant!'_

My head snapped to the door when I smelled Alice and Esme coming back. I needed to see Edward and talk this out. If everything they said was true, I needed to hear it from him directly, I did not want to be confused anymore.

"Alice, where is Edward?"

"Bella, he didn't come with us, he never showed at your parent's house," she said apologetic.

"I need to go and talk to him; will you come with me Jasper?"

"Of course Bella," he took me by the hand and together we set off to find Edward.

Catching his scent in the yard was easy enough though it was complicated when we came across Tanya's scent. It appeared to be following Edward's as well. When we found a small area of torn down trees I started to worry what if she hurt him. My worries turned to panic when we could hear voice's coming from up ahead.

"Tanya, please…don't…stop!" He was begging her not to stop, don't stop what?

"Oh Edward, you are going to love how this feels," she purred loudly.

My heart sank like a ton of brick into my stomach. They were mating? He went to her for sex when I was home waiting for him! She was giving him what I wanted to give him! Jasper grabbed my elbow when I started to move backwards.

"Bella, it's not what you think it is, now come on. Remember what happened last time? Let's go see what's really going on," I nodded and reluctantly started moving forward again.

As we entered a new area of fallen trees, there stood Tanya with Edward pinned to a tree by his throat. He was lifted off his feet and was attempting to kick at her but she was between his legs so he could not make the needed contact. His hands were fighting off her attempt's to lower his zipper on his pants. When they both looked at us Edward wore an expression of sheer horror but Tanya was glaring at me smugly. Jasper's loud threatening growl forced her to release him and run off in fear with Jasper hot on her tail.

Before I could blink, he was at my side begging, "Please…Bella, it's not what you think…I wasn't…," I was fighting back the tears trying to figure out how to ask if he touched him.

"Did…she, oh god!" I snarled out as visions of her rubbing hi as I had once done.

"No baby girl, not once did she…I would rather die than let her touch me!" I shut him up by smashing my mouth against his in the need to show him I believed him.

I suddenly found myself slammed against the tree behind me with Edward's hands desperately groping me. I was definitely eagerly returning the favor when he broke off the passionate kiss. Hearing him pant as he leaned his forehead against mine was sending chills shooting through my body.

"I am begging Bella, please don't leave me," I looked into his eyes and knew the truth I could not leave him if he still loved me.

"As long as you love me, I will stay," I whispered hoping my voice would not crack.

He let out a heavy breath and replied, "Then…I guess your never leaving," he finally smiled the crocked grin I love so much.

Together we walked back hand in hand to the house. Everyone was back and waiting for us in the living room when we walked through the door. I could tell they were waiting to hear my decision by the way they looked at me expectantly. When we both smiled and he pulled me in his embrace, they all breathed easier and smiled back. Of course, Alice being Alice, she dragged me into in a hug before passing me off to Esme.

**Edward's POV**

As I watched Bella being passed from one family member to the next, I took the opportunity to make a silent trip to my room. After retrieving a gift I had been wanting to give to Bella from my closet, I made my way back downstairs to seek out Eleazar. Without a word, I opened my hand showing him what was enclosed in it. When he nodded, I knew I had permission to move forward. I knew Alice had seen this coming because she was practically vibrating with excitement. When I finally grabbed hold of Bella's hand, I said a prayer she would accept me once and for all.

Her mouth took the shape of a perfect O when I dropped to one knee in front of both our families. All you could hear in the room was Bella's heartbeat as they waited. I could see she was shocked but how could she really not see this coming?

"Isabella Swan, will you please marry me?" When she started crying and biting her lip, I was not sure of what her answer would be.

"Yes! Edward, it would be an honor to be your wife!" I swept her up and spun her around, as I was unable to contain my joy any further.

She giggled and hid her face in my shirt as I put her back onto her tiny feet. The rest of the family converged on us hugging and kissing us in turn.

**A/N So now you have read the missing chapter I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you liked it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**To appreciate the log scene better watch the video!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's POV**

The next few weeks of school went quickly with no new incidences from the Vile Brigade; this is now how we refer to Jessica and her friends. Bella and I had just finished moving Eleazar and Carmen into their new home just two short miles away. The house was very nice, more modern then they were use to in Alaska. It has two floor, four bedrooms and a newly remodeled office for Eleazar. Bella was a little sad to see her parents leaving us but they did want a place to call their own, that was near Bella of course. We decided to stroll slowly home instead of running with the others. I guessed since it was Halloween it was time to bring Bella into the electronic age. Therefore, I pulled up a log and sat Bella on my lap before handing her a small gold box for her to unwrap.

"What's this?"

"It is an iPod; it plays all that music that you have been dancing to with Alice, when you think I am too busy to notice. I am never too busy to notice that," I purred the last part, which of course caused her to giggle.

Once it was on and running so was Bella but she never left the straddled position on my lap. The minute 'Shakira's hips don't lie' started so did my engines. When Bella started copying her moves from the video, she had watched I froze, my body had no choice but to react to the swaying and rubbing she was doing to my lap. I really did try not to enjoy it but damn there was no stopping Bella's hips, even with my hands on them. By the time, she started bouncing up and down to the music, I was completely undone and my brain was lost in the lust fog that only Bella could cause. With three microscopic thrusts, I released all the built up sexual frustrations from the last few weeks. It was the best three minutes and thirty-nine seconds of my sexual life, not to mention my first lap dance! You know I do not like hip-hop but Shakira just made my play list! It was definitely my favorite Halloween treat of my life. My breathing was back to normal when the next song started, I silently hoped Bella did not notice what I just did. It would be very embarrassing explaining that one.

**Bella's POV**

I could not believe Edward was so sweet to give me this gift. It was my first piece of electronic stuff. When he started it, it was marvelous to hear all the different types of music that I had recently started listening to. I know he hates half of it but here it was all wrapped into one little package just for me and created by him. I wanted to give him something too but I had thought about Halloween as a gifting holiday. It was not until I started to move to the music, did I feel how much he was enjoying it. So I figured it would be my little present to him. I just remembered the moves from the video and copied them until I could feel him thrust just so slightly under me. I knew what I was doing to him and I did not care, I wanted to make him happy, and from his smile, I definitely did that. I giggled when we got home and he dash for the shower, no doubt to remove the mess I had caused.

"Hey Bella, nice moves by the way," Alice winked and giggled when she walked by.

"You liked that, did you?" I could not help but shake my head with a very smug smile on my face.

After my first sexual encounter with Edward, I discovered I had no idea of how to please him after we were married so I recruited Alice to teach me 'how to dance' at least that is what we are calling it.

The next morning Alice informed me that the Vile Brigade was finally going to try to corner Angela and me in the girls changing room. We have been waiting for this for weeks. Boy were they in for a surprise, Alice's plan was going to make them regret the decision. With everything ready, we went to our classes as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It was all I could not to laugh every time I saw them. We filled Angela in on our plan; of course, we left out how we knew it was coming. She was a little nervous but was willing to participate.

The looks on their faces was precious when they entered the changing room to find the entire locker room wall to wall covered in naked pictures of the entire brigade! Of course, all the pictures were as Alice put it 'photo shopped.' As the rest of the class filed in, the faces of the Vile Brigade went for embarrassed to horrified, as all the students pointed and giggled. I have never laughed so hard in my life as they tried to remove them all, only to find another layer of photos under them and another layer under that one. Angela and I did not bother changing; we just covered up uniforms with our regular clothes, and laughed our way out the door.

"Don't worry ladies, I called the psychic hotline and they won't be bothering you two anytime soon," god the pixie has an evil laugh!

"Okay Alice, tell your psychic friend we said 'thanks'," even Angela chuckled with me.

I really enjoy being friends with Angela, she is just as Edward had said, and she is a good person. Alice and I have been trying to set her with her crush but she is definitely resisting. Therefore, we decided to have Edward do it instead.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Hey Ben, wait up! Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure Edward, what can I do for you? You can't need tutoring?"

"No, I am fine with that, thanks anyways. I need someone to double with on a date."

"But… aren't you marring Bella over the Christmas break?"

"Yes, but we've never been out on a date night before. And of course, she wants Angela to come; you know the whole girl thing."

"Right… so you want me to be Angela's date so Bella will be happy?"

"Yes…if your not doing anything Friday night? Maybe, you could ask her to join us?"

"Angela is a sweet girl and I'm sure… I can ask her but I can't guarantee she'll accept."

"That would be great, I'm sure she'll accept I owe you big for this!"

He did ask and amazingly, she accepted the offer to double with us. Of course, when he brought up the subject of money, I made sure to tell him it was on me, for doing me the favor. When Friday rolled around Bella was a mess, she had never been on a date night before, little did she realize neither had the rest of us. Ben and I had worked together on a solid plan, we timed everything from pick-ups to drop offs. Now we just needed to get through the night. If I could get Alice to let go of Bella, they have been at it for two hours. Finally, I could hear Bella coming down the hall, the moment I looked up at her all-coherent though left my mind.

"Wow…gorgeous…sexy…mine…"

"Do you really like it?" Yeah, her purring in my ear was not helping to clear my brain.

"Um…uh-hunh…yeah."

**Bella's POV**

Brain scramble, YES! I am really enjoying this reaction. My mind was definitely doing a happy dance but my stomach was doing the cha cha! I was so nervous I mean what if I did something wrong. I have never been to a nice restaurant before; it has always been as Edward called it 'fast food'. We picked up Ben first; I have to say he was very nice just like Angela. He even got out and went up to her door to get her, very courteous. The ride to the restaurant went pretty fast since we were all chatting. The restaurant was beautiful and elegant, I felt totally out of place.

"Bella have you two been here before?"

"No actually this is our first time on a date night."

"Wow really? But you're getting married soon?"

"Yeah… well, that's why we're doing this now. When we met Bella, was living in a remote part of Alaska, there weren't many places to go," you can say that again.

Angela's smile was sympathetic; Ben just nodded while reading the menu. Edward was so sweet the whole time; he even helped me pick out something I would like. I went with a very nice sounding chicken Alfredo with broccoli. Edward ordered spaghetti and meatballs incase I did not like mine. We spent the rest of dinner just talking about the wedding and school. It was getting easier to talk to people I knew but I was still relying on Edward for any long explanations. After dinner, everyone agreed on a movie for us to go see. Another first watching a movie in the theater, it was a little louder then I would have liked but it was a funny movie. I really liked the popcorn and candies! It was so sweet when Ben walked Angela up to her door and gave her a quick kiss good bye. He was quiet on the ride home, I wondered if maybe he did not like her.

"Edward, do you think she'd go out with me again?"

"Definitely, you should ask her tomorrow. I could tell she likes you."

"Thanks guys, see you at school Monday."

Once we were home, it was all I could do to get into bed. Thinking of Edward as he hummed to me always guaranteed dreams of him, but not that night.

"EDWARD!" I was already screaming but was not even fully awake yet.

"Bella! I am here, what's wrong baby girl?" Thank God, he wrapped himself around me because I was shacking so bad I almost fell out of bed.

"Bella open up!" I knew the minute I did he saw everything I did.

"Okay, it's Okay! Their not going to take you, I promise! I won't ever let that happen to you."

I was so scared; I just needed to feel him everywhere, all at the same time. I could not stop myself from grabbing at him.

"Calm down baby girl, its okay. I love you. Please be still, I won't let you go."

"_Edward, please kiss me…"_

"Anything for you."

The moment his lips touched mine my brain was dazzled. How did he do that? He could make me forget my name for Pete's sakes! Even dazzled I need more, and I think he did too. The minute my hands were around his neck, his hands were around my waist. He had no problem lifting me on top of him in his search for being closer. I was definitely looking for more when I pulled my legs up to straddle his hips. This time I knew what to do to make both of us feel good. Every time I ground against him, he would reply with a thrust, every time I rocked against him, he would moan and every time I would moan, he would growl. He was as desperate for me as I was for him, apparently, it would have taken to long to remove my shirt so he just ripped it off, I decided to follow suit in removing his. He had a look of awe on his face when he undid my bra, and gently started messaging my breast. The feeling of his cold skin against my warm skin was blissful. I knew he would be pulling back soon so I made sure he was happy first, he was practically frenzied when I locked my legs around his and ground harder and faster until we both where ready. It did not take long for me to rush over that cliff free falling, and I made sure to drag him with me.

**Edward's POV **

I do not know what to do with this girl! She had a way of nudging my boundaries further back every time she touched me. How the hell was I going to make it until December to complete the final act of our Broadway production!

"Bella, I love you more then you will ever know."

"I love you too Edward," she cooed in my ear.

"It's still dark, close your eyes and sleep some more, okay? I'll be here when you wake up again."

When I saw what scared her, I admit it scared me too. Alice has been watching for any move from the Volturi, so far they have not made a move. Bella of course would have fears of it happening but her dream had me fearful. I almost felt like I would loose control when Bella was grinding against so hard and fast. Luckily, our dance ended before I could loose control or I was forced to pull away. I was just happy she felt satisfied when we were done, since the last time she was not.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**.

**Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and I do not.**

**Thanks Dazzlglo your awesome!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's POV**

Lord knows, I have no idea how I have made it to Thanksgiving without being put in a straight jacket! Bella is not making this easy by any means. I know what she wants, but I have made it clear, I will not take her in a frenzy of lust. Let me tell you the Pussycat Doll's 'Buttons' is Bella's new favorite video and I cannot stop gawking to save my life. I really need to put that on her iPod and take a walk with her again, but I want our first time to be as romantic as possible, preferably after our nuptials on Saturday, December 26, 2009 at twilight. Yeah, that date is definitely burned into my brain like a countdown, just a mere 30 days, 12 hours and 26 minutes. Right now, there is not much I know about the wedding, since all us men are totally out of the loop. The women in my family take weddings very seriously and messing with any plan they have is a bad idea. So what can I do with my Bella-less time? That's easy; I am rebuilding the stone cottage located on the back of our property. I haven't said a thing to anyone, which of course means, Alice knows. I just want our tiny little home to be our oasis and also since I can only take Bella on a weeklong honeymoon, it will also be the place we consummate our marriage vows.

"Hello Edward, what are you doing out here all alone?" _Not her again!_

"The question is what are you doing here, Tanya?"

"Oh, I just missed you so much, that I had to stop by and say 'Hello'."

"Fine, you've said it now you can leave," _Forever would be nice!_

"So…what are you making here?" _Why can't she just leave me alone!_

"That's none of your business Tanya, and stop thinking like that because it's not going to happen," Just the thought of her touching me, made me want to gag.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a little practice before your wedding to the half breed?" _HELL NO!_

"Stop calling her that!" I growled out.

"Edward, I'm sorry to intrude, but it seems you have an unwanted visitor. Can we be of assistance in removing her?" _YES!_

"Hey guys nice of you to stop by, yes if you wouldn't mind, I would love for you to remove this bitch from my sight."

"Listen mutts, stay out of this!" _Oh, I don't think so._

"No…sorry, I might have over looked you if you were just a nuisance, but since I've heard you insult Bella, yeah…well, I can't now," _Yeah, she really shouldn't have said that in earshot of Paul. _

Since the attack he has gone out of his way to protect Bella as much as I have. He never lets Bella see him, but I have heard his thoughts as he runs a patrol loop around the house.

"See you soon, Edward," _God I hope not!_ With that, she was gone.

"Thanks guys, she's been a little bit of a pain."

"What are you doing here…if it's not too personal to ask?"

"Well, it's kind of a secret, but since I don't think you'll tell on me…I am building a little place for me and Bella for after the wedding," _I know she misses Alaska and hopefully this will make her more comfortable._

"That's cool, do you need any help?"

"No, but thank you, I was hoping to complete it on my own," _My Present for My Bella!_

"You are welcome, we'll see you around."

I wasn't about to risk Tanya showing back up, so I headed home. I needed to get her out of my mind and the best way to do that was to watch Bella dancing around the house cooking her Thanksgiving dinner. She wasn't going to make one at all, but Esme insisted she needed one.

It took me two weeks after Thanksgiving to finally have the cottage ready for furniture. It was time to start shopping, I had an idea of how Bella might like it, but I was not a hundred percent. My thoughts at first were to bring down Bella's furniture from Alaska, but I really wanted to make the cottage about a new start for us.

"Edward there is a fire on the back of the property were heading down to see if we can stop it! Are you coming?" _NO! NO! NO!_

Honestly, I don't even remember if I answered before sprinting out the door towards the cottage. I knew the minute I saw the smoke it could be only one thing. I was right as I stopped at the wall that surrounds the cottage. It was fully ablaze, there was nothing that would save it now. When all the guys arrived, they were confused about the cottage and as each one figured it out, they began looking to me to explain.

"I built it for Bella…it was my wedding gift to her…a little place to call her own."

"Oh Edward, I cannot tell you how sorry we are, what do you think happened?"

"It was the Tanya again; we caught her scent and found her here after the place had gone up. We tried to grab her, but she was quick to run," Sam, Paul and Jacob had just joined us as they walk out of the trees. Their thoughts all confirmed it was Tanya.

"Damn her! She saw me here, when I started building it," I growled out in frustration.

"Look dude, why didn't you tell us, we would have helped,"_ I knew that._

"Because, I was trying to surprise her Emmett."

"Well, I know you wanted to do it alone, but if you want this rebuilt before the wedding were all going to have to help. We will do what the women are doing with the wedding plans. It will be just us guys."

"You guys really want to help me do this?" _I had to admit with their help, I could get it done in time for the wedding._

"Yes son, we do. So let's get the fire put out and order everything we need to rebuild it."

"You know if we help, we can have it done in half the time," _Wow, the wolves are _

_volunteering again._

I just nodded that anyone who wanted to help would be accepted. Moving as fast as we could, we had the fire out in just under an hour. Only half the cottage remand once it was completely out, so for today we would just clean up the wreckage and tomorrow, we would start building it again. We had less than two weeks to get it back together and I still needed to furnish it once it was done.

"Edward, why do you smell like smoke?" _Damn! Busted!_

"There was a fire on the back of the property today; we had to put it out," I tried to answer nonchalantly, but I was not a hundred percent sure I pulled it off.

**Bella's POV**

"What was on fire?"

"Don't worry about anything, its fine. I am going to shower, I'll be right back."

I knew he was hiding something, but for the life of me, I could not figure out what that might be. Something was off, but I just did not know enough about what happened to put my finger on it. I decided to slip out and see what was going on back there; following the smell of the smoke as I pushed further into the forest. I knew it was a bad idea the minute the hairs on my neck stood on end, smelling her before I even saw her.

"Well if it's not the half breed, how's life treating you Bella?"

"Hello Tanya, what brings you here?"

"Oh…nothing much, I've just been meeting Edward out at the little love shack he built. However, it seems to have burned down. I wonder why that is? Oh well, maybe he was afraid you'd find out we were meeting there," _No, he would do that!_

"You're lying! He wouldn't do that!"

"Oh really! Well, I think if you go back and check it out for yourself."

"No, it can be true!" I was too heartbroken to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Well then, don't believe it, the proof is there if you don't believe me. See ya around Bella."

I don't know why I felt like I had to prove her wrong, but I did. So I continued on to the source of the smoke. Tanya's smell had definitely been here several times, some scents were old and some were new, as well as Edward's. But I had to remember what Jasper said, no one side of the story so I continued on again, until I found the burnt out remains of a stone cottage. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I just let them flow. At that moment, I felt so betrayed, so belittled, how I could be so stupid to believe I would ever be enough for Edward. I could feel the rage building up to a critical point and in mere seconds, I would not be able to stop it, just like before with Edward and with my dad. I had to at least try and run, maybe it would be enough to stop the inevitable.

I ran for two days. Actually, I ran until I collapsed from exhaustion and then got up to run again, and before I knew it I was in the clearing, staring at my old cabin. I never planned to go here, I just did. Surprisingly I was not alone; I had not been paying attention when I ran and I was honestly terrified when I saw him walk out of the forest.

"Hello Bella, why are we here?" _Why was he here? Did I do something wrong? Was he here to hurt me?_

"W-w-what do y-y-ou want?"

"Well, I've been following you since you left the cottage. I knew you needed protecting, so I decided I would keep back and let you do what you needed to do, before I took you home."

"This is my home."

"No, your home is with Edward, back in Forks."

"It was just like she said," I didn't even try to hide the pain in my voice.

"I see…so a vindictive red head lies to you and you believe her?"

"No, I saw it!"

"And what was that? What do you think you saw?"

"It belonged to them," Right now, I could rip Tanya to pieces from all the jealousy racing through my veins.

"If you are referring to Edward and Tanya, then I think you've been misinformed," _No he was lying_! I just kept shaking my head in disbelief.

"No Bella, you saw what she wanted you to see. I know for a fact that she has not been meeting Edward at that cottage for a sex fest. I know because, I was there and I kept chasing her off," _What? But how?_

"I'm confused…"

"That cottage was never for her, but she did burn it down to hurt you and she has done that again, now hasn't she," _Why does he sound so sincere_?

"I don't understand if it wasn't for her, then who was it for?"

"I built it for you Bella; it was supposed to be your surprise wedding gift from me," _Edward?_

"Open up baby girl?" Even with my eyes clinched tight, I knew he was in front of me. When I hesitated, he tapped my forehead.

"_But Edward…she said…and you said…and…"_

"No Bella, there was nothing going on between me and Tanya. It is as Paul said, he was there, and he has always been around the house, checking on your safety. He has chased off Tanya repeatedly, and yes, she burnt down the cottage I built for us."

"_I ruined everything haven't I; I can't go back and fix this mess. I have screwed up everything like I always do."_

"Bella you have ruined nothing, we knew that you ran because Paul called after the first hour you were gone. He stayed behind you until I could catch up, and the family knows

what Tanya did to you and the cottage."

"_But how can I ever face them again! They will look at me as if I am stupid for believing her again! I even think I'm stupid!"_

"Bella you're not stupid. You're beautiful, smart, graceful and, yes, most definitely sexy. I don't understand why you think I would ever want anyone else. Sorry baby girl, I want no one but you."

_"Even after I ran away, you still want me? You still want to marry me?"_

"More than anything Bella, you are my life now; I never want to be without you, ever,"

Before I could even process what he just said, he pulled me into his tight embrace before he locked his lips against mine. Everything always feels better when he does that, it is as if the whole world disappears and it's just us.

"Bella it's time to go back home, because in a few short days you will become my wife for all eternity and I for one, cannot wait for that to be sealed in front of God and our families."

I didn't resist when he led us away from the cabin, I wanted to go back and marry him. I was not just his life, he was mine as well.

**If you liked it please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**Thanks dazzleglo!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

Even though we went back at a slower pace, we were still back with a few days to spare before the wedding. It was interesting getting to know more about Paul, and surprising since he was the one who attacked me. I was shocked to find out he had been watching over me from afar. Edward even asked him to attend the wedding, with his friends of course. I can't help but worry about what things were to come as we entered the house.

"Oh Bella, thank god your okay! Please don't ever scare me like that again; we have been so worried about you!" Carmen said, as she rushed in to hug me.

"Worried, not mad?" _Did I hear her right?_

"No Bella, definitely not mad, but worried sick yes. When Edward couldn't find you here, he called us and we were out of our minds with worry. That was until Paul finally called Edward and the way he sprinted out the door, well let's just say he didn't really have enough time to explain much."

"Edward, you really need to buy her a cell phone, please for all our sanity." You could tell by Esme's tone, that it really was not much of a request.

"Welcome back Bella, we missed you!" Alice happily chirped when it was her turn to hug me.

"_Edward why aren't they mad or disappointed? Are they really just happy to see me?"_

"Yes Bella, it's because they love you. Even if you made us mad for some reason, we

would always forgive you."

"Yes, always!" Esme said as she hugged me.

"Edward, the guys want to see you for a quick hunt while we catch Bella up on the details of the wedding."

"Thanks Alice, I'll go find them. Bella I'll be back soon, I love you." I love that he cupped my face before he sealed it with a kiss.

"I love you too."

"Now Bella, come on we have so much to show you!"

Why do they keep showing me things and expecting me to know what the hell they are, for instance, what the hell is a unity candle? Moreover, if it's a single candle then why are there three of them? At least they were not looking for me to pick the music. I don't think they would like my favorites as a first dance choice for Edward and me.

**Edward's POV**

The minute I left through the back door, I ran as fast as I could. I had an idea where I might find them and I was right. They were at the cottage, it was all I could do to stare at the once fire gutted home I had built for Bella and me. It was now complete, they had continued in my absence to have it ready in time for our wedding night.

"Welcome Back son, is it okay? We followed the designs you left, I hope you're not too upset with us." _Upset would not be my word choice._

"It's perfect, Dad! Thank you so much!" I could see his face relax and a smile forming the minute he knew I was not upset. I rarely called him 'Dad,' but at this moment it felt so right and it expressed my true feelings in that single sentiment.

"Thank you everybody, you have no idea how much this means to me. I was all ready to find a new place to spend my wedding night with Bella, but now it will be perfect just as I wanted it for Bella."

They all took turns shaking my hand or clapping me on the back as they said 'you're welcome.' It was truly the best surprise I have ever gotten, with the exception of Bella herself. Carlisle gave me a tour to show me what they had all done. It was just as I wanted it for my wife to be, with one exception. Carlisle just shook his head smiling and said 'Alice.' This is a place she can be comfortable and relaxed.

"Edward we still need to take a ride to Seattle for furniture, we could go now if you'd like, although we probably won't be back before tomorrow."

"You really want to go and help me do this?" Okay talk about weird, a bunch of vampire men going shopping for house furnishings, huh?

"Hell yeah, you know I'm in!" _Of course Emmett would be, but then again, what isn't he up for._

"I'm game, but we should come up with something to tell the ladies, especially if we still like our heads attached to our necks." _Jasper was right this had to be done without pissing off my future wife._

"Just follow my lead, this will work." _Okay Carlisle, whatever you say!_

The pack left just before we did, after another round of thanks from me. The house was in a full on wedding flurry when we arrived. Poor Bella looked like she would explode from everything they were tossing at her. I decided to rescue her for a moment of peace before we left for our boys hunting bachelor party. I ignored the death glares as I grabbed her by the hand, leading her outside and tapping her on the forehead.

"Open up baby girl, listen I need to go out for the night with the guys, it's a wedding thing, a tradition really. I don't want you to worry or be upset, please understand I love you."

"_But you are coming back right? Tomorrow?"_ I could see she was fighting back tears from her eyes.

"Bella, of course, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I want to spend it with you. Please don't worry, I love you."

"_What are you going to be doing? What kind of tradition? Who is going?" _Her mind was starting to play out every bad scenario she could think of; this girl has to stop watching TV!

"Bella stop! It's nothing like that, we are finishing our Christmas shopping at the mall and then we are just going hunting with the guys to celebrate us getting married that's it. No funny business besides your father is coming; I promise we won't let anything happen."

"But…" I decided to end this before she could doubt herself anymore.

I placed my lips on hers desperately willing her to feel how much I loved her. I caught her so off guard she did not have a chance to shut me out before I could see her mind swirling around in an aroused state. It had me lusting for her like never before and I found myself quickly losing control. Before I knew it, I had her pinned to a tree desperately groping her breast and grinding against her center, begging for release. This time grinding was not enough, I needed more and so did she.

"_Edward, please… I need to…ah…ah…Edward!"_

For the first time in my life, I found my hand in the pants of a woman! My woman! Just touching her soft curls below had me growling loudly. Bella decided I was not going to have all the fun, so she slipped her small warm hand into my pants. And, oh what a feeling, it was indescribable.

"Oh… Baby girl, this is…so amazing… please! Bella!" I could barely form a coherent thought at that moment.

"_Yes…oh yes…Edward you feel…wow!" Wow does not even cover it!_

I deepened our kissing as my fingers decided it was time for a little exploration, it was glorious feeling her soft moist intimate skin as it welcomed me with her hot nectar. It only served to make me want to release even quicker, Bella was quickly stroking my manhood as it throbbed in her hand. It was amazing watching Bella's mind as she approached her climax and when it hit her, I could not stop my climaxing along with her, and I wouldn't even want to try to stop it.

"_Edward! Oh, oh, oh it's…," _I purred in her ear, _"_Let it happen baby girl!"

"Bella, I can't…I need to…now!" _OH MY GOD!_

It broke my heart to pull my hand away from the one place my whole body wanted to be. I could smell her all over my hand, it was definitely something I could smell everyday for the rest of my life. It was Bella's next movements that sent my mind back into frenzy after she pulled her now wet hand from my pants, she slowly licked one finger tasting me for the first time, and from the way, she continued on to the rest of her hand, I would definitely say she liked it! But it gave me a reason to do what I wanted to do the minute I smelled her arousal, I slipped my hand back into her pants just long enough to re-wet my fingers, this of course caused her to whimper softly. I took my time sampling the taste of Bella like she was a fine wine that needed to be savored. The sensation of tasting her was becoming overwhelming again, if I didn't break this off now there would be no stopping the next time. I sighed heavily while placing my forehead against hers, enjoying her scent for another moment before speaking.

"Bella are you okay? Why did you shut me out after…?"

"_I am more than fine actually; I can't wait for the rest, okay maybe not the first time, but after that! I left my head open to you during that so you could take the memory with you tonight, as a reminder what will be waiting for you when you get home."_

"But then why did you shut it when you tasted…"

"_Honestly…I was scared you would see how curious I was, it's kind of embarrassing sometimes when I try something new. What if I thought the wrong word or you didn't like what I did…"_

"You never have to worry about that with me, I love you too much to care if you mix up a word or don't know the word at all. I love you the way you are, please don't ever change because you think it's what I want."

"So did you…" _Are you kidding!_

"Yes, I did very much, did you?" I could not help but purr it in her ear.

"Uh hunh," _Oh a blush AND a giggle, nicely done Mr. Cullen!_

"_It's time to go Edward, Jasper was already back from getting the moving truck, it's now or never, don't make me send Emmett after you!"_

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, and I love you."

"I love you too." _Oh no, not the pout! Step away from the lip!_

"I quickly turned and was gone before I decided to just forget the whole thing and ravish her where we stood."

**Alice's POV**

Now I know they don't think they are fooling me, I know where they are going and what they are doing. Please, like that would happen. Okay, I admit I couldn't see the cottage, but I saw it when Edward decided to build it and yeah, I was too late to stop Tanya when she decided to burn the place down. However, I didn't have to be psychic to know that from the amount of times the guys disappeared together, they were fixing it while Edward was off retrieving Bella. That is why I slipped a drawing of a closet for Bella onto the plans that were in Carlisle's jacket one night, after all a girl needs a decent closet. I decided I was going to let them have their fun if all the guys wanted to go shopping, I was not going to stop them even though, I had already bought a lot of things they would need anyway.

"Bella where are you girl?"

"Hey, has anyone seen Bella?"

"What do you mean? Isn't she out in the yard?"

"No Carmen, she isn't, where could she have gone?"

"You don't think…she left again, do you?"

"No it will freak him out! I'll go and see if I can follow her scent, maybe I can find her before they get home_." I think Bella's about to get a talking to Rose style! Yikes!_

**Rosalie's POV**

Okay this girl is going to marry Edward and stop this running crap once and for all, if I have to beat it into her I will. She was home a whole three hours from the last time she ran and now she's gone again. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl to pieces, she has brought Edward back to us after his walking dead routine for the last few decades, but one of these times she's going to break his heart and I'm not about to let that happen. Why is she heading to Port Angeles?

I followed Bella from a distance trying to figure out what she was doing, I was baffled for sure. When she went into the Port Angeles Bed and Breakfast I couldn't help but wonder why she was there? She didn't stay long enough to meet anyone; in fact, she was back out in fifteen minutes and sprinting towards home. Maybe she was reserving a room for their wedding night? Of course, she took the lead when I had to fall back and answer my cell.

"Edward, what's up?"

"Where are you, and are you with Bella?"

"How did you know what I was doing?"

"Jacob called, he said he saw her running and you were following her. Is she okay? Is she leaving me?"

"I don't know what she's doing, she went to a bed and breakfast for fifteen minutes and now she's headed back. Hey wait, she's veering off and heading to the boundary line."

"I'm almost there, don't approach her, stay hidden Rose."

I watched while she paced the line, never moving over, just pacing like she was waiting for something or someone. That's when I saw him come out through the trees; I wish I could have gotten a little closer. What could they possibly have to talk about? It took every bit of strength I had not growl at them secretly meeting here. That's when I heard Edward approach; he was definitely not going to like seeing this.

**If you liked it please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**A/N Special thanks to dazzle glo! I think you'll like this chapter you inspired the end of it!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's POV**

I hope no one gets mad at me for this, but it's something I really wanted to do. I wonder if

he'll know I'm even here. God, I feel so anxious waiting for him.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here and why are you alone?"

"I just…wanted to give you a gift..."

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but it's for a the special night, remember?" I tossed the gift across the line where he thankfully caught it.

"Bella… it's a room key?"

"Yeah, a little privacy might be… nice," _I should have waited for Edward to explain this better._

**Edward's POV**

"Wait Rose, it's not what you think."

"Edward, she just gave him a room key!"

"Yes, it's a gift for bringing me to her in Alaska," _This woman is too sweet!_

"What do you mean?"

"He is dating Jacobs's sister and wanted to take her away for the night, while she is home from college for the holidays. He wants to propose to her, but all the money he had went to buying the ring. She just wanted to do something nice for them."

"So… they are not sleeping together?" I had to chuckle at the thought.

"No, not at all. Rose, thank you for watching out for her, and for me," You could see her glowing with pride from my compliment.

"You headed back to the guys?" _That is the plan_.

"Yes, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Should I wait for her to get home?"

"Not if you don't want to. It would seem our little Bella is growing up. Besides Sam is over there in the trees and they're going to walk her home," Bella maybe learning to deal with this new life, but she will always be my baby girl!

"I'll wait, could you call Alice and tell them so they can stop worrying?"

"I will and I'll see you tomorrow."

I left Rose at her perch in the trees. The ladies were thrilled that Bella would do something so wonderful for someone Bella and I cared about. They also agreed not to bring it up unless she did first. I also called Carlisle since he was nervous about the call from Jacob and originally thought maybe going to Seattle shopping was a bad idea with Bella's recent run. They were still at the mall; however, they were leaving for the furniture wholesaler that Esme used on a regular basis. He was going to be closing in an hour, but since we're his premier customers, he agreed to remain open for a private sale and telling him how much we needed, didn't hurt either. Everyone was amused to hear Bella had done something like that on her own, especially since she had never been to Port Angeles. I was the only one scared by the idea of Bella being in a strange city, she could have gotten hurt, lost or worse. They were all waiting for me when I arrived.

"Hey dude, give the girl some credit, it took guts to go and do that alone."

"Yeah, I know, but when she tossed him the room key, for a moment I was actually scared she was romantically involved with him…I thought my heart would crumble into a million pieces."

"Sounds like someone has pre-wedding jitters," I just shrugged before taking off with them to the wholesaler.

His warehouse was filled to overflowing proportions, finding what I needed would not be a problem at all. This place had everything from Victorian to modern. In two short hours, I found everything I needed to make Bella comfortable at the cottage. Once it was all bought and packed up, we headed back to Forks dropping the truck off at the back of the property and headed out hunting.

The two-hour run was just what I needed to clear my head of all the worries Bella's little run had caused to settle in. How I could have even entertained those foolish thoughts when I knew Bella better than that, maybe it's just as Emmett said, wedding nerves. By the time I took down my third moose, I was feeling sated and settled down on a log waiting for everyone else to be done. It was time to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I know we went over the basics, but can you give me an idea how bad it's going to be on Bella the first time?" I prayed to god that he would say pleasant.

"Well, I won't lie to you son, for a human it can be a little painful and there is usually a small amount of blood, but the soreness goes away in a day or two. I honestly don't believe any vampire females would be an appropriate comparison. With Bella being both, I would have to assume she will have the pain and the blood, she may be harder to break than a human, but I think the pain will pass quickly," _Why does the best night in my life have to include hurting my new wife?_

"So, you've never seen her…" _He really needs to say no!_

"Not since she was an infant and Eleazar summoned me to Alaska to check her out. When I saw her the next summer, she was the size of a three year old. Watch and I will remember each time I saw her. It will give you an idea of how she grew up. It's one thing to hear it and another to see it."

Watching Carlisle's flip show definitely had me mesmerized. Bella even as a baby was breathtakingly beautiful. Seeing her as a toddler, you could see how happy she was and stayed that way through the first two dozen visits. Then the expressions and the way she carried herself changed, she was reserved, shy and quiet spoken, they stayed that way until the visit after she met me. You could see some of the light from her childhood come back to her eyes. It was sad to think that one person could change her the way Tanya had.

"So, when she was alone for the five years, you still went to see her?"

"Yes, I was worried about her and I asked him to continue to check on her until she was ready to see me. I did not know I should have run after her. Tanya said she wanted time alone. I was trying to respect that, little did I know the fact that she needed me," Eleazar sadly said as he joined us.

"So, you intervened when Carlisle told you she wasn't speaking anymore?"

"Yes, and I started visiting her as often as she would allow, bringing her things that Carmen and I had bought her, little things really books, food and clothes. To Bella they were always a big deal and she loved being surprised every time. I am sure you have noticed, she won't ask you for anything."

"Yeah, I have noticed that fact," I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Edward, she lets you into her head, is she really happier now? Does she blame me for Tanya's behavior?"

"Yes, she is very happy and no, she doesn't think you're to blame, she doesn't even blame Tanya. She thinks Tanya behaves the way she does, because she is not good enough. I am trying to change that," _It's not always an easy task._

"Edward, you're going to be a great husband and you two will be very happy," _From your lips to God's ear!_

"Thank you, Eleazar."

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella where have you been, we were looking for input on the wedding stuff," _Crap caught sneaking in by the pixie!_

"I had to run a Christmas errand. Look, ladies…I really do not care what color this is or that is, I just want to marry Edward…"

I admit I had stormed off, but it was not something I wanted to get into as to the reason. That's right I ran to my room and slammed the door. Therefore, you can imagine my surprise when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella dear, can I come in?"

"Sure Esme," I replied as I flopped down onto the bed.

"Bella is something bothering you; I really want to help Honey, but for that to happen I need to know what is upsetting you," _You can do it Bella, just say it out loud!_

"I'm tired of people treating me like…I'm stupid and helpless. Did you know Rose followed me on my errand tonight? And did you know Edward came back to…check on me," I was fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"How do you know they were checking on you?" _It was hard to miss it!_

"Because I could smell them when the wind changed," Yeah, I lost the fight in the war with the tears, when Esme wrapped her arms around me so lovingly.

"Sshhh…Bella, no one thinks you're stupid. In fact….we know it is the complete opposite. Just because you have been sheltered from the outside world, you never let it stop you. I believe the expression is book smart, not street smart. It doesn't make you any less intelligent than the next person."

"Is it they don't trust me?"

"No sweetie, everyone knows you would never cheat on Edward. Its more we are afraid someone will take you away from us, like Tanya and the Volturi. Tanya is becoming a very big threat to you and Edward, we're all afraid of what she will do next. We couldn't stand to lose either of you!"

"Thank you…Esme."

"You're welcome sweetie, now please go to sleep and when you wake up Edward will be home," Sleep found me fast as Esme hummed and rubbed my back.

**Esme's POV**

"Good morning Edward, can I speak to you please?" _Be gentle_.

"Sure mom, can I just…"

"NO! Now please, if you don't mind," _Keep it firm but polite, _I reminded myself_._

"Yes mom, what's on your mind? I would already know if you weren't blocking me," _Yes, I am and for good reason!_

"Edward, Bella didn't have an easy night, I spent a good portion of the night putting her back together," _Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that, but I am the mom here!_

"What do you mean? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

"Sit back down and I'll show you, but you need to understand some things will have to change around here."

And show him I did. I know it wasn't easy to see her fall to pieces, but he had to know while protecting her was necessary, it was equally important that she have some freedom to explore and be independent. He hissed with his fists balled to his sides and wincing as he witnessed her crying. It broke my heart to show him, but it was for his own good, if he wanted to keep Bella happy.

"She knew we were there…she thought I didn't trust her?"

"You need to show her you trust her," _Take off the leash son!_

"I didn't realize I wasn't helping her to be more independent. I guess I was so worried about losing her, that I was sheltering her like Eleazar had done for all those years," _Yes you did!_

"Yes, well now that you know, go fix it before I lose my new daughter. I will not let her run away again," _It is not an option Edward!_

"Okay mom, I'll fix it. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy!"

"Good, now go to her before she wakes up," _Hmm, I hope this little chat helps._

**If you liked it please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns twilight and I do not!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's POV**

I was really looking forward to waking Bella this morning, since it is our first Christmas together. I was just hoping she wasn't still a little mad after yesterdays little argument. She wasn't happy about catching me spying on her and Paul at the border. Honestly, I couldn't blame her; she was showing signs of independence and I was holding her back, that was wrong for me to do. So after I apologized I gave her time to cool down, while I went and got her an extra Christmas gift that I hoped would help with her search for independence.

"Merry Christmas, Baby girl." I purred happily in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, to you too." She is so cute when she giggles.

"Emmett's getting a little impatient so, I think breakfast will have to have to wait until after the presents are done."

"Oh, okay…what ever make's you happy is fine with me." _Why doesn't she sound happy?_

"Bella, are you still mad at me? You don't sound too excited." I tapped her forehead.

"_No, I'm not mad, I'm just nervous. What if you don't like what I got you?" _

"Bella, it doesn't matter to me, I wouldn't care if you didn't get me anything. You are my present everyday."

"_That doesn't change the fact that it scares me that I will disappoint you, I don't want to disappoint you. I want you to be as happy as I am."_

"Bella you could never disappoint me, ever."

I took her face into my hands and gently started kissing her. Just hearing her moan my name was enough of a present for me. Unfortunately Emmett was threatening to physically drag us from the room if we didn't hurry. So I relented and pulled away from the one place I wanted to be, in bed with my Bella. She groan when I pulled her from our bed, but it was better if I did and not Emmett. The first floor was all ready frantic when we arrived with our family and Bella's parents all getting set to witness the exchanging of gifts. Bella and I grab the last seat next to her parents on the love seat. As Carlisle and Esme started handing out everyone gifts and one by one everyone received everything they had asked for. Bella was a little shy when it came to opening hers but was very happy each time she did, I think her favorite was the cell phone from Esme. She was biting her lip when Carlisle dragged out Bella's gift to me.

The shock on my face said it all when I opened it to find a Nord Stage EX88, I couldn't believe it, an 88-key Stage Piano with Piano Sounds, Organ Sounds, and a Synthesizer with Fully-weighted Keys. It was absolutely perfect for the cottage, not that she knew where it was going, but I did.

"Bella its absolutely perfect, how could you have ever doubt I would love it?" She giggled as I hugged her tightly.

"Would you like to see your gift now?" She bit lip again and shrugged.

"Close your eyes." I led her out of the house to the driveway and whispered in her ear.

"No more running, enjoy your freedom, now open your eyes."

I think she was even more shocked then I was by her gift. She just stood there staring at the black 2009 Volvo S80 with the big red bow on top of it.

"Do you like it Bella?" For the first time in our relationship she tapped her own forehead.

"_Edward, it's a car."_

"Yes, it is and once I teach you how to drive, you can go anywhere you want without running."

"_Wow, but isn't a little expensive, I mean, I love it! But it's bigger then my gift to you."_

"Bella, it doesn't matter, I love my gift more then I can tell you right now but after the wedding, I will show you how much I love it!"

"_I love you Edward!" _She leaped into my waiting arms and just purred at me.

"I love you too Bella, and tomorrow I will show you just how much." I said as I spun her around before setting her back on feet and placed a very deep kiss on her ruby red lips.

After removing the bow from the top of the car I opened the drivers door for her, she hesitated for a second before climbing in. I flashed to the passengers side and climbed in. After a few instruction, she started the car and started very slowly driving down the drive way.

"Edward! I'm driving! Its wonderful and fun!"

"Bella, its okay to go faster then ten miles per an hour."

"_Hey, don't hate the driving, it's my first time and I don't have a license yet."_ We both chuckled as she slowly increased her speed to twenty.

"Bella, your doing great! Stop the car!" Before she had a chance to ask why I pulled her into a frenzied kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" She mumbled against my lips.

"No, I needed to kiss you so bad and I didn't want to distract you while you were driving." I love when she grins from ear to ear.

**Bella's POV**

I was so worried that he wouldn't like my gift but when he opened it, his face just radiated happiness. He really liked it, took me awhile to find one that was good enough and small enough that he could take it anywhere. I know he hasn't been composing in years because Alice told me, but I was hoping he would start again. I've heard recordings of him playing and it was beautiful even in the artificial form. My dream is to one day hear him play for myself. Of course, I got all the extras that went with like the stand for it, I thought maybe he would it in our room. Just looking at the car and thinking about what it meant, sent a shiver down my spine. He was going to let me do things on my own!

"Edward! I'm driving! Its wonderful and fun!"

"Bella, its okay to go faster then ten miles per an hour." Hey, he's laughing at me!

"_Hey, don't hate the driving, it's my first time and I don't have a license yet."_ We both chuckled when I finally made my speed twenty.

"Bella, your doing great! Stop the car!" _What! _"Did I do something wrong?" I asked through our kiss.

"No, I needed to kiss you so bad and I didn't want to distract you while you were driving." _Oh, kissing is good._

"Did you buy me a car for necking? Because if that's the case I could sit over there in your lap." I purred in his ear.

"Oh…no, you don't, get driving! We can neck later."

By the time I hit the end of the drive was I was only slightly nervous and since there wasn't a lot of traffic, I headed further down the road. I have to say I really like driving, there were so many places I could go now without being followed. I forgave Edward and Rosalie the night they did it. I'm sure me meeting Paul in the woods looked strange, but hopefully their night went better because of it. I also hope they took the extra night I paid for, for them. The bed and breakfast said they would let them know about it when they arrived.

"Bella, are you heading back already?"

"Yes, I need to start my dinner."

"Oh…right about that, please don't be mad but I was anxious waiting for you to wake up and I kind of already started it."

"You made me Christmas dinner? But you don't even eat, why do you cook for me?"

He sighed before explaining. "Because I cant eat it with you, it's the closest thing besides hunting, that I can do to share your meal times." _Awwee!_

"Thank you." I know it was barely a whisper but it the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

"Bella one more thing, Alice wants me not to be in our room tonight. It's another stupid marriage tradition about the groom not seeing the bride before the ceremony. Are you okay with that because if not I'll tell her to forget it." He said as he tapped my forehead.

"_Does everyone who gets married do it? I would really hate to break some sacred rule here."_

"Yes, very few forgo this tradition."

"_Okay, then as long as I am in bed and as sleep before midnight, I wont notice your gone. I think I can survive one night without you holding me."_

"Midnight it is." He purred in my ear, sending a shock through my entire body.

My parents were watching from the window when we pulled back in, what did they think I would total the car the first time out? I've paid enough attention to everyone's driving to know how to do It right! Edward helped me program my cell phone from Esme. I just love it to pieces, nothing beats a Blackberry or so I've been told. Edward left just before midnight with the guys to go hunting, I unfortunately didn't fall asleep before he left, Alice said we needed sometime to talk before tomorrow, so you can imagine my surprise when the door bell rang at midnight. Who would be coming here at this hour? That's when I smelled them! Irina and Kate were finally here! I descended those three flights of stairs before anyone else could reach the door. As quickly as I could I pulled them into a long overdue hug. The smiles they were wearing matched my own, we've come along way since I learned they didn't share Tanya's views of me.

"Bella, you look positively radiant!" Gushed Irina as she took a step back to look at me better

"Hello Kate, Irina, how have both of you been?"

"Lonely my dear, we miss you all terribly!" Kate said before she moved on to hugging Carmen.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" Carmen chirped as she

embraced Irina.

"Alice thought we could go out just the girls before tomorrows big event."

"We're going out?" _No one told me!_

"Yes Bella, we are now go up stairs and get dressed."

I wasn't so sure about this, Edward didn't mention me going out, but I got ready just the same as everyone else chatted happily in the living room. I have really gotten good with the make up, so I was ready to leave in fifteen minutes. After we all got in my new car we were off, with Alice behind wheel, I did think it was surprising that the mom's stayed behind but they were giggling so I guess they were happy with it. After about a half an hour we pulled in a place call the Pink Feather, I found myself wondering what the sign XXX meant, I guess I'd see once we were inside. HOLY COW!

"Alice, those guys are wearing nothing but bathing suits!"

"Why, yes they are Bella!" She giggled loudly.

"Why are they only wearing bathing suits?" Everyone giggled at that question.

"Because Bella, they are strippers and that's why we are here." _Hunh?_

"Rose, does Edward know were here?"

"Nope! Do you think he would ever allow this if he knew?" _Oh lets not a good sign._

"Here Bella, drink this!" Chirped Alice as she handed me a very small glass dropped into larger glass, that smelled awful. I blocked my nose and drank it swiftly I almost gagged on the last swallow. It tasted as bad as it smelled!

"Oh My God! What was that?"

"They call it an 'The Irish car bomb'!" _A what?_

Mental note don't drink anything else Alice hands me tonight! Everyone started fanning out and gawking at the men who were dancing around the room, except for me, I was slinking back as far as the wall would allow me to go. Honestly, I didn't want to be in the same room with these men, I wanted to be at home, waiting for Edward to come back. Kate was nice enough to bring me some Jello to eat for dessert. It tasted a little funny and definitely need to harden some more but who am I to complain. I watched from my perch near the door while everyone was enjoying themselves. After the third Jello cup my head started to spin slightly, I didn't want to take away the fun they were having so I did the only thing I could do, I stepped outside and used my cell phone for the first time.

"Mom…can you…come get me? I don't…feel so good." I barely mumbled out.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Never mind, I'll just run home…" I slurred out.

"Bella, please stay put! We will be there as quick as possible!"

I went back inside to wait, I knew they would be worried if I suddenly disappeared again. The fuzziness in my head just kept getting worse by the minute. I do remember my body sliding down the wall before it went black.

**Edward's POV**

I was surprised when we got home that Bella's car wasn't in the driveway but I did see the car from Denali. I went inside expecting to see all the women in the family chatting but no one was here, not one of them. Why would they leave Bella home alone? I ran up the three flights of stairs only to find my bedroom door open and no sign of Bella. I couldn't stop the visions of something bad happening that flashed before my eye's. When I flashed back down stairs the rest of the guys were filing in, and they all wore the same confused look.

"Where are they?"

"Don't look at me dude, Rose never told me she wasn't going to be home."

"Alice mentioned she might go out if the Denali showed up early, but where would she go at three in the morning."

I called Bella's cell phone and got no answer, it was the same for all their phones. Just when I was ready to go out and find them I heard two cars coming down the driveway. We were all in the yard when Carmen got out of the car with a very drunk Bella. The poor thing could barely keep her eyes open and walking was out of the question. I wasn't the only one growling, the only question was which one of us was the loudest.

"What were you thinking! You got her drunk when we have no idea what alcohol would do to her unique system!" Eleazar took the words right out of my mouth.

"Don't look at us, it was all them dear." Carmen gently placed Bella in my arms.

"Alice are you crazy! You could have killed her!" Carlisle was less then pleased with the turn of events from this evening.

"I am sorry Eleazar, it was only a few shots we didn't think it would hurt her, we were just trying to loosen her up for a lap dance." WHAT! Someone touched my wife to be! I'll kill him!

"You took her to a strip joint?" I grounded out through my clenched jaw.

"I didn't let them…I would touch anyone else…" Bella slurred at me while looking at me so lovingly.

"Edward, take Bella up stairs I'll be right up to check on her. I need to have a talk with these hooligans."

I didn't say a word of what I was thinking, I think the parents pretty much knew what I was going to say and they could get away with saying it! I could hear as they all went simultaneously went off. I focused all my attention on Bella's needs and right now she needed me to hold her so she could sleep it off. Bella seemed to have other ideas on what she needed it was going to along night.

"Bella, you really need to lay down."

"Nope don't want to. Kiss me instead!"

"No baby girl, that will have to wait until tomorrow night."

It was all I could do to keep her hands from shredding my clothes off my back. Luckily Carlisle came in and saved my virtue from Bella's grasps. Who would have thought I'd be the one that needing saving from Bella!

**If you liked it please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and I do not!**

Thanks Dazzleglo

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's POV**

Bella finally passed out around five am this morning after the alcohol finally wore off. The entire family was now walking on eggshells since last night's fiasco. It ended up being the prudes verses the bar hoppers and turned into full out warfare. I wasn't suppose to know what happened last night, did they really think Bella could get a lap dance and drunk without me noticing? Honestly, I was siding with the prudes! Do they have any idea how close they came to causing the death of some unsuspecting stripper? I seriously would have killed any man who touched my Bella! However, I have to admit, it was quite funny having Carlisle save my butt and I mean that literarily. Bella was relentless; I have never seen so much lust in one person's eyes as I did in Bella's, I couldn't wait to take care of that need! Everyone was keeping themselves busy with the wedding preparations except for Bella, who has spent the last hour talking to me in her head.

"_Edward I am so sorry! I was stupid; I should have called you when they wanted to go out. I swear I did not touch anyone! Can you ever forgive me for going?"_

"Bella…you can't take the blame for this, you didn't do anything wrong, I can't say the same for the women of our families."

"_Edward, I think I have to call off the wedding…I can't even face you after what I did…to you."_

"NO! You're doing no such thing!"

"_I can't keep embarrassing you all the time; it's not fair to you! Please just let me go back to Alaska, you can find someone better than me! You deserve the best wife possible and after last night, it's not me…I saw the look on your face when I tried to touch you!"_

"Bella, I swear to god if you say that again I will break down this door and drag you to the minister's house right now! In one hour, you will my wife one way or the other! I love you and you are the best for me!"

"_No! I saw the look on your face; you did not want me to touch you! You were afraid of me!"_

"No baby girl, I was afraid if you got your hands on me, I wouldn't let you stop. Believe me if I come in there, I won't be able to stop myself from making you mine forever. When I saw the lust in your eyes it sent my desire for you through the roof."

"_You still want me even after what I did?"_

"YES! More than ever!" I couldn't help but chuckle just thinking about what I wanted to do to her.

"Alice is coming to get you ready, please meet me downstairs in one hour and tonight I

will show you just how much I want you! Please?"

"_Edward, I love you so much! I want you so bad it hurts! So yes, I'll be there in one hour and then I will be yours forever!"_

"Bella stop crying your eyes will be puffy!" Alice screamed as she saw Bella's current condition.

"Edward get out of her head now!"_BUSTED_!

I sprinted downstairs to check on the progress of the wedding preparations. I had to say it was an absolutely beautiful sight, looking at the living room set up a winter wonderland was stunning.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella…I am so sorry I did that to you! I just wanted you to have some fun before the wedding; you have been so uninterested in the planning of it. I just thought you would

relax and be excited about today."

"Alice after last night you think I should still marry Edward."

"Bella why wouldn't you want to marry Edward? He loves you and you love him!"

"Yes I do, but he deserves someone better than me, all I do is end up disappointing everyone."

"Bella you didn't disappoint anyone, I did. This is entirely my fault."

I knew I really screwed up last night, but watching her fall apart because she was embarrassed by what I did only made me feel worse. If I couldn't fix this I would be responsible for ruining both their lives and I couldn't let that happen.

"Bella I need to tell you something before you decide to throw away both your lives over something stupid that I did. Before Edward met you, he was miserable for a century where you were only miserable for half a century. If you look at Edward now and compare it to who he was before he met you, you would see he has never been even close to as happy as he been with you. In fact, you have changed this entire family for the better; none of us want you to leave. We could never be happy again watching you both suffer, we could never be happy without you in our lives period."

"I don't want to be without Edward, I just want to make him happy!" Her sobs were breaking my heart and Edward's growls from downstairs were saying the same thing.

"Bella, I know you can hear his growls, he is in pain because he thinks you don't want him like he wants you. You're hurting him by not wanting to spend an eternity with him."

When she opened her mouth to say something and closed it, quickly I knew what she needed to say, but it wasn't me she needed to say it to. So I gave her a hint in the right direction, I tapped her forehead to tell her to tell Edward how she really feels.

**Bella's POV**

"_Edward_?"

"What is it Bella?" I could hear the pain in his voice, Alice was right I was hurting him.

"_I am so sorry I hurt you, I never meant for you to think that I didn't love you. I do love you with my whole heart and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you! Please do not ever doubt that. Without you, I have nothing in my life worth having. I will never doubt our love ever again, I promise! So if you still want to marry me in one hour, I'll be the one in white smiling just for you."_

"I love you too Bella, I'll be the one waiting for you when you come down that aisle."

After confessing to Edward how I really felt, I wanted nothing more than to run down those stairs and jump into his arms. Not that Alice would ever allow that to happen, she spent the next forty-five minutes primping, curling and pinning me together. The vision in the full-length mirror was one for Alice to be proud of. My hair was pulled into a braided bun surrounded by loose hanging curls. The dress was a vintage 1918 bridal gown that Alice had made herself from vintage white silk, lace, with a fitted bodice containing hand sewn crystals and a long flowing skirt. It truly was the most gorgeous gown I had ever seen. Alice had shown me hundreds of gowns between the computer and dozens of magazines, but hers was by far the most beautiful and most fitting. We had withheld the theme of the wedding from the men, but they would have figured it out the moment they got dressed. Their suits were also vintage compliments of Alice's design and a small manufacturer she had found on the internet.

"Alice you did a wonderful job with everything! You are truly a goddess among the fashion world!"

"I know it's my thing! But seriously, you look truly gorgeous and are very deserving of the happiness that Edward and you will have together."

"Thanks Alice for being my best friend and sister I could ask for."

"Oh…Bella, you look so stunning." Carmen breathed out as she entered the room with Eleazar.

"Bella you are truly an astonishing sight, Edward is very lucky to have you, as you are to have him."

"Thanks Dad, I am sorry for the drama earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass everyone."

"Bella you didn't embarrass me, though I can't say that for everyone in the room." Eleazar cleared his throat.

"Bella, Edward asked me to give you his gift before the wedding, he was hoping you would wear it for the ceremony." Esme spoke as she extended her hand revealing a dark blue velvet box.

I found myself holding my breath as I slowly opened the box revealing the most beautiful string of pearls and hanging between the two front pearls was the Cullen crest made of platinum. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it; I never gave it much thought about getting one. I had assumed that since I wasn't turned by Carlisle I wouldn't be wearing one, I guess I was wrong.

"Esme would you help me put it on?" I could feel the blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Of course, I would love to." She even graced me with a motherly hug before Carmen stepped in and gave me one too.

"Okay Bella, it's time, this is it, are you ready?"

"Yes, more than ready." Amazingly, I was ready, I wasn't going to fight it anymore I belonged with Edward and now I was going to make it forever.

With that thought firmly set in my mind, I placed my hand on my father's arm and allowed him to lead me down the base of the stairs. I couldn't see anyone yet, but could hear them chatting until the music started.

"I am waiting for you Bella." I heard Edward whisper. That brought a smile to my face just knowing he was.

When the time was right, my dad started us moving to the opening in the living room for all to see, but I was not paying attention to anyone except Edward. Watching him grin from ear to ear made it all worthwhile. His gray vintage suit suited him perfectly. It almost did not feel real, the decorations, the clothes, even the food was prepared for a 1918 wedding. By the time we finally reached Edward, my hands were slightly shaking. With one last kiss from my dad, he placed my hands into Edward's and stepped back to join my mom, Carmen.

**Carlisle's POV **

I really cannot explain the amount of joy I felt as I watched Edward and Bella take each other's hands in front of the Minister while they prepared to exchange their vows. When I changed Edward, I had no idea he would have to wait so long to find his one true love. I never thought about Bella as a chance for his happiness. After talking with Edward, I came to an answer on that one question that kept nagging me, should I have introduced them earlier and Edward was right it might have ruined his chance at love, if I had tried to force them together sooner.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I could see Edward holding his breath waiting for someone to try and come between him and his love.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." Bella was absolutely beaming as she gazed at Edward. "Through marriage, Edward and Bella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Edward and Bella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Edward and Bella. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." Eleazar spoke proudly.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Edward and Bella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. Do you Edward take Bella to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Edward could not keep his enthusiasm in.

"Do you Bella take Edward to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bella shyly pledged herself to Edward.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Jasper handed the rings to the Minister.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

"Edward, place the ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me: Bella, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Edward said as he slid his mothers ring on her finger.

"Bella, place the ring on Edwards's finger and repeat after me: Edward, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Bella's hands were shaking as she slid his father's ring on his finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Edward and Bella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife, but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

The minister was barely done speaking before Edward pulled her to himself and solidly kissed her, claiming her forever. He only broke off the kiss when the front flew open to reveal a very pissed off Tanya!

"Guess my invitation got lost in the mail!"

**If you liked it please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's own the world of Twilight; we just get to use her toys!**

**Thanks Dazzleglo!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's POV**

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I ground out from my clenched teeth, ready to kill her; this was supposed to be our special day.

"Why…I am here to congratulate the half breed of course, it takes a lot to take a man from me." _I was never yours, was all I could think._

"I was never your man!" _Man this bitch needs to disappear!_

"Well, you would have been if this mongrel hadn't gotten in my way." Everyone including the pack was growling at her now.

"Don't you ever talk about my wife like that!" Bella's hand restrained me from lunging at her.

"_Edward, I have to do this myself and you have to let me. I need to do this, you can't always save me. Please?"_

She was right, she needed this for closure, it tore me up inside to let her defend herself, it just felt wrong. I'll let her try, but if at any time she looks like she's going to lose, I'm going to step in to defend her. I couldn't and wouldn't let her take away my Bella.

"Tanya outside now!" You could see the anger in Bella's eyes when she screamed and the look of surprise on Tanya's face.

"Oh, what you're going to finally stand up for yourself?" _Why yes she is!_

"Yes, now outside!" You could tell Bella didn't want this to happen in front of the guests.

I couldn't agree more, I did not want to explain this to the minister or Ben and Angela.

We all watched as Bella walked quietly behind Tanya into the woods out front. I followed without even thinking twice, so did Eleazar, Kate, Irina and Carlisle. Esme and Carmen ushered the rest of the guests out the back door. Bella may need to do this alone, but that did not mean we would not be there for her. By the time we caught up with them Bella was just standing there shaking, while Tanya was calling her every dirty name that came to mind. Bella was about to explode, I had seen her do this before it was not going to be pretty.

"ENOUGH! You bitch! I've had enough of the poison that comes out of your mouth!" _That's right Bella stand up for yourself!_

"Ooowww so, what are you going to do about it? Face it your human side makes you a pathetic excuse for a vampire. Why else would Eleazar hide you from the people he calls family?" _That was a low blow!_

"Are you jealous that they are my family now? Are you a sore loser because Edward didn't want you like he wants me?" She was right; in my eyes Tanya could never hold a candle to my Bella.

"It's his loss if he wants to settle for a second class wife. You're the one who's jealous because you know if he slept with me once, he would never want you again." _That is so not happening!_

That was the breaking point for Bella as she screamed a feral growl that I had only heard once before and it's still something I never wanted to hear again. The trees were shaking from the strength of her bellow. I felt like my head would explode from the force at which her mind was moving and dragging my brain along for the ride. Normally I love being in her mind, but when she's like this it physically hurts, that's when she threw me out with so much force that I had to grab my head as it felt like it would explode.

In less than an eighth of a second, Bella had Tanya's body flying through the air and colliding with a tree, causing the tree to give way from the sheer force and crashing down to the ground around Tanya. Before Tanya could even recover, Bella grabbed her by the arm and swung her into the next tree in line, but this time Bella did not let go and Tanya's right arm snapped clean off from the momentum.

"Had enough tramp?" Bella has never spoken back to Tanya, this was definitely a first. It was something I was glad to see with my own eyes.

Tanya was snarling when she answered." Not even close mongrel!" I really did not like her saying that to my wife!

This time it was Tanya who lunged first, only to have Bella leap and vault right over her, giving Bella a perfect shot at Tanya's remaining arm. Tanya never saw it coming when Bella spun and tore it off. Tanya was finally screaming from the pain of losing both her arms.

"Still think I'm weaker because I'm half human?" Bella's back flip had her landing behind Tanya; she grabbed her by the neck and waited for her answer.

"NO! I give, you win!" Tanya screamed as she slumped to her knees, whimpering in pain. Bella couldn't finish her after that; she was never heartless enough to murder someone. The minute Bella turned her back; Tanya rolled over and attempted to kick her, but was stopped by Kate of all people. Watching her wither in pain as Kate shocked her over and over had me wincing. The second Bella was in my arms she opened up to me again.

"_Edward I can't take her life, no matter how bad she hurt me or us. I was raised to respect life and I cannot take her miserable excuse for a life. I just can't…_" I felt so bad for her at that moment; she was torn between right and wrong.

"Bella its okay, I love you and it's going to be okay."

"Eleazar we leave this up to you, but if you decide not to end her, I will if she ever comes near my wife again. We're going back to our guests and enjoy our wedding."

I didn't wait for him to tell me his decision before I started leading Bella back to the house. When we reached the house, Bella froze and started to panic about her appearance. She never gave her dress a second thought when she started fighting with Tanya.

"Bella relax, you're perfect, not a hair out place. You look absolutely stunning and I love you so much." I left out the part where I wanted nothing more than to tear the dress right off her now that she was mine!

Shyly she blushed as she said, "I love you too."

The minute we entered the house Alice was waiting for us, she was as amazed as was I that Bella's dress was completely unscaved. Alice, of course, had to primp and fluff everything while we waited for everyone else to join us.

**Bella's POV**

Having Edward ogle me was definitely something I could get use to because honestly, I could not stop ogling him either. Tanya's arrival, I will admit really pissed me off and caused me to lose control, which is something I haven't done since before we left for Italy. Afterwards, I felt so bad for Edward mostly because I know; it hurts him when it happens. However, seeing him smile in the house was heart melting. I decided at that moment that I didn't care what happened to Tanya as long as she was out of our lives forever. Once everyone was back in the house, no one discussed whatever happened with Tanya and I had no intention of asking until tomorrow, right now, all I cared about was celebrating our wedding and that's exactly what we did.

With our hands intertwined, we followed everyone into the yard to start the rest of our evening. Even though our wedding was small, only twenty guests from the pack and our school friend's, it wasn't the size that mattered, it was quality over quantity. We walked out slowly to greet our guests only to receive a standing ovation. This of course had me blushing, but Edward was just beaming with pride as he leaned in slowly and gently placing a loving kiss on my anxious lips. Alice wasted no time in ushering us around to greet everyone personally; before we set off to eat, okay well…I was going to eat with half the guests. The buffet that Esme and Carmen had out was phenomenal with everything from pasta to roast beef. Everyone who ate was extremely pleased with the spread. When dinner was done, we moved on to the cake so it could be cut and distributed while we had our first dance. That little pixie even order a cake for like fifty people, thank god the pack can eat like nobody's business.

The cake was absolutely beautiful, it was a three tier white butter cream frosting and white cake with a strawberry filling. The decorative roses were colored pastel purple to match Alice's gown since she was the maid of honor. Her dress was really beautiful, it was strapless with a sequin bodice and a flitted skirt that went to her knee's and of course it was a one of kind, god forbid she'd wear one off the rack! Since Jasper was the best man, his boutonniere matched Alice's dress. When it came time to feed each other the cake, I think I got carried away because when I put it up to his lips I couldn't help it, I just had to smear it all over his face, I knew he planned on doing it to me. He laughed it off, but I knew what was coming the minute he held it to my mouth and wiggled his eyebrows evilly. With one swift motion, it was in my mouth and up my nose. I never had a chance to respond to his attack before he crushed his lips to mine; there is nothing better than the taste of wedding cake mixed with the flavor of Edward.

We definitely needed a bathroom break to clean up. Once all the evidence of our cake fight was removed, we rejoined the festivities. When my dad came over, I knew it was time for our first ever dance; Edward and Esme joined us for their dance as 'Wind Beneath My Wings' by Bette Midler started playing in the back ground. My dad has never sang a song to me before, but he did today, he sang it from the bottom of his heart as Edward sang it to Esme, yeah…I cried, how could I not. When it ended Edward swept me away for our first dance as husband and wife this time the music was even more personal, it was my lullaby and it made me feel like I was floating. When the music changed, again I found myself handed off to Carlisle, then of course to every other male guest at the wedding, while Edward was passed to every female guest. When all was said and done, I ended up being passed to the one place I wanted to be, in Edward's waiting arms. It wasn't long before Edward swept me up into his arms and said, "it's time to go." I had to ask, "Where are we going?" His reply was simple "home."

We waved goodbye to everyone as Edward started walking towards the back of the property, after a few seconds Edward started running. I had no idea where we were running to, but I really didn't care. When he came to a stop, I was flabbergasted, before me stood a stone cottage, complete with a flower garden and miniature pond. I just stared at it with my mouth open; I was not quite sure what to say at this point. When Edward tapped my forehead, I realized he was waiting for a response.

"_Edward…what is this place?"_

"It's our home, just me and you my love." He cocked an eyebrow waiting for me to answer.

"_Edward, it's the most beautiful home I've ever seen. It's really ours?"_

"Yes, I had help but I built it just for us, do you really like it?"

"_No…I don't like it, I love it, and I love you!"_

"Good, now let's go inside and I'll show you just how much I love you or would you like a

tour first?"

**Edward's POV**

"_The tour can wait; I want to show you how much I love you too." _Yeah, she really shouldn't have said that.

Before Bella could blink, I swept her across the threshold, down the small hall and into our new bedroom. She was giggling at my enthusiasm. I silenced her giggle when I sweetly wrapped my lips around hers and before she turned her head to deepen the kiss; the rhythmic dance of our tongues had my desire to remove her dress in overdrive. Trying as hard as possible to not tear it off her, I slid the zipper down as quickly as possible. Bella was already trying to remove my tux in the same fashion. Before we knew it, our clothes were in a heap on the floor. Taking a moment to just savor the sight of my wife in all her naked glory had Bella feeling self-conscious. I said the only thing I was thinking "beautiful" this of course caused her to blush. Bella also took a moment to analyze my naked form. She breathe out "magnificent" before pulling me in for a desperate kiss

For the first time since I met Bella, my hands were allowed free rein to roam anywhere and everywhere, and first stop was Bella's absolutely marvelous breasts they were perfect in every way. They were the perfect size when I cupped them in both my hands causing me to releasing a soft hiss. Bella was also in search of my body until she found the one thing she has wanted since she discovered sex. I didn't even bother suppressing the growl that escaped me the minute her hand wrapped firmly around me and started stroking slowly. I, of course, reciprocated the favor by letting my hands explore the source of her intimate body heat. For the first time I allowed myself to explore deeper then the upper fleshy surface. Slowly I slipped in my first finger to test the waters; this caused Bella to moan in agreement. Her stroking increased with the pleasure she was feeling, so I slipped in another finger. Watching my wife's reaction to this small act had me in awe of her yet again. She was making the beautiful faces as she withered under my hand, not to mention hearing her repeatedly mumbling my name.

"Um…Edward…yes…please…" was all I needed to hear before I picked up my pace trying my best to hold myself back until she had enjoyed this all the way to the end. Once I started nuzzling and suckling on her breast, she was unable to stop, hearing her chant as she allowed the pleasure to overtake her.

"Ah, ah, ah, I-I, oh, oh… EDWARD!" was music to my ears. She looked a little heart broken when I separated from her hand and moved to hover over her. I kissed the sad look off her face as I slid myself to her source, teasingly at first while I kissed her senseless. I kept reminding myself _slowly, slowly, slowly _as I nudged my way in very gently before pausing, just before I whispered, "I am so sorry baby girl, but I have to" and with one sharp, quick thrust I tore through her barrier. Hearing her whimper caused me to pause and wait for her to adjust to my size. I searched out her eyes to see if she was in too much discomfort, but she was just frozen, waiting.

"Bella are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you Edward, it's okay, I'm okay now." After she breathed that out, she slowly started moving beneath me. God the feeling of her hips moving around me was beyond belief.

I couldn't stop myself as I joined her in the rhythmic movements that were bringing both of us to a heavenly frontier. Before I knew it, I was mumbling incoherently, " tight-wet-love-mine-forever-" Bella's mind was just as bad with thoughts like _"big-hard-more-husband" _coupled with her moans had me quickly reaching my peak and taking Bella along for the ride. I couldn't help but growl out "BELLA!" as she clamped down around me screaming "EDWARD!" It was the single most beautiful moment of my very short sexual life. I couldn't wait to do it again!

**If you liked it please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

****

********

Disclaimer I own nothing in Twilight, that is Stephenie Meyer's pleasure!

Thanks dazzleglo you are an awesome beta when it comes to my frazzled thinking and writing!

****

Hiding Bella

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

The bed being empty startled me, where had Edward gone on our first morning together as husband and wife? Waking up naked with no husband was not my idea of a honeymoon. First on the agenda, clothes, which of course meant opening the closet Edward had said was a gift from Alice. The first thing I noticed when I swung open the double white doors was the overwhelming rush of scents from different fabrics, followed quickly by the vast assortments of colors. Finally, I began walking through the closet running my hands across the clothing lined walls. There was an amazing variety of different styles, colors, textures and beautiful feeling fabrics. It felt like walking into my very own store. I couldn't believe this was all mine. I would definitely have to thank Alice; she truly was a wonderful sister.

I quickly donned a white half tee shirt with matching white peasant skirt and completed the look with a pair of white goddess sandals that wrapped halfway up my calves. While I continued to wait for Edward's return, I quickly made a bowl of cereal. When Edward still had not returned, I decided to venture out into the garden in the hope that if he was close enough, I may be able to catch his scent. Turning on my iPod I started dancing around the garden, mimicking Rihanna's video 'Rude boy' while it played. I smelled him before feeling him grab my hips. I found out when he started dancing with me that it would seem he's been watching the same videos. I knew exactly why he put music like this on my iPod and honestly, I wanted to do to him, what he wanted me to do to him.

The minute I started singing the words to him, I could feel he felt the same way. Yeah…call me strange I liked when he grinds against me. By the time Timberland and Justine Timberlake's 'Carry out' started so did his begging.

"Please…Bella…don't stop." His eyes were pitch black with lust when I turned to face him. Yeah it's my favorite color.

It was now time to put Alice's lessons to good use. Hopefully, he'll like and enjoy it as much as the carrot did. I winked at him as I dropped to my knees and with a quick glance upwards I saw the look of shock on his face, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. This would hopefully be a mind blowing experience for him. This was something I had always wanted to try, but worried he might stop me when I reached for his jeans. Well that was a needless worry. I stripped his jeans away and took him in fully. Who would have thought that while I was pleasuring him that having his talented hands massaging my scalp would send shivers down my spine giving me pleasure. From his reaction to my sudden desire for a snack was priceless, but my humming to the song against him sent right over the peripherally edge.

"Um…Bel-la…oh…I…oh…god…now." Pretty much said it all!

Yep, I was looking for exactly that reaction. When he pulled me into his arms, he only had one thing to say "my turn." Who would have thought those two words would rock my world.

Before I could say anything, he swept me inside and onto the bed. I couldn't help but giggle when he crept up the bed like he was stalking his favorite prey, Me! I can't even describe the feeling of his mouth on me. I could barely manage to pant his name out, so much so that it sounded like praying and boy was I praying hard.

"Owww Edward…ah, I…oh more…OH MY GOD!" Yeah – no coherent thought left here.

The sound of his chuckle wasn't embarrassing at times like this because I knew he wasn't laughing at me, he was just happy. It made me ecstatic to make him happy; life had finally fallen into place for us. That was until Edward froze in my arms and snarled fiercely.

"What's wrong Edward?" I couldn't understand the look of horror on his face. The last time he looked like that was when we were in Alaska and the Volturi paid Denali a visit.

"We have to go now!" Oh No! Please not that!

"Why? What's going on?"

"They're back, grab the bag and let's go." He just confirmed my worst fear. We were out the door and headed towards the storage unit we had rented.

When Edward pulled out his phone I wondered who he was calling until I heard him. "Paul we have to follow the yellow brick road." I had no idea what that meant until we arrived at the storage company.

The unit was open and the motorcycles were running with Paul on one and Jacob on another, leaving the third for Edward and I to share. Edward handed me my leather gear and helmet before he put on his own. I was glad for my clothing choice today. It was easy enough to slip my black leather pants up under my skirt and slide the skirt off. No one spoke as we mounted the bike and pulled away with the wolves in front of us forming a V shape. The first leg of our unexpected journey ended in Bismarck, North Dakota where we found a cheap out of the way motel.

"Bella are you alright? The ride wasn't too much on you, was it?"

"No Edward, I'm scared…I have no idea what's happening…is the family okay?"

"It's okay baby girl, here's the plan. Sam came to me after we made peace with Paul's attack and asked for the pack to be involved in any protection you might need. Sam and Jacob were given keys to the unit just for this type of situation. They set up an emergency escape route in case we ever needed for you to get away if the Volturi ever showed up…well they have, they were on their way to the house. Alice was screaming in her head to leave so by now they are looking for us."

"But what about the family?" I could see him wince at my question. I think he hoped I wouldn't ask.

**Edward's POV**

"The pack was headed there before we left." Jacob spoke up.

"The plan is we don't go back until the pack calls us. It was the only way it would work. If Aro reads any of the family's thoughts we would be compromised. So, the only one who knows where we are going is Jacob and they can't read him since he's here with us. He has bought me several safe houses that I have no idea of the city, state or any of the location details." Edward said as he pulled me securely into an embrace.

"Okay, we're all set, we're in room 6; let's get Bella inside and out of the open." Paul was looking around nervously.

"Bella, we're going to the diner down the road, what would you like us to bring you back?"

"Just a burger and fries please?"

"Sure, sure be right back." Edward also handed Jacob a list with money for travel food. I don't think he liked hearing my stomach growl the whole way here.

We just cuddled in the bed until the guys came back. Alice would probably have a heart attack if she saw this place. The bedspread was worn, faded and right out of the 80's and don't even get me started on the green flowered wallpaper. Once the boys were back, I practically jumped them for my dinner; honestly I may have inhaled my dinner without even tasting it. Of course, I regretted it when it sat in my stomach like a boulder. The comedy act started when we finally crawled into bed for the night. I, of course, slept with Edward and that left Paul and Jacob to share a bed. I don't know who shoved the other out of bed the most, but at last count Jacob was winning. We checked out early the next morning and left for our next destination.

**Carlisle's POV**

After Alice had her vision we all grabbed our emergency bags and split off in every direction. If they were going to chase us, we were going to make it interesting for them. No one shared their destinations with each other just in case anyone was caught. Esme and I headed towards Seattle hoping to make it to the airport. This path was the trickiest since we knew the Volturi were coming from Seattle.

"Esme love, I think we should follow our heart on this one, what do you think sweetheart?"

"Sounds lovely, I do love to follow my heart." She completely understood.

"Carlisle will we ever see our children again?"

"I'm sure we will, I just…can't say when." I squeezed her hand to reassure her.

Rosalie's POV

I don't blame Bella for the current situation; it's inevitable the two biggest kids on the block are going to butt heads. The Volturi scumbags have had it in for us all along, so now we get to torture them for a change. I do wish we had more than half an hour head start, but I guess that was part of the plan we couldn't get far if we hadn't any notice. Unfortunately for them, we all had as Jasper calls them flight plans, not with actually airlines just a "to go bag" packed and our own destinations that were never shared with anyone. Jasper really is a military genius.

"Okay monkey man what's the plan?"

"Babe, I think we need to get back to the basics." He winked at me. God I loved my man with a plan!

"Basics it is." Let the games begin!

Alice's POV

Man - you would think the Volturi would at least call before they tried to come to drag us

off and torture us. Seriously, where have their manners gone. Second to Bella and Edward leaving, Jasper and I were the next important ones to be gone. If the Volturi caught me there is no way I could keep the visions from telling them where everyone had scattered. Jasper as always had every exit out of town planned to a tee, gotta love a military man! Though I cannot say I approved of his car of choice that he had stashed away for us. Who really wants to be caught dead in a green Hummer? I mean, where was he planning on dragging me that we needed such a vehicle?

"Jasper, really a green Hummer?"

"Sorry darlin, they were out of tanks and besides we need to blend." Yeah he knew the way to a woman's heart.

"Lead the way soldier boy." I winked while nodding my approval.

"Let's rough it, shall we love?"

**Eleazar's POV**

I was panicked when Alice saw the Volturi coming. We knew it was a matter of time before they came back, but seriously did they have to come the day after the wedding. I barely had a chance to spend time with Bella during the wedding planning. It broke my heart to call Carmen and the girls to tell them we were running again. They still haven't gotten over what happened yesterday with Tanya. We had all agreed not to discuss what happened when Edward walked away leaving the decision up to me. So with a kiss goodbye we left Irina and Kate to their own devices.

"Eleazar…I am worried. Will Edward be able to protect our child without us?"

"Carmen, Bella's not a child anymore, but yes…I think we'll see them soon enough. Don't worry, it won't be another forty years before you hold our daughter again."

"Bueno mi amor, permite la mirada arriba alguna familia vieja." Old family sounds good.

**Kate's POV**

I can't say, I was happy about how yesterday turned out, but Bella is and will always be my niece. Unfortunately, my sister was blindsided by her petty jealousy and I was denied too many years without Bella because of Tanya. We spent many nights together at the cabin, of course, everyone thought I was out hunting up men to spend my evenings with, but then she refused to see me after that infamous Christmas. I remember that Christmas Eve like it was yesterday, when we waited for hours for her to come. Finally Tanya said she would go find out what was the holdup and upon her return, lied to us which we bought hook, line and sinker. And now we were being pulled apart yet again.

"Irina, are you ready for some big city action?"

"You know it sister; ready, willing and able. Let's move before the crap hit's the fan."

********

****

If you liked it please review!


	27. Chapter 27

************

****************

Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stepehenie Meyer's does! And I am not her!

Thanks Dazzleglo for keeping my sane in my insane life!

****

Hiding Bella

Chapter 27

Alice's POV

After two short weeks of roughing it and I was set for life, never wanting to hear the words "camping" and "Alice" uttered in the same sentence ever again. I mean really what did Jazz have against a town or a mall? I would kill for a shopping plaza or just to browse in a drugstore at this point. Well what can I say, Jazz could be at home anywhere he laid his hat and for him to be at a new campground every night was no big deal. Yeah, he was really in his element. So far, we have been one step ahead of the Volturi. They were not creative when it came to search and destroy missions. It really was comical watching them run around with their heads cut off. At the moment, the family has been keeping their decisions on a snap basis and no one has been doing any long term planning. Right now the Volturi have teams of three following each of our pairs. Edward and Bella have been free to roam at Jacobs will; I can't see it or them so I hope they are fortunate enough not to be stressed out like the rest of us. However, if I know that brother of mine, he is probably curled up on top of her protecting her with his own body from the outside world. If he was human he probably would have had a nervous breakdown by now.

You can imagine my surprise when a vision started of Kate and Irina being chased through the back alleys of New York's fashion district. I do not think I need to go into detail of how it is I would know those alleys. Suffice it to say, having shopped back doors of up and coming designers for enough years I knew them well. Three guard members in black cloaks were chasing them as they weaved around trash barrels and dumpsters. You could see the debris on the ground flying around as if they were in a windstorm, because of the speed that they were moving. I shivered the minute they headed down an alley with no exit. The three members were stalking closer as Kate tried to zap them from three feet away, but it didn't work. It was my worst nightmare when all of a sudden the vision went black. Poor Jasper couldn't shake me enough to snap me out of my sobbing. When I finally got hold of myself and was able to share it with him, he just pulled me into a deep hug and tried his best to console me, if anyone could it would be him.

"Alice, maybe we can warn them?" His voiced begged.

"No Jazz, there's not time, it must have been a snap decision since the Volturi haven't issued any formal orders about detaining or killing us." I whispered bleakly.

"The question is why they haven't. The guard members are always under orders, they are never allowed to have the option of free thinking." I could tell he was pondering the idea of a freethinking guard.

"Maybe that is the answer we're missing?" Now it was my turn to ponder that same question. There is no way I could predict all the guard members' actions, especially snap decisions. That's how they're getting around my visions.

After a few minutes, I could not resist the urge to search out the others. The moment I checked in on Carmen and Eleazar it started again, but this time they were running through the streets of Carmen's old stomping grounds in Mexico near Puebla. There was a festival going on with twinkle lights everywhere and music playing in the background. The street was very crowded; Eleazar was holding Carmen's hand as they humanly ran through the crowd. Looking over his shoulder, he saw two Volturi members in pursuit, when they turned the corner onto a deserted side street, only to find one more in front of them. Carmen screamed in Eleazar's arms before the vision went black.

"Who was it Alice? Did they make it?"

"Eleazar and Carmen." I could not voice the outcome it was all I could do to shake my head no.

"Alice please stop looking, you're shaking something terrible darlin." The shaking subsided as he held me.

"We will find a way to take the Volturi down. We won't let everyone die in vain."

As much as I wanted to listen to Jasper, I could not stop looking. I needed to know if I had lost all my family. Was there anyone left to protect? For now it looked like the rest were safe, but for how long?

**Aro's POV**

"Aro, when are we planning to move on the Cullen's and the Denali's? We have waited too long already. Now they are scattered throughout the world."

"Caius, we don't have to worry about that, the teams have their orders." I turned to face my impatient brother, after all these centuries, will he never learn?

"And what orders might those be?" He cocked his eyebrow in question.

"Simply, to not wait for an order from me. If I do not make the decisions, there will be no way for Alice to see it coming. I did express a desire to see Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice again ALIVE."

"Ingenious brother, nice way to use her power against them, I can't wait to see how this plays out." He actually had a broad smile across his face.

"The bonds are too strong you will never succeed in parting them." Always the bored one, Marcus must try to bring us down into his pit of despair.

"We shall see soon enough my dear brothers, we shall see."

**Jacob's POV**

Ah…the open road, there is nothing like being on a Harley cruising through the states. I had never thought I would ever see this much of America, so was going to make the most of it even though the circumstances surrounding the trip were unpleasant. I tried to make the trip interesting by stopping at all the touristy places I could find. I knew this state was going to be fun when we pulled into the Grand Canyon. I think Bella found a piece of home here and I was glad. I knew she missed Alaska, but that was out of the question, so this was the next best thing I could offer. In the three weeks since leaving, we've seen a lot of this beautiful country, but no matter how prepared you are for the Grand Canyon, it will still leave you breathless. I should know I stood there with my mouth hanging open in awe of its majesty. The multi rust colored walls with greenery scattered, but not covering a thing at twilight was beyond anything we had in La Push. It even brought a tear to Bella's eyes.

After a week in and around the four corners area, it was time to move on to our next stop. I hated leaving here, I missed home already it didn't help that I could not see or call my imprint, just my luck to imprint the day before we left. It ripped at every piece of me to tear myself away, when all I wanted to do was stay with her, be with her. In a flash of light, everything inside me changed. The only thing that mattered was to be with her, then the call came from Sam and he told me I had to go. Paul could understand what I was going through, he had imprinted several months ago. At least he had those months with Rachel, but if Paul does not stop talking about having sex with my sister, I may have to plant him six feet under.

Also, the situation is not making things any better watching Edward with Bella. I know it's their honeymoon and all, but they were practically joined at the hip. He doesn't even let her walk without being up her butt and she is no better, doesn't even make a move without looking at him first. It's almost as if she is looking for permission or something. And, did they really think that we didn't know what was going on with all the hunting they were doing. When I felt my pocket vibrate, I actually made a silent prayer that this was over. The phone was an unregistered prepaid so no one knew the number except for Sam. I had a text from Sam.

J so it begins S.

Uurrggg, well it wasn't over yet, but it was time to see some more of the good ole US of A before we moved on to the islands of Hawaii.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Okay monkey man, get out of the tree." He can be such a child sometimes, but he was mine.

I have to say it has been pretty fun hunting in Africa. We haven't been here since just after Emmett's change. Of course, we could not stay in our house here since this would the first place the Volturi would look. So we started in Botswana, before moving on to Kenya after about a week and now we are in Northern Nigeria, Kano to be exact.

"Hey Rosie, look no hands!" Oh, what a moron!

"Come on Emmett the suns coming up. We really need to get back to the house." I thought that was a really good back flip.

The run home was slower than usual; we really had nowhere to be and nothing to do. With nothing better to do when Emmett started his Xbox, I headed for the shower. It felt wonderful to wash off the dust and dirt from our recent hunt. When I heard the smashing, all I could think was he threw the controller through the Plasma TV again, that was until the bathroom door flew open.

"What the hell Emmett?" I could see through the glass door it was not Emmett.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Aren't you delicious looking?" The vampire was truly creepy looking the way he ogled me and that says a lot.

"Who the hell are you and where is Emmett?"

"He's…busy at the moment." I knew we were in trouble the minute he started laughing.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, I need to hunt." I demanded.

"We can stop soon I promise." When will this boy get a clue? After a month with the wolves, the only alone time we had was when we went hunting.

I decided to push my point by slipping my hands up under his tee shirt and pressing my lips to the back of his neck. "Not later, NOW!" If the way he pulled over was any indication, he definitely got my drift.

The only time we were allowed alone was when we hunted and I definitely wanted to be alone. I really wasn't thirsty since I only hunt once a month, but this was a desperate situation and I was thirsty for something else.

"We'll be right back boys, I need a quick hunt. Why don't you stretch your legs for a bit?" I love when he takes the blame for my needs!

I was off the bike for only a split second before he grabbed my hand and headed for the nearest trees. Once in the trees, we ran for only five minutes before he found a tree he liked. I do not think I actually stopped before my back slammed against the tree in question. Hearing him growl seductively at me sent my sex drive into overdrive. Once my legs were wrapped securely around his waist he started grinding against my overheated intimate area. One thing I could never get tired of is how stimulated he becomes when smelling how much I want to be with him.

Lord knows all it took was a purr from him to ramp me up. I knew the second he tore my new G-string off that he was ready to go. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach his waistband, so while I nibbled on his neck just under his ear, he handled his owns jeans. Apparently, he wanted this as much as I did. By the time I captured his lips with mine he made one thrust to unite us as one, and not a moment too soon if you ask me. There was nothing more graceful in my world then Edward when he was trying to merge our scents. No matter how urgent we were in need, he never acted like an animal. It was always done lovingly. Each thrust was like a ballet move; he never treated me like a piece of meat for his pleasure, most of the time I gave into pleasure before he did like this time.

"Edward…please…god yes!"

"I love you baby girl! Oh…yes, NOW!"

"I love you too Edward." I managed to breathe out while I regained my composure for the walk back. Per our usual, we walked slowly, just holding each other's hands and laughing.

************************

****

If you liked it please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stephenie Meyer's does! And, I am not her!**

**I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.**

**Dazzleglo you know what I am going to say since you know me you are the best beta!**

****

Hiding Bella

Chapter 28

****

Edward's POV

"What's up Jake?" I asked when he just stared at his phone.

"Sam sent me a text, we need to head to Folks," why? I wonder…

"What's it say exactly?"

"Everything comes full circle"

"And that's the password for come home?"

"No…that's the password for there is no reason to keep running."

"Well, if we leave now, we should be there tomorrow, are you sure it's safe to take Bella there?"

"Sam wouldn't send it if it wasn't."

We drove straight through the night. I hated insisting Bella sleep on the bike. She wasn't very comfortable clung around the front of me while I steered and held her safely in place. If we make it, through this, I think Bella and I need a vacation from our vacation. I am thinking we need to go back to where we began back to Alaska for a break from this stress. Jacob and Paul are happy to be home, you could see it. Bella was not happy when I woke her up to get off the bike. It was eerily quiet when we trek-ed through the woods. Just then, I noticed I could hear the thought of the Volturi in the field that was not a good sign.

"Don't worry Edward, we have this covered, now listen…all I can tell you is you need to walk in there with Bella, me and Paul are going to phase and hook up with the pack trust me here."

Did I trust him? Yes, so far he has been good to his word, so if he says they have a plan I have to hope it works. When we came into view, I noticed we were not the only ones there, so was…

****

Alice's POV

It has been a week since the last vision I had of anyone in the family. Jazz and I have stopped camping our way around the U.S. and have started flying coast to coast in an attempt to lose anyone who might be following us. Last time I tried to see Esme and Carlisle futures they were black just like everyone else's. That is what started our change in plans in the first place. After landing at Logan International Airport in Boston, our luck ran out. How I did not see the four Volturi guard members waiting for us, I will never know. Never the less they were standing at the gate waiting for us; we were cornered with no way out.

"Welcome to Boston Alice, tsk - tsk Jasper, one false move and the little lady here loses her pretty little head on the spot. Is that understood?"

"Alice…I'm sorry, I can't go on without you. I surrender, just don't hurt her."

"We are getting on the plane to Seattle so unless you want the deaths of everyone on that plane on your conscience, you will do exactly as I tell you, is that understood?"

"Understood," Jazz gritted through his clenched teeth.

The leader stalked behind Jasper while the other two had me by my arms. To anyone else it looked liked I had my arms linked to two men who might have been my brothers. Quietly we were led to the next terminal, Jasper would not even look at me, I know he was ashamed of his easy submission but I understood the sentiment. I would have gladly given my life for his too. Even when we arrived at the next terminal and was led to the plane, he still refused to look at me, that bothered me more then where we were headed and what would happen once we got there. As expected we mad no attempts to run but that didn't mean we didn't want to. If I survived I couldn't live with the deaths of the 147 passengers who were on the plane with us.

****

Jasper's POV

I knew I am a selfish vampire; there is no way I could watch Alice die. I have to be the one who dies first. I cannot see the reason for my existence being ripped to pieces. So far, I had been able to avoid looking her in the eyes. The only ray of hope is that if the mutts catch our scents maybe they could help us out before we both died. Its one of the reasons I agreed to go in first place so I could be the first to die, it would give the pack more time to save her. I could die happy if she was saved. Edward had said that to me once but now I understood what he meant by it. It was already dark when we had landed in Port Angeles. After the short ride to Folks, well a short ride for a speeding vampire that is, we were at the clearing where we played baseball many times. Being dragged across the field to meet the heads of the Volturi Royal family was not my first choice for a way to spend my evening. If we had not been caught, we would be half way to Hawaii by now.

"It's so nice to see you both again; did you really think we would forget about you?"

"One can only hope, Aro," I sneered out.

"Oh…look Edward and Bella have decided to join us! Wonderful, now I can stop searching for them."

I shook my head and sighed, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"It would seem we were needed here tonight though I am not entirely sure why," I did not like the fact we were staring down the three heads of the Volturi and ten of their guard members.

"Well Edward, my young friend, you seem to be missing the bigger picture here. I want Bella to carry my child…"

"Like hell she will! First of all vampires can't have children and second she's my mate and my wife!"

He sighed, "More myths, see male vampires can have children with human females but their body's are to fragile and collapse under the pressure but Bella here should do very nicely."

"No, you can't have her; I'll die before that will happen!"

"Oh, Edward, only if I were asking. However, you see…I am not. This is not up to you…" he was cut off but the growling pack now making their way on to the field.

****

Edward's POV

It was the growling the made us notice the arrival of the pack but when they came through the tree line, I was officially flabbergasted. There in all their glory was every member of me and Bella's families. They crossed the mile distance side by side with the wolves. Sam's was the first mind that came into range.

__

"Welcome back strangers! We decided to throw you a party."

"Told you we had this Edward, I wasn't lying dude, now let's kick some vampire butt, finally some vampires we can kill,"

__

"How dare they threaten Bella! I will rip them up and spit out the pieces just for thinking about it,"

__

"Sorry if we frightened you son, we'll explain everything when this is over,"

"Carlisle it…is a surprise to see you all here," of course his thought were saying the complete opposite.

"I am sure it is Aro; imagine my surprise to see you in my neck of the woods."

"Yes, well…apparently I was left out of the loop from my members here."

"Sam wants you to know, your members fought to end, not one of them cowered in fear as their deaths overtook them," I relayed for him.

"Yes, my young ones were quite loyal," Aro winced at the thoughts of each of his precious guard that had fallen; he was more concerned about the loss of talent than of their lives.

"Carlisle, since Bella is my daughter, I think it's only fair that I lead the fight," Eleazar was itching to take on Aro.

When Carlisle nodded and stepped back, things got a little crazy, poor Bella was so panicked that her shield snapped up, surrounding us against any mental attack. I pulled her closer into my side and whispered, "Not yet baby girl, I need to know what going to happen before it does."

She did as I asked, reluctantly pulled it back just enough so I could see what they had in mind. Caius was filled with repulsion; he wanted nothing more then to rid the world of the vile wolves. Marcus on the hand, was the complete opposite. He was hopeful that his time here would be over soon so he could join his mate in the great beyond. He was downright happy that Aro would be getting the punishment he so righteously deserved for killing his own sister and Marcus's mate. Aro was second guessing his guards abilities to win, he was actually trying to find a way out without a fight.

When Eleazar crouched, we followed suit. The hissing from the Volturi guard only managed to infuriate us further. Seeing Eleazar flying through the air was like poetry in motion, what the Volturi did not see was Jacob lunging at the same moment landing on Renatta a slit second before Eleazar reached Aro. With his physical shield on the ground pinned beneath Jacob Aro was now shieldless. Everyone moved in the minute Jacob had her on the ground.

The guard was totally caught off guard, even with their gifts; many of them had no chance to fight back. Chelsea's gift did her no good against a physical attack and Leah made quick work of her. Jane and Alec were the next biggest threat but Bella had circumferenced everyone but them in her bubble, so they could not use their gifts at all. Once Eleazar managed to grab Aro by his throat, the separation of his head from his shoulders was easy. Marcus's reaction went unnoticed by all, except for me. He just sank to his knees looked up at the sky with his palms turned up and waited for anyone who wanted him. He was hoping it come sooner then later. Paul and Seth took down Caius. Paul was still snickering when he went after Felix with a vengeance. Seth joined in as Sam and I took on Demetri with 3:1 odds even Demetri did not stand a chance.

****

Bella's POV

No one noticed as I inched my way towards the witch twins. They could not survive, if we were to truly be free of the Volturi. I watch carefully for Edward to make sure he was still safe, he was. When I was only three feet away from the twins, they turned to me. Up until that moment, I was not a threat to them but I was now! Remembering what Edward had taught me I knew Alec had to go first. His gift of disconnecting the senses would totally incapacitate our family. That would not be acceptable. I knew my timing had to be precise so I stared them down and I waited for the right moment, which came a second later in the form of a flying Jasper. His moment of distraction worked, so I ripped into Alec as he tried to flee, he did not get far. I pounced and he fell, headless of course.

I turned to see poor Jasper was being tortured by none other then Jane. It broke my heart to see him screaming out and withering on the ground in agony. No one messes with MY family and gets away with it. She was going down! She tried to duck and dodge my moves but what she did not see was Alice bouncing up behind her. I smiled at Jane knowing full well what Alice was about to do. Jane's face was of sheer horror as Alice leaped on her back and with three swift jerks, our problems were erased. It felt like justification when her body dropped to the ground.

I knew I was in trouble when I looked up to see a guard member stalking my way. Try as I might I was not able to out maneuver all his attempts to tackle me and found myself on the receiving end of a full body press. Before I had a chance to say 'ouch', he had me in a headlock. The sheer pain of his teeth sinking into my neck sent shock waves through my body. But that all paled comparison to the burning that had instantly started in my veins. I vaguely remember hearing Edward's scream

"BELLA!"

****

A/N Okay, folks lets hear it! Give it to me straight liked it or hate? Does she die or fully change? Well, I won't tell until next time that it!

Carlisle had better, after Alice had flashed me all her visions of them going black, I think they all have some explaining to do.yeah, Paul was pretty pissed to hear that.snickered Jacob 


	29. Chapter 29

****

Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stephenie Meyer's does! And, I am not her! I do not own the rights to 'ohh child' either!

****

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

Thanks dazzleglo! My beta who keeps me going when people give not so nice reviews!

Don't get me wrong I don't mind constructive reviews but keep the tone light! please?

Hiding Bella

****

Chapter 29

Re-cap:

I knew I was in trouble when I looked up to see a guard member stalking my way. Try as I might I was not able to out maneuver all his attempts to tackle me and found myself on the receiving end of a full body press. Before I had a chance to say 'ouch', he had me in a headlock. The sheer pain of his teeth sinking into my neck sent shock waves through my body. But that all paled in comparison to the burning that had instantly started in my veins. I vaguely remember hearing Edward's scream.

"BELLA!"

****

Edward's POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Santiago, one of the guard members attack Bella from behind, but Sam, Seth and I were still locked in a heated battle with Demetri and I was struggling to get away. I was horrorstricken when he bit her. Too many things were running through my head that I almost lost mine to Demetri, but Seth was quick enough to reach his first, and with one bite, it was gone. I was overjoyed to see his body fall limp to the ground and as soon as it did, I bolted towards Bella.

Rose got to Bella first and for a split second, I thought it was bloodlust that had attracted her. However, her thoughts were screaming that she only wanted to save her sister. She did not hesitate when she knelt by her side, instantly placing her mouth over the wound on her neck and started sucking on it. I thought we might have to tear her off, but it was not needed. Her thoughts were suddenly fuzzy like I have seen in people who are drunk. Just as Emmett and I reached her, she collapsed into Emmett's arms in what can only be called an unconscious state. I have never seen that happen before to a vampire.

"Come on Rosie, wake up," he gently rocked her in his arms while Carlisle tried to appraise the damage.

I was of no use to them; I had Bella cradled in my arms in the exact same state. The scent of foreign venom was gone from her blood stream, but still she had not woken up yet. All the wolves, except Paul who was by my side, were able to make swift work of setting the pyres ablaze with the dismembered bodies on top. Quickly, the field filled with the familiar purple haze. They had successfully succeeded in bringing down the three heads of the Volturi and were quite pleased with themselves, as they should be, but no one saw it coming, including me and that does take a great deal.

"Bella, it's time to wake up baby girl," I begged in her ear.

I got no response from her. Eleazar was holding her hand while Carmen held onto his shoulder for support as she tearlessly sobbed. Bella had the same look when Paul accidentally attacked her. Paul's thoughts were a mess; he felt he had failed to protect her when she needed it the most. I could not fault him on his thoughts, because I was thinking the same of myself.

"Emmett, take Rosalie to the house. I'll be right behind you. I have to check on Bella before we move her too," Carlisle instructed as he moved to Bella's side.

"I think in Bella's case, she is in shock, so let's get her home so we can take care of her better. I don't know what to say about Rosalie, maybe there is something in Bella's blood that is causing her condition or a mixture of Santiago's venom and her blood, but I won't know for sure until I get home and run a few tests," I just nodded as I lifted her up.

I actually handed her over to Paul since his normal body temperature is much higher than a human's and if she was in shock, we needed to keep her warm. He took the job with great pride, since he really loved Bella as a sister. We started to sprint home, but we were not taking any chances so we did not run at full speed in case there was something else wrong with her. The slow run home gave me a chance to mull over what Aro had said about Bella having the potential of bearing children. I had never given it any thought before, so we never used any protection. Could we really have children? Would Bella even want that? Since we both thought it was impossible, we never discussed it. As much as I wanted to hope for it, I refused to think about that right now because the only thing that mattered to me was Bella surviving.

Everyone was in Rosalie's room when we arrived. I brought Bella straight up to our room and wrapped her in blankets. Carlisle did not waste any time in coming to her. His orders were standard for what any human would receive at an ER with one exception; he recommended we feed her some blood to help her along. It was good thinking, so without another word Paul and Jacob ran downstairs and ransacked the kitchen before heading into the woods to retrieve some. The rest of the pack was slowly coming into the house, but were waiting in the living room. Carlisle used a very large metal syringe to remove a sample of Bella's blood from the wound on her neck before wrapping it shut. I did not need to look up to see if he left the room because I heard him moving around in his office, so I knew he was gone.

When I heard a loud crashing sound in the living room, I knew the boys were back since they don't do anything quietly and the thumping up the stairs was proof. They each brought back a thermos full of blood for Bella's treatment; so for the next hour I hand fed her spoon after spoon of deer blood. I could already see the color coming back to her cheeks. However, after she was given both thermoses, it simply was just a waiting game from this point.

****

Carlisle's POV

Whatever was going on was mindboggling. Bella was easy to diagnose, but Rosalie was another story. The best I could deduce was there was something in Bella's blood that was interfering with Rosalie's system. Question was what? The samples from Bella today where different from the ones I took each year for the past few decades. I started thinking about why Aro wanted Bella in the first place; he wanted a natural born child and needed someone who could endure the pregnancy. If he was right and Bella could bear children, then it was possible that she might already be pregnant. Especially considering both of them had waited so long to find their true mate and being that they were basically stuck at seventeen years of age, I didn't need to be psychic to know that they were probably at it constantly. So, with that in mind, I did a pregnancy test and who would have thought the results would be positive, well not me that was for sure!

I was shocked; Esme and I were going to be grandparents and Edward was going to be a father, but that news would have to wait until I had figured out whether or not she might lose it because of the attack. It would break his heart if I told him she was only to have it stripped away and the family would feel guilty for not protecting her better. So, just to make sure he did not find out, I made sure to think about only Rosalie's condition. However, what if her pregnancy had something to do with what was going on with Rosalie. I had to take a sample from Rosalie to see if her venom was affected at all by Bella's blood.

"Emmett, I need a sample of Rosalie's venom so I can see what's going on," he just nodded when I pulled out the scalpel to scrape the inside of her mouth.

Once I had enough for the slides, I returned to my office. Today just seemed to be full of surprises, I never imagined I would see what was transpiring under the microscope. Bella's blood and dormant venom were actually mutating Rosalie's venom to match its own and at the current rate, she would be like Bella in just under twenty-four hours. It was fascinating to watch it happening under the microscope, but I wanted to see how this phenomenon was taking place in person, so I left my office to join Emmett at her side.

Her appearance did not seem to be changing, but a miracle was happening on the inside of her body. Just when it hit the three hour mark after the attack, a single thump was heard from the inside of her chest where her heart had once beaten.

"Carlisle was that what I think it was?"

"Yes Emmett, it would seem my assumptions were correct. Bella's blood is indeed transforming her, but it's doing the complete opposite of what our venom does to humans," a smile crept across his face as he realized Rose was going to get half of her lifelong dream.

"Don't worry Emmett, she will be happy when she wakes up, I've seen it," Alice announce from the doorway.

"You realize that if Aro was right, I might be able to give her the lifelong dream of a child…" I nodded since it had occurred to me especially after what I knew about Bella.

A minute later two thumps, then every minute her newly started heart would add a beat. In ninety minutes, her heart was racing at the same rate as Bella's. Emmett was truly amazed; he had his ear placed over her heart just listening. Since it appeared Rosalie was going to be fine, I took my leave to go check on Bella's condition. I walked in to see Edward, Carmen and Eleazar sitting at her bedside with Paul at the window staring off into the distance.

"Bella's blood is really transforming her?"

"Yes Edward, you heard correctly," I expected no less that they all heard her heart restart.

Heartbeats in a house full of vampires do not go unnoticed. Bella's heart was beating as strong as ever and five minutes after I had entered the room, Edward's prayers were answered. Her eyes started to flutter open, bringing Edward to his knees next to her bedside. She smiled broadly when she laid her eyes upon Edward's face, which of course he returned.

"Welcome back baby girl, I've missed you," he said as he kissed her hand he was holding.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay back, but I had to protect you, the witches would have hurt all of you, I couldn't let that happen," he lovingly laid his head on her abdomen only to snap it back up.

"Carlisle, what the hell is that?" He gasped.

"I would say what you just heard is your child's heartbeat. Of course, I would have to check to see if I was correct," with everyone gawking at me, I knelt on the other side and low and behold the moment I rested my ear against her abdomen there if was a faint tiny heartbeat, my grandchild.

"Edward, Bella you both need to understand something…there is a possibility she could lose it after today's events," I hated to be the bearer of bad news, but they had to know.

Bella broke down in tears as Edward clung onto her tightly. No one knew she could possibly be pregnant, so the best we could do now was pray for another miracle.

****

Bella's POV

At first when I heard that I was pregnant, I was bursting with joy. I had never thought about being a mother or giving Edward a child. Even after Aro said it was possible, I did not believe him. How could it be that no one knew about this possibility? Then Carlisle utter those dreaded words 'I might lose the baby' and I knew it was because I was stupid.

It was my fault that the child I was carrying could die since I did not listen and I went after the twin witches. It tore my heart to pieces to see Edward's devastated face when he heard those words from Carlisle. He was not alone, my mother and father were just as heartbroken. He tried to hide it, but it even affected Paul. I watched as he tried to hide the lone tear that slide down his cheek. I tried to pull myself together for Edward's sake, and as hard as it was, I managed to stop crying after about fifteen minutes. Knowing we could try again later did not make the thought of losing this one any easier, but decided it probably wasn't good for the baby that I was stressing out. Therefore, it was necessary that I calm myself down and the one way to do that would be to just hold hands with Edward. His touch seemed to cause a serenity effect for me.

Sam did not say a word when he came in later carrying a thermos full of blood, he just handed it to Edward and left. Even though I was not thirsty, Edward insisted I drink it; I would not fight anything that might improve my chances of holding onto the child. I snuggled closer to Edward when he slid down onto the bed as I needed to feel him close and know he would not hate me if I lost our child. I also needed to know I would not hate myself, but only time would tell. As I drifted off to sleep in his arms, I said a silent pray for the life of my unborn child.

****

Emmett's POV

When I heard the first heartbeat, I was shocked, but then they just kept increasing until Rose's heart was beating like Bella's. I found myself drawn to her heartbeat and moved my ear closer to listen. I now understood why Edward was so enamored with listening to Bella's as she slept. I couldn't believe that my Rosie and I could be parents. It was something she always wanted, to be a mom. I never thought too much about it because I knew it could never happen for us, but now that I knew it was a possibility, I was totally excited about being a dad. However, as much as I was excited about us being about to have children, I was terribly worried that my lil sis could possibly lose her baby and knew that it would break both her and Edward's hearts if that happened.

Jasper and Alice sensed all the sadness, hurt and worry swirling in the house, so they did something they have not done in years, they sang out their support for all of us. It was truly beautiful hearing Jasper play the guitar while Alice sang 'ooh child,' it echoed through the entire house,

O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier  
O-o-h child, things'll get brighter  
O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier  
O-o-h child, things'll get brighter

Someday, yeah  
We'll put it together, and we'll get it all done  
Someday when your head is much lighter  
Someday, yeah  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
Someday when the world is much brighter

O-o-h child, things are gonna be easier  
O-o-h child, things'll be brighter  
O-o-h child, things are gonna be easier  
O-o-h child, things'll be brighter

Someday, yeah  
We'll put it together, and we'll get it all done  
Someday when your head is much lighter  
Someday, yeah  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
Someday when the world is much brighter

Someday, someday, someday  
We'll get it together, and we'll get it all done  
Someday when your head is much lighter  
Someday, someday, someday  
We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun  
Someday when the world is much brighter

O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier  
O-o-h child, things'll get brighter  
O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier  
O-o-h child, things'll get brighter

Right now, right now, oh yeah  
Right now, oh baby  
You just wait and see how things are gonna be  
You just wait and see how things are gonna be  
Right now  
You just wait and see how things are gonna be  
Right now

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once Carlisle explained what was happening to her, I expected a physical change, but there was none. My angel was just as beautiful as the day I woke up in her arms, which was the same day I knew I loved her. So, after twenty-four hours of watching my Rosie sleep soundlessly, she started to stir. When her eyes finally opened, I practically fell off the bed because there in place of her golden orbs were the most stunning ice blue ones. They were absolutely mesmerizing. She handled Carlisle's news about being half-human about as well as I expected. She jumped up and down clapping like Alice. That all stopped when he filled her in on Bella and the possibility of a miscarriage. She suddenly ran out of the room and down the hall to see Edward and Bella. When he saw her, he smiled at her as he knew all of her dreams had come true.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Tired mostly, but still little sore," she said as she pointed to her neck.

"I am sorry I didn't see him before it was too late," you could see she meant it.

"Don't be, what's done is done, had I known I could give you the gift of humanity, I would have done it soon before…" she did not need to finish, we knew.

We stayed with them until she fell asleep again.

****

A/N ok so sorry if you wanted the change, it had to happen this way to continue the story to its conclusion. we are far from done here. So tell me what you think REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

Regarding Hiding Bella,

Sorry, I know you are looking for a chapter and there is one. There was a chapter I wrote that was the original chapter 18 but it somehow had been deleted. I have re-written the chapter and I am now posting it, I hope to have it done within the hour if the system works correctly, all the following chapters have been adjusted so depending on if I have to delete and repost it might take longer but it should be an hour before you can see it. I really had to it because in case you didn't notice, it was the marriage proposal! So…if you haven't read it you might want to. Again, I apologize for the incontinence!

Thanks Nails233


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**.

**Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stephenie Meyer's does! And, I am not her!**

**Many thanks to dazzleglo for putting up with my manic bouts of writing! Let's face it she corrects up to 7 of my chapters a week!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 30**

**Bella's POV**

\The days following Rosalie's change were filled with everything from laughter to frustration. How so you might ask? Well…the best example would be the first time she felt hungry it was at three o'clock in the morning and she decided to venture into the kitchen alone. In her human life she had come from a well-to-do family, so never had to cook for herself. By the time I woke up and found her, she was sitting in the middle of the kitchen on the floor surrounded by empty boxes and cans. The floor was covered in discarded food; she looked like she was in a food coma. As I glanced around the room, I was flabbergasted it looked like World War 3 had broken out in our kitchen; every pan was soiled and tossed aside like trash. And what the hell was that stuck to the ceiling? In the end, I decided I did not want to know!

She laid there with an expression of, dare if say it, bliss. That was not her usual expression and I was a bit worried. I was starving, but the kitchen had to be cleaned first so I could figure out what was left to eat. I started with the easy stuff loading the dishwasher, clearing the trash from the counters and sweeping around Rose. I couldn't help but wonder where were Edward and Emmett? Why didn't one of them stop her?

"Isabella Cullen! What do you think you are doing out of bed? And, what the hell happened in here?"

"I- well - she - oh…I have no idea. I was starving and I came down to eat, but found this mess instead. I tried to clean it up before anyone had a chance to see it. I failed and I am sorry Esme," I bit my lip and waited for her to yell at me, but she never did.

"Sweetie, I am sorry I was exasperated a moment ago with this sight, you need to get back to bed before Edward comes home. He'd flip seeing you up and about. He went hunting with Emmett and Carlisle. Emmett wanted some advice on caring for Rosalie. Come here," she hugged me and gently started leading me towards the stairs.

"Get back to bed and I'll bring you something up shortly," she smiled sweetly.

**Rosalie's POV**

When I heard the gurgling sound coming from my stomach I knew what that meant, I had heard Bella's do the same. I was hungry. The bigger question was what do I do about it? I had no idea what food tasted like let alone how to prepare it. I thought for a moment to wake up Bella, but she needs her rest right now. As for Alice and Jasper, well they were playing cowboys and Indians again. I think I also wanted to prove I could be as independent as Bella. I half expected to find Emmett in the living room playing PS3 or XBOX, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I knew where Esme kept Bella's food so I headed to the kitchen. Tentatively, I sampled a few pieces of cereal without milk. They were good, nothing to write home about, so I tossed them aside. Painstakingly, I made my way through every box in the cabinet, never finding what I wanted. Then…I tried a bite from each type of fruit from the fridge, they were better, but still not what I wanted, so I put them back in the bowl and left them on the counter. I finally tried cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon. The question was how to cook them?

Easily I found the pans and the utensils and got to work mixing the batter. The pancake mix did not look like Esme's mine was crunchier. I would not let a few brown flakes in my batter slow me down so I cranked up the stove to high and poured it in to the pan. When the edges turned black, I remembered I was supposed to flip it. I gave it one good jerk with the flipper and lost the damn thing, where the hell did it go? I looked up only to find it sticking to the ceiling. Unhappily, I started again, this time I remember to flip it before it turned black. I was quite proud of myself that I did not lose this one to the ceiling. Once I had managed to successfully put everything on my plate, I dug in. I was purring happily, as I cleared the plate. After I had managed to taste everything in the kitchen and then some, I slumped to the floor, I felt like if I tried to move I would regurgitate everything back up and I think I might have even passed out at one point.

**Esme's POV**

After Carlisle left with the boys I headed off to meet with the Denali's, I needed advice. We needed to be on the same page here, with what we should be doing to support two hybrids in the family. They had raised Bella from birth, with Rose I had nothing to work with. When Bella came to live with us she was self-sufficient, Rose was not going to be easy to train. She was a 'princess' after all.

"Hello Esme, please come in," Carmen graciously said.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me away from the house. I didn't want Rose over hearing anything," I sat down in their new cushy armchair in the living room.

"Of course…anything to help," Eleazar said as they joined me.

"I guess…I'm just a little overwhelmed with what will happen with Rosalie, she's not one to bow to my wishes. I think she's going to be a handful, I was just hoping you could tell me how to teach her to be independent," I looked at them hopeful.

Carmen let out a whooshing sound, "Well…for starters, you're going to have to get her on a schedule. If you show her to eat at the same times everyday, she will become adjusted to it. As for cooking, I am of no help there, Irina did all her cooking until she left. Kate was in charge of all her personal training, like laundry and showering. My job was supplying all her shopping needs. So, that just left Eleazar to teach her the rules, like manners and proper behavior," she patted him on the knee.

"Well…we could all take on one thing then no one would be overwhelmed. Carlisle and Edward have taken Emmett out to have a talk tonight about the physical changes he should be aware of, if you know what I mean. Bella can handle the personal stuff and I can teach her how to cook," that idea cheered me right up.

After another hour of helpful tips, I headed home ready to take the bull by the horns. Of course, nothing prepared me for what I saw when I walked into the kitchen to see Bella on her hands and knees cleaning up discarded food.

Times like this I could kill that daughter of mine. It was bad enough that she trashed my kitchen, but then she sat there while my pregnant daughter had to clean up for her. I know Bella was trying to spare me the work but really, we still had no idea what was going to happen with the pregnancy. Edward would no doubt lose his mind if he walked in to see his expectant wife cleaning the kitchen.

"Isabella Cullen! What do you think you are doing out of bed? And, what the hell happened in here?"

"I- well - she - oh…I have no idea, I was starving and I came down to eat, but found this mess instead, I tried to clean it up before anyone had a chance to see it. I failed and I am sorry Esme," she actually looked scared of me.

"Sweetie, I am sorry I was exasperated a moment ago with this sight, you need to get back to bed before Edward comes back, he'd flip seeing you up and about. He went hunting with Emmett and Carlisle. Emmett wanted some advice on caring for Rosalie," I gave her a hug and nudged her towards the stairs so I could deal with Rosalie.

Once she was out of earshot I let loose, "Rosalie Cullen, what the hell happened in here?"

"I was hungry, but I couldn't decide what to eat…so I tried everything," she sighed happily.

"Well, did that mean you had to treat my kitchen like a trash barrel? I know you know better than this!"

"I'm sorry it was just a bit overwhelming for awhile there and I don't even remember doing this, I promise it won't happen again."

"You bet it won't! Next time ask me and I will show you proper kitchen behavior."

It was mind-boggling; Rosalie ate half the food I had just bought. I should have been here when she got up, but honestly, I needed to talk to Eleazar and Carmen.

"Rose, you need to go back to back to bed so I can find my kitchen under all this mess," she just sleepily nodded and crawled up and out of the room.

It took me thirty minutes to clean the entire kitchen. How the hell did she get a pancake to stick to the ceiling? After a closer inspection, I discovered she put the whole egg, shell and all in it. I shook my head; I would have to keep her out of the kitchen as much as possible from now on. When I found the fruit, I was fuming! She seriously took one bite of each one and put it back. I would definitely be going back to the supermarket today.

**Carlisle's POV**

Emmett, Edward and I headed out for our hunt and I was purposely blocking my thoughts from Edward until we were far enough away so when the argument started no one at the house would hear us. I knew that he wasn't going to be pleased to have to talk with Emmett, but he was the only one who could do it. So when we were far enough away, I let my thoughts loose.

_"Edward, you need to talk to Emmett about having sex with Rosalie now that she's a hybrid," _I thought to him.

"WHAT are you serious?"

_"Yes, very, you have to," _I thought.

"Why, why me, you're the doctor, you should."

_"Edward you're the only one who has been with a hybrid sexually. He's your brother and she's your sister, stop being so stubborn. Do you think Emmett could live with himself if he hurt Rose? He's exactly like you in that respect," _I thought.

_"EDWARD…," _he rolled his eyes at me and I knew I had him, but that was not before Emmett noticed our one sided conversation.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it."

**Emmett's POV**

I was so thrilled to be hunting Edward and Carlisle after the last few days with Rose. I love that woman of mine, but her now being a hybrid and not knowing what to do was frustrating for both of us. As we ran into the woods I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the wind rushing over me. However, all of a sudden I noticed that Carlisle and Edward were having a one sided conversation. I hated when Edward did that with anyone, it's incredibly rude and decided to call them out on it.

"Eddie, what's the big secret with you two that it can't be said in front of me."

"Don't call me Eddie. Let's go over there and sit down so we can talk," I groaned as we made our way to the fallen logs.

"So what up," I said looking back and forth to their faces and started to get worried.

"Well, there are some things we need to talk to you about with Rose."

"What, what about Rose, is she okay, is something seriously wrong? Tell me now, you're freaking me out."

"Calm down son, nothing is medically wrong with Rose. It's just there are some things Edward wanted you to know about being with a hybrid."

"Oh okay, you guys scared me. So little brother, what are these things I need to know lay them on me."

"Emmett, when you and Rose are being intimate, you need to be careful with her now."

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO GIVE ME THE 'SEX TALK?' Rose and I invented sex. We've been having wild animal sex for years, but you brother have had sex, what once and you want to advise ME," what is this world coming to when Edward is giving me sex advice.

"You think I've only had sex once? Yeah…well, I have some news for you pal, when we were on the road, we told the guys we were going hunting and the only thing I was hunting was to get my wife out of her pants. I've had as you so eloquently put it, 'had a bit of wild animal sex,' with Bella," hell yeah! That's my boy!

"Boys, please…stop it. Emmett, I suggested that Edward talk to you. He just wants to help you so you don't hurt Rose. I know you'd never want to hurt her, right?"

"You're right, I don't want to hurt Rose, I'm sorry. Edward, tell me what I need to know and just say it plain and simple, no fancy words," I was kind of glad that Edward was going to give me information to work with about having sex, but the guy needed to loosen up a bit and didn't want him giving me textbook explanations that I wouldn't understand.

"First, you need to be a lot gentler with her, no throwing her up against a tree or anything else for that matter. No more having sex in dangerous places, like the roof of the house, you two could slide off."

"You know about the roof?" Yeah, that was one hell of a time.

"Mind reader remember? You guys never hide your sexual prowess from anyone. Now as I was saying, the most important thing, when you enter her, move slowly at first and then build up, but not to vampire speed a bit below that. Do you have any questions?" If I could blush, I'd have been red as a beet right now.

"No questions, but if I do I know where to find you. Thanks for the advice. I really do appreciate it, I love my Rosie and I want things to be good between us."

**Edward's POV**

After talking to Emmett with Carlisle, which was THE most uncomfortable conversation I've had in my life, I was a little anxious to get back, I missed Bella terribly. I knew no one would get near the house with Paul and Sam making a few sweeps by, but with this whole pregnancy thing, I was out of my area of expertise and very much on edge. Alice could not see what was going to happen so it worried me. We had never heard of a hybrid before Bella so we only had a sketchy timeline of how fast things would progress from Eleazar's experience to draw upon. We also knew childbirth for humans meant death, but with Bella being half vampire, she at least had a shot to survive.

Carlisle's theory was if things were going badly we could try to change her. That theory left a lot of questions, like could she be changed? Who would do it if it possibly meant becoming half-human? One thing we did know was that the child would be just like Bella and we would teach it to live as we do. In the end, I decided we would have to figure it out when the time came. By our calculations, she was only two weeks along, so that left four more weeks to figure everything out. I sprinted up the stairs when I heard Bella shifting around in bed.

"Baby girl, what are you doing up?" She looked so cute sitting Indian style on the bed.

"I was hungry and you were gone," she mock pouted.

"Well, as you can see I am back. How was your snack?"

"It was good, but I think tomorrow I might need to hunt…," NOT HAPPENING!

"Over my dismantled body," I growled.

"But…I - need," she grumbled unhappily.

"You just need to worry about resting; I will take care of getting you something. Do you have any cravings?" she tapped her chin for a second.

"A carnivore I think would be nice," she chirped.

"Anything you want, should I go out now and you can have it when you get up?"

"No…later, I missed you," she pushed that adorable lip out.

"Did you now? Well, we can't have that now can we," I crawled into bed and pulled her close and instantly her hands were on me.

"I know…we can't," she purred into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Bella, you know what Carlisle said, no intercourse until after the baby is born," now I pouted.

"I wasn't thinking about intercourse," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No? Then what did you have in mind?"

When she started sliding down my body and resting with her head between my legs I knew. It was hypnotic watching her fingers making quick work of my button fly jeans. She smiled broadly when she saw I was ready for her. Without warning, she tugged slightly on my jeans and briefs, pulling them down just enough to expose my need for her. I groaned when she wrapped her fingers around me. My eyes wanted to flutter shut, but I forced them to stay open long enough for her mouth to come in contact with me.

Only Bella could melt me into a puddle of goo when she slowly made pull after pull swirling her tongue on me. Before I even had a chance to think about it, my hands were buried deep into her mahogany locks. I moaned when she nipped at me playfully. There was no way I was going to last when she knew just how to send me over the edge of oblivion. In five minutes, I was a mess, thrusting, bucking and begging.

"Oh…baby girl, um…feels so good, ah - ah - ah - BELLA!" I threw my head back and gave her everything I had.

Once I was not a panting mess anymore I pulled her up and snuggled her into my side. The guilt was a little unexpected, I did not like that I could not make her happy.

"That couldn't have been very rewarding for you love," she smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, it was. I love making you happy," she cooed.

"Well, I promise when this is over I will devote a whole night to satisfying you until you beg me to stop," I kissed her head and hummed her back to sleep thinking why couldn't I do for her what she did for me, that's not intercourse, right? Mental note, must talk to Carlisle because I can't let her do that again for me without reciprocation, the guilt was going to eat me alive.

**A/N you know the drill push the cute little button and tell my how you liked it!**


	32. Chapter 32

****

Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stephenie Meyer's does! And, I am not her!

As always if it wasn't for dazzleglo's awesome work this chapter would be riddled with mistakes! You are the best! Also the beginning was her idea so its my little gift to her!

****

Hiding Bella

****

Chapter 31

Edward's POV

"EDDWWARRDD!" _Oh man why is he pissed NOW!_

Since I had finally gotten Bella to sleep, I really did not want him waking her up. Every day her little tummy has stretched a little more making her uncomfortable to say the least. Without jostling her, I slipped out of bed and raced downstairs. He really did not want to be doing this right now; I was not a happy camper!

"What?" I snarled.

"We can't go on like this anymore, you have to fix it!"

"Fix what?" I growled out.

"This, this, no touchy stuff!" Carlisle waved his hands around mimicking; I have no idea what he was talking about. I've never seen him so frazzled.

"Excuse me?"

"Look around the room. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

I did not see a problem, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games and Carlisle had a book on his lap in the chair. Of course, there was the fact that Carlisle's book was torn in two and in front of the XBOX 360 were eighteen destroyed controllers. I even gave their minds a quick sweep, but all I could find was grotesque thoughts of sex with my family members. Mental note, do not do that again.

"Could you just spit it out? What have I done wrong now?"

"It's what you're not doing dude, Rose won't even let me IN the bedroom to watch her sleep. Something about not trusting me to keep my hands to myself. Well…right now my hand IS my best friend!" _GROSS!_

"Edward, the women in this house are refusing to have sex with us thanks to Bella's forced abstinence by you." Jasper poked the air in my direction.

"Why are they doing that?"

"Because - Bella's very…frustrated. So in a show of support from our wives, we aren't getting any," Jasper's game controller started to crumble under the pressure he was exerting on it.

"I still don't see how this is my fault!"

"It is, because I told you weeks ago that you could touch her without intercourse!"

"Well…she hasn't complained to me about it!"

"And you thought what? She would what; ask you to touch her? You do know Bella,

right?"

"Of course I know my wife! But, I am doing what's best for her and our child," _fight that logic!_

"Edward, it's a known fact that expectant mothers get…frisky," _WHAT?_

"Are you saying she's wiggling her bottom around in bed because she's…?"

"Fighting the urge to take care of it herself," _OH MY GOD!_

"She…but…CRAP!" as I thought about it I knew they were right, all the signs were there, I just did not _want _to see them.

"Can I get an Amen? I think he has seen the light!" Emmett did his best preacher impersonation.

"Yeah Edward, take one for the team will you…we're dying here. If you don't do something soon, I am not going to able to keep the lust in," Jasper made a pained expression.

I was speechless as I turned and walked back upstairs. I paused and studied her body lying on the bed under the covers. In my attempt to be fair to her, I had neglected my wife's needs. The fact was even more abundantly clear when I noticed she was rubbing her knees together. Her hand sliding under the covers was my breaking point. She was about to do the one thing I never wanted her to do. She was going to handle her own problem. I cleared my throat before she could make contact causing her to jump slightly.

"Edward…I, um…thought you went…hunting," she stuttered out looking very embarrassed.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Her arousal was thick in the air. How did I miss that earlier? Duh…haven't left her side in days, of course I was used to it. I closed the gap between us when she buried her head in her pillow to hide her face. That just was not acceptable.

Without a word, I slipped out of my clothes and under the covers with her. She shyly peeked up at me when I grabbed her butt and slid her as close to me as her belly would allow. That was the only opening I needed as I ravenously devoured her perfect pink lips causing her to moan in my mouth. Well it did not take much to make me ache for her. How pathetic am I? All it took was one moan to make me hard for her. When I pulled her leg up around my hip, she leapt on me rolling me onto my back so she was now straddling me. In an effort to keep her straining to a minimum, I lifted my knees for her to use as a backrest. In this position, I could fully appreciate her round belly heavy with my child. A sight I never thought I would see, but a sight I truly was in awe of and couldn't help running my hands over her.

Feeling her wet panties on my abdomen only managed to arouse me further, but this was not about me. This was about her and her needs. I slipped my hands around her knees and pulled them forward so her feet were in my armpits. With one brush against her wet panties, she leaned back and threw her head back moaning. How could I not smirk at the fact that I could have this effect on her? It only took two more passed before she tangled her fists into the sheets.

"Are you okay baby girl?" I had to check if this was in fact what she wanted.

"Um, yes…more please," she purred happily.

That was all the encouragement I needed to pull the flimsy fabric out of my way. The beautiful sounds of her pants filled the room as I slipped one finger into her heat. I studied her facial expressions closely to see when I should adjust my strategy. When her tongue darted out and ran along her bottom lip, I knew it was time to up the ante and add another finger. Slowly and gently, I slid them in and out until she started to wiggle her hips, another sign to add a little something extra. With that in mind, I rubbed her nub with my thumb. I ignored the bedroom doors down the hall creaking open as well as pushing their thoughts to the side. To keep her from overexerting herself I placed my free hand on her hip to try to still them. It was a lost cause as she clamped down around me.

"Ah…oh…DAMN!" I chuckled as she rode out the waves of pleasure that were rocking her body.

She was positively glowing as she calmed down. Of course, there was a chorus of

"AMEN'S" as every male in the house darted into their bedrooms to see their wives.

When Bella giggled, I pulled her to me and righted her position so she was comfortably lying on top of me on her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner. I felt guilty for not reciprocating after you had made me so happy," I kissed her tenderly.

"It was worth the wait," she breathed out just before sleep reclaimed her.

****

Jacob's POV

In the month since I have been back, I have gotten to know my imprint much better. I know she was not always the nicest person in the world, but since I have been back, she has done everything to correct her shortcomings. Like spending all her time with me when she is not at school. I even went back to school thanks to a doctor's note from Carlisle saying I had Mono. I have not told my imprint about the Cullen's, but she does know about the pack. So far, she has not told a soul and I doubt she ever will. It kind of goes with the imprinting.

Like everyone else in the pack, my imprint was easily accepted, except by Paul. He was less than forgiving of her past. I do not understand his problem, she promised to never be like that again. Even Bella herself told me she would give her a chance, but Edward sided with Paul. Paul and Edward have been very close since the attack that allied us with the vampires. Now that she was expecting, he is always over there when Rebecca was away at school, which is a lot.

His favorite thing to do is ring and run when he is passing by on patrols. Basically, he runs by dropping off an animal for Bella, rings the bell and sprints away. He knows they can smell him, but it kills the monotony of just running circles around the area.

I have to admit that Bella is huge nowadays. For only two months along, she looks like she is nine months. That cannot be easy on the body to change so rapidly. I should know it is like phasing in slow motion. Of course, Edward will not leave her side, so he is looking _very_ hungry right about now. It is one of the reasons I am stuck at his house today. Like it or not he's going hunting before the baby comes. We take no risks, Paul will not allow it.

"Come on dude let's go," _ohhh he looks pissed!_

"This isn't necessary, I'll be fine," he grumbled as Emmett and Paul literally dragged him from the house.

"Dude, I am not telling you again. You are not going anywhere near Bella again until you hunt. SO, suck it up and get it done," Emmett growled and crouched in front of the door.

Damn Edward was fast; he almost made it in the door before he flew back out, landed on his backside and left a groove in the ground ten feet to where he had skidded to a stop. Looking up I discovered it was Jasper sneering at him.

"Not a chance!"

"FINE!" For some reason I did not believe him.

I was right because the minute he turned his back, he was scaling the side of the house in a new attempt to get back to his wife. Man, will he never learn?

Just as he leapt over the railing to the balcony, he flew back over and landed on the ground hard. He actually left a small crater where he landed. He looked up and growled at Eleazar for being the one who threw him out. It was quite comical to see him getting his butt kicked by his own family.

"Hey Edward, when their done it's our turn to kick your ass," we all snickered and high five'd.

You could almost see the gears in his brain turning as he hatched a new plan. They should have guessed when he scaled the closest tree to the house and jumped onto the roof. Of course, he was greeted by Carlisle before he could get inside. We all busted out laughing when he threw Edward off the roof and he landed on his face _in _the lawn. It was time to end this before he actually made it back inside. We all circled around him giving him no way out.

"Grab him Jared," he managed to duck out before he grabbed him.

While Edward was out maneuvering everyone else, I snuck in behind him. A little tricked I learned on the road was that I could keep my thoughts from him if I thought about my imprint; because then he would refuse to read my mind. Thankfully, I did not have to worry about crushing his bones when I snared him in a bear hug.

"Get his feet Sam," I bellowed as Edward tried to wiggle out of my arms.

Together we dragged him kicking and screaming into woods. Once we had enough distance between us and the house, it was time to let the rabid bloodsucker loose.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" he growled.

"Yeah, we did. It has been over a month. Now, get to hunting and then we'll take you back to your wife," he did not reply, but he did relax his tightly balled up fists.

Right about then Brady and Seth were herding a grouping of deer our way. His black eyes snapped in the direction of the animals and he took off running. I mean when you live on blood, how do you go two months without hunting? He had to be starving. We kept our distance so not to provoke him, but we were close enough to ensure he ate before we would bring him home. He was incredibly ravenous, but after four deer he finally looked like himself again. He calmly walked back towards us and muttered, "Thank You."

"Next time, come easy. Will you?" Paul clapped him on the shoulder with a smile.

When his phone vibrated he quickly answered, but after a second of listening he crushed it in his hand and took off at the speed of light heading towards home. Since we had no idea what was going on, we phased and followed closely behind. The man never stopped and was in the house before we could say stop. Paul was the only one brave enough to follow him inside. In his mood, we did not want to cross him. Next up, we would have to replace the glass door he just ran through.

We were just finishing up replacing the door when Paul finally came back and filled us in with what was going on.

Three words said it all, "she's in labor."

****

Bella's POV

The fact that Edward needed to hunt was no secret in the house; in fact, it was the biggest concern of the family more than anything else. We were as ready as we could be for the impending birth. Alice had the cottage ready for our return once the baby was born. Everything was bought and put in its proper place. We just needed to get Edward fed and wait.

Edward was a little less than cooperative on the feeding part. He fought it the entire time I was expecting. Every day I watched his eyes get darker and the circles around them get deeper purple. With Paul's weekly presents, I had hoped to get him to eat them, but he refused to budge on it. He insisted I needed them more for the baby. I fought it, but in the end, I lost. Apparently, puppy dog eyes do not work on an impending fatherhood. Go figure.

The attack did not start until I was in the bathroom for a human moment. Just as I opened the bathroom door, I saw them dragging him out of the room. Alice and Rose were planted firmly in front of me refusing to allow me to help him. I know, I would have tried.

"Bella you're too close this has to happen before the baby comes," I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Esme whispering in my ear.

With her hands wrapped around my middle, she pulled me back until we were at Rose's bedroom door. The entire time I never took my eyes off of Edward's face as he struggled wildly to get free and back to me. It took Emmett and Jasper grabbing his legs and my dad and Carlisle grabbing his arms to finally secure him. With one last look, they dragged him down the stairs.

"Bella!"

"_Please forgive me_," I begged in my head as my hand reached out to him.

"Come on Bella let's have a little girl time while they sort this out," Alice chirped.

There was no mistaking the sounds of Edward's struggles to get back inside. The crashing sounds were in and outside of the house. It broke my heart to hear him growling and snarling at his family. Unfortunately, they were right to do it. The last straw was Carlisle tossing him off the roof. I nearly ran down the stairs to get to him, but Esme would not allow it.

"Bella, let's paint your toes while we wait for him to come back," I sighed heavily, but made no attempt to stop her.

My heart really was not in it, but I allowed her to paint them a shade resembling blood red. Rose jumped in and painted my fingernails to match. Esme could not resist and ended up braiding my hair into two braids, one on each side of my face. When they declared me a new woman, I was released from their clutches and I waddled like a duck to the bathroom. Lately I spent a lot of time in the bathroom. I was getting tired of my bladder betraying me daily. A quick look in the mirror confirmed I was looking as tired as I felt. I had just reached for the doorknob when it happened. With one loud gush, my water splattered to the floor.

The first contraction dropped me to my knees before I could say, "Ouuccchhh!" Try as I might, I could not let go of the doorknob. It was if I was drowning and it was my lifeline.

"Bella, are you alright? Let me in," my dad yelled as he tried to jiggle the doorknob.

All I could manage was a grunting sound in return. Suddenly the window behind me broke free and I found myself being dragged up into very large arms which could only belong to Emmett. I looked at my hand to see I still had the doorknob in it.

"Only you could manage to go into labor when Edward wasn't home. He is going to be so pissed!" he chuckled and walked out into the hall where, of course, every member of the family was gawking at me.

"EDWARD!" I growled as my second contraction hit.

"He's coming Bella, I just called him," Rose cooed.

"I need him NOW!" I snarled in retort.

Carlisle spent the next fifteen minutes showing me how to pant and hiss. As if I needed to know that, I was doing fine on my own if you asked me. When I heard the shattering of glass downstairs, I knew Edward was home and it was just in the nick of time, I might add.

"Bella, I'm here baby girl. I am so sorry they made me go. Can you forgive me?"

Just then another contraction hit, "SHIT! GET IT OUT! FUCK!"

"It's okay Bella, delivering mothers swear at me all the time," Carlisle chuckled as I ducked my head in embarrassment over my tirade.

"Edward, please make it go away…," I whined.

"I'll make it go away, I promise," he stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Edward she's crowning, get behind her and help her push," Carlisle ducked back under the sheet.

"On the count of three Bella give it all you've got," okay that I could do.

"3 - 2 - 1 - push!" and push I did.

"We've got a head, one more time Bella. You can do it, NOW!" I swear I heard tearing of flesh as I gave it everything I had.

With a swooshing sound, it was over. I slumped against Edward's chest as the screaming started. My child had one hell of a set of lungs on it.

"Congratulations, it's a boy! A very healthy baby boy," he held up the naked child for us to see.

Through my tears, I had to say he looked like his father. There was no denying his vampire heritage. Of course, with his eyes clamped shut from screaming, it was hard to know their color, but…he had the tousled bronze hair look down pat!

****

A/N I would say review, but let's face it you won't bother. And to those handful who do THANK YOU! And for those few who like to voice your opinions. What color do you think his eyes are? Let's not forget my favorite question. What should his name be?


	33. Chapter 33

****

****

Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stephenie Meyer's does! And, I am not her!

As always if it wasn't for dazzleglo's awesome work this chapter would be riddled with mistakes! You are the best! Also the beginning was her idea so its my little gift to her.

**A/N So the reviews were more than I expected and everyone was pretty evenly split on the eye color, but then something hit me. How was I going to make you all happy? Well…I only had one choice and it came a while back from a reviewer. (Whose name I cannot find because I wanted to thank her for the suggestion.) Also, thanks to Mystery Girl 01 for your very original suggestion, you asked and I gave you your wish! So anyways, I hope you like my newest twists!**

Hiding Bella

Chapter 32

Edward's POV

I could not help but feel possessive and protective as my son was passed to Carmen for her to clean and wrap him. I know he is her grandson and all, but when you go from thinking you could never have a child to having one, it makes your thoughts slightly jumbled. With Bella being half vampire and half human, we all assumed her vampire half side could have cancelled out her human side of the reproductive process. Happily, Aro was right about her ability to have children.

Bella was exhausted there was no denying that. With her slumped against me, I could feel all her muscles shaking in their attempt to relax from the strain she had put on them. Seeing her smiling at the small child, you could see the love radiating from her. When the smile turned into a wince, I knew something was not right. Her gut wrenching shriek alerted everyone else.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I tried to calm her by stroking her forehead.

"They're starting again!" Carlisle quickly ducked under the sheet that was covering her legs.

From his thoughts, I knew Bella was right! Carlisle could in fact see another head. OH MY GOD! Since we had no ultrasound and the sack prevented us from hearing anything, we had no way of knowing there was more than one child. With a new sense of urgency, Carlisle prepared for the next arrival. I could see Esme and Carmen were quickly getting my son cleaned and wrapped before his sibling arrived. Scream after scream erupted from

Bella's mouth until it was one non-stop shriek.

"Okay Bella, it's time to push again. Are you ready?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Carlisle smirked at her snarling tirade thinking, just you wait son, she's about to turn on you too. I looked at him in utter disbelief thinking, NO WAY, not my Bella, that will never happen.

"On the…," Bella cut him off.

"GET IT OUT!"

"Push…Bella!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, HAVING A TEA PARTY HERE," together we pushed, screamed and panted through it. She growled at me as she pushed again,

"YOU…THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" I looked over at Carlisle with wide eyes in total shock. He smiled and thought back to me, _its normal son_, _for once in your life_ _let it go, it's in your best interest to say nothing and pretend it never happened_.

"Bella…please, the baby?"

"ASSHOLE! SHIT! FUCK!" I winced, as her grip on my hand got unbelievably tighter.

"Last time Bella, push hard!"

"I AMMMMM! MAYBE YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER?"

"Breathe Bella," okay…I guess I deserved that growl.

Bella gave it everything she had one last time and out slipped another screaming baby boy. This one you could see had Bella's brown curly locks. She panted softly as she leaned back against my chest. I could not help grinning as Carlisle showed us another small bundle of joy. Even thought they were both small, you could see they were fighters.

"Edward, they will be just fine," Carlisle reassured me.

Bella softly chuckled as he stretched in Carlisle's arms before he handed him over to Carmen for her to care for him while we readied Bella to pass the placenta. Esme watched on as Carmen held my first born son. I gently wiped away the stray hairs that were clinging to Bella's face. The poor thing had more than a workout today.

"I love you Bella," I whispered softly into her ear.

"I LOOOVE…," she suddenly started screaming again.

"CARLISLE?"

"I don't see anything," he peeked up from between her knees.

What could only be described as a scene from the Alien movies, Bella's stomach started quivering only seconds before the flesh tore open exposing a tiny hand. Carlisle worked quickly to get the third child out before it could do too much more damage to Bella. Paul was freaking out outside and the pack had to restrain him from rushing in while Emmett and Jasper were restraining Eleazar in the living room. Rose and Alice were panic stricken over what was happening to Bella. We never thought about there being two babies so you could only imagine that three left us flabbergasted. I had to fight the urge to peek in and make sure there were not anymore, but Carlisle did a complete inspection and found only damage.

"THREE BOYS!" Carlisle exclaimed while shaking his head. "Do you realize how rare this would be for a human to conceive naturally, never mind a vampire and half human, half vampire? This could only happen to you and Bella, it's truly amazing."

Quickly, he fought to stitch up the interior wounds, but like last time, the outer skin would have to be wrapped shut because it was too hard for staples or stitches. For a second I turned from Bella to see how my three sons were doing. It surprised me that I could hear their thoughts. Not that they were much at this stage, but one thing stood out, they were thirsty and not for formula.

"_We'll get it Edward, care for Bella," _Alice answered before I asked.

"Bella, can you hear me?" She didn't answer, but I could see she was breathing.

"Carlisle is she…?"

"Yes…Edward, she's out cold, the pain was too much to bear and her body shut down for a while to allow her time to heal. It's perfectly normal. She will also need blood to heal quicker," he deduced as he started the wrapping process.

The minute I decided to call Alice and tell her to grab more blood, Esme's phone went off. "Right Alice, you're getting extra. Okay, he knows," she hung up and returned her attention to the triplets.

"Edward, would you like to hold your sons?"

"No…not without Bella, I'll hold them for the first time when she does, I want us to share in the moment. So for now, I want their grandparents to enjoy a moment with their grandsons," I continued stroking her face so she knew I was near.

No announcement was needed since everyone in the vicinity had extra hearing and knew what happened. Everyone was sending me their thoughts at a pace that would give a human a headache.

"_Um…Edward, I might need a few more pointers. You know - Rose is going to want one of her own even faster now!" _God! I barely made it through the last time I gave Emmett pointers!

"_Oh Edward, that is a true blessing! Don't worry…Bella will be up in no time, she's tougher than you think," _I knew Esme was right; she then smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you son," I couldn't help smiling ear to ear, "I love you too mom or should I say 'Nana.'"

"No you don't, I am Grandma and that's final," you could hear everyone laughing.

"I'm Nana, she Grandma," Carmen laughed as she and Esme grinned. I should have guessed they would have already worked out their names.

"_Edward, they are a perfect mix of the two of you. Take care of my grandchildren or I'll sic Eleazar on you," _Carmen meant her threat.

"Ohh, Grandpa Eleazar, come meet your grandsons," Carmen called out.

He was in the room and at Bella's side before anyone could take a breath. He gently took her hand and squeezed it lightly. I could see the worry etched on his face which probably resembled mine. We both snapped our faces towards the bassinettes when we heard Esme gasp sharply. Carlisle and Eleazar rushed over to see what was going on and through their eyes; I saw what had startled her. My last born son had pitch black eyes and I do not mean the irises, both his eyes were completely black, there was no white visible at all.

"Carlisle?"

"I can't explain it Edward. I will have to do some tests; he may have better vision or none at all. I just don't know."

When I concentrated on his thoughts, I had the answer without the tests, "Carlisle…he has a complete 360 degree view of his surroundings."

"Seriously? That is amazing," I sighed and pondered, what Bella would think when she saw him.

As the minutes ticked by a fear started growing in my chest. What if she could not accept him with those eyes? I knew I didn't care, but so far, they surprised everyone who had seen him. No one said anything negative about them, but they were initially shocked at the sight. I worried that he would never be able to blend into the human world.

"Edward…can I come in?" Paul asked unsurely.

"Of course you can come in Paul. Why don't you have everyone come in and wait in the living room? I am sure Esme and Carmen would love to bring their grandsons down for all to see," it pained me to know everyone was going to see and hold them before me, but I wanted to share it with Bella.

I gazed down just in time to see her eyes flutter open, "Bella, how do you feel?"

"Sore and thirsty. What happened?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"There was another boy trapped behind the other two. When he could not breathe, he made his own way out. Don't hate him baby girl, he was fighting to survive," I shrugged.

"I could never hate him! I am glad he fought his way out. We would have lost him otherwise," I could see she truly meant it, but she still did not know about his eyes.

She winced as she tried to move, so to make it easier, I pulled her gently up so she could see the whole room. Her smile brightened the room as Esme brought us our first born son. He was indeed a perfect mix of us both. His bronze locks were as unruly as mine and his chocolate brown eyes twinkled as he gazed at his parents for the first time. In his thoughts, I could see he knew who we were.

"He's beautiful…," Bella breathed out in awe.

"Yes…he is perfect," I cooed in Bella's ear.

"Bella?"

"Hey Paul, come here and meet my son. Edward Jasper Cullen," I could hear Jasper whooping downstairs.

"Wow, nice job…you guy's. You sure do make great looking babies," he nodded as he spoke.

"Here is your second born son," Carmen brought us the next bundle of joy and retrieved the first to take him downstairs.

"Carlisle Eleazar Cullen," I whispered at the chocolate brown haired and emerald green-eyed beauty.

"I could not agree more," Bella gushed at him.

I looked up to see Eleazar and Carlisle were beaming with pride. Everyone one downstairs was laughing and cooing at little Eddie as Emmett was calling him. I growled a warning at him to knock it off.

"Um… Bella before we introduce you to your last son I have to warn you."

Bella's POV

"Carlisle is he okay?" I panicked.

"He's healthy…it's just…he, well…," I had never seen Carlisle stumble over his words.

"Please give me my son," I growled.

When they placed my child on my lap at first I did not see what the problem was until he opened his eyes. Then it hit me with such a force, I almost passed out. I must have done something wrong. I blinded my son! It was all my fault! There was no other explanation. He blamed me for what happened, that is why he could not tell me.

"Bella, stop! He is not blind; in fact, he can see 360 degrees around. You didn't do anything wrong, so stop thinking you did," Edward hugged me as I hugged my baby.

As if on cue my son snuggled closer to my breast to say, he did not blame me. When I looked at him again, I realized I did not care what color his eyes were as long as he loved me as much as I love him. He is perfect in my eyes. His face was identical to the other two; their vampire features were undeniable only this one had brown wavy hair with copper highlights.

"Edward, you love him even if he is a little different, right?"

"Of course, don't ever think I don't! He's perfect to me and that's all that matters."

"Good! Me too."

"Hey Paul, could you carry Paul Emmett Cullen down to meet the rest of the family," I chuckled because Paul looked like a fish out of water.

"Really? You named him after me?"

"And ME!" Emmett bellowed from below as everyone chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, after everything you have done for us how could we not," Edward chuckled.

"That's really cool!" He could not stop himself from hugging the three of us.

"Come here kiddo, well…aren't you just the most handsomest of the group. Next time we have to tackle your daddy to the ground to get him to hunt, we'll sure be able to use your eyesight to help us out," he cooed and took him to show him off. You could hear them all aughing downstairs.

No one batted an eye over his unusual eyes and I had no worries that he would ever have a problem blending in with society, since when we were on the road, I saw all sorts of strange people in this country, purple eyes, blue hair just to name a few. I knew in my heart he would find his place as we all did.

Carlisle and my dad followed behind them to show off baby Carlisle. We would definitely have to come up with nicknames for each, but that could wait. Right now, I just want to have Edward hold me in his arms.

I panicked when the triplets started screaming all at once, "Edward?"

"Its fine baby girl, they just smelled the blood Alice and Rose brought home. They are thirsty."

"Oh…okay."

I could not help but smile when Esme, Rose and Alice brought them all back with metallic bottles in their mouths. They were so cute sucking on the bottles.

"Where did you get those?" Edward asked with a smile.

"I made them…is it okay?"

"Of course Rose, I am just surprised that's all, I never saw anything like them."

"Well…they're three quarters vampire, I figured they would chew through rubber nipples," she beamed with pride.

"You're going to be a great mom Rosalie. Thank you for thinking of that," I praised her genuinely.

"Yeah, only if Emmett gets off his butt and gives me one, three or five…"

"Ah…Rose, give me a break, I am trying here," Emmett whined like a little schoolgirl.

With a swoosh Kate and Irina swept in. "Oh…my, we just heard! Sorry we were in Seattle shopping for the little one. Now we find out there are three! We'll just have to go back out again, Alice you up for some shopping?" I think the people in Seattle heard Alice shriek, "You betcha."

"That is so wonderful! Congratulations to all five of you!"

"Can we hold them?"

"You're their aunts! How could we say no?" I giggled.

The rest of the day continued on with everyone wanting to take a peek at them. The pack switched off on patrols, so every member had a chance to get to know them. There was only minor discomfort when the elders from La Push paid us a visit. They said they knew from Sam that everything was fine with the triplets, but in the name of keeping the treaty a peaceful one, they wanted to congratulate us personally. Surprisingly, Jacob wanted as he put it a Pow-Wow.

"Hey guys, thanks for seeing me alone. Look, I know it has been a long day, but I wanted to talk to you about Jessica. I know you have been a little apprehensive about her being with me, but I love her and we're going to be married next summer," he looked up to see if we were going to say anything and when we didn't, he continued. "So at some point she is going to find out about you guys. I don't want it to be a treaty breaker, so I was hoping you would agree for me to tell her when the time is right…," Edward sighed.

"We need to make sure she doesn't say anything. Sam's Emily has been great with keeping our secret, so has your sister, but if anyone finds out they know about us, their lives could be in jeopardy."

"I agree, I don't want to tell her until its absolutely necessary. Until then we will do our best to keep her out of the loop. She does, however, know about the pregnancy so can I tell her they are here?"

"Yeah, it can be our little test to see if she tells anyone."

"Deal, I'll let you know before I tell her about you guys and if she keep her mouth shut about the babies, we will know she can be trusted," Edward and Jacob shook on it.

After a fun filled fighting match the grandmother's managed to get them to take a bottle of baby formula. Once they were all fed, burped and changed they were rocked to sleep and placed in their bassinettes. Only one word could explain why we had three bassinettes, 'Alice.' She decided that one had to be downstairs, one in each of the bedrooms for an emergency. Edward only left my side just long enough to check on the babies. Everyone slowly drifted out as twilight approached and it was just the five of us in the room. Smiling, I patted the bed next to me and held my arms out to Edward.

He joined me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my desperate lips each time he spoke, "I love you so much, kiss, you've made me, kiss, the happiest man in the world, kiss."

"And you've made me the happiest woman in the world, I love you even more* kiss* kiss* kiss."

That's when Emmett yelled, "Hey, Edward keep it in your pants!"

I blushed and said, "Sorry about that," he laughed yelling back to Emmett, "From what I hear you need to get it out of your pants!" I couldn't believe my straight-laced husband just said that and when I looked at him smirking, we both burst out in hysterics. Note to self laughing hurts like hell after you've been ripped open!

****

****

A/N okay so who saw that one coming? Did anyone guess who Jacob's imprint was?

What can I say, I was having a little fun with this chapter hope you liked it! Feel free to tell me if you liked it! It's called reviewing folks, so show a little love will ya!

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:

http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

****

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read. You might want to check it out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stephenie Meyer's does! And, I am not her!**

**As always, if it were not for dazzleglo's awesome work this chapter would be riddled with mistakes! She has a great story for you Emmett fans. Slipin' n Slidin' Emmett Cullen Style. It's about fun in the sun with vampires and the pack!**

**This story is getting ready for its finish so there will be one more chapter after this, then the epilog. I would like to thank all the fans who have followed it and reviewed it! You people are the best!**

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 33**

**Jacob's POV**

Before calling Jess, I thought back to the day I imprinted on her. Jared, Embry and I were walking along First Beach watching the swells come in. There was a small group of teenagers our age catching some waves.

When just one surfer remained, they mounted their boards and caught the next wave. The wave was bigger than the surfer could handle and it ended up tossing the surfer into the swell.

When no one noticed that the lone surfer didn't come back up, I dove in and swam to where they went down. After taking a large breath, I dove under the water and managed to grasp their limp arm. The body gave no resistance as I dragged it to shore. Suddenly, the other surfers came rushing over as I rolled the body over in the sand to see the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

I reveled in the feeling of my entire world shifting to one focal point - that face. She was my everything, I would deny her nothing. As the strands of light emanated between us, I knew what it was; I had seen it in the thoughts of Quil, Jared and Sam. She was my reason for breathing, living, and most definitely existing.

I pulled my cell from my pocket and called her, "Hey Jess, how's my girl?"

"Good, I've just been missing my top dog," I could practically hear her pouting, "Are you coming over today?" That's right - I am her top dog!

"Yeah - about that, I was wondering if you would like to actually meet the triplets today."

"Really? They won't mind?" she gasped surprised.

"The invite came straight from Edward himself," I chuckled nervously.

"Jake that would be great. I should really get them something before we visit. What do you get babies anyway?"

"That's sweet of you, but they really don't need anything. Remember what I told you about the secrets you can't share?"

"Yeah, of course, I haven't said anything to anyone about the fact you phase into a wolf, why?"

"The Cullen's have their own secrets that cannot be shared either. So, please anything you see or hear has to stay quiet."

"Okay Jake, but if they had puppies you really better warn me before I walk in and see them chasing around a bone," she giggled.

"Nah, no puppies, I promise," I laughed.

"Okay see you soon," she quickly hung up.

After Jess took the news of the triplets so easily, Edward decided she could visit since she didn't spill the beans about it. In all honesty, she was nothing like the girl they had met in high school. She didn't even really see any of the 'Vile Brigade' as the Cullen's called them anymore.

My heart soared as she bounced out of her house an hour later. There was no better sight in the world than my girl grinning from ear- to-ear at the sight of me.

Without hesitating, she hopped on the back of my bike and kissed my neck. There was no way that was enough for me. I turned and pulled her in for a proper kiss.

"Ready?" I panted when I pulled away.

"Yeah, let's do this," she giggled in my ear causing me to shiver.

One of these days, I was going to take her up on that offer. Just - not yet. Sure - we've come close, but I always managed to persuade her to wait. Moments like these, when her arms are clamped around my waist, her thighs rubbing against mine, and her breath on my neck, I would like nothing more than to pull over and well you know. I could never do that my first time. My first time was going to special and meaningful, not a quickie in the trees.

She gasped when we pulled up in front of the house. I had already warned Edward in my head about our arrival so they would be ready. Out of everyone, Paul was the most fearful of her impending visit. His fear was she would treat Paulie different from the rest. However, I knew that would never happen.

After she leapt off the bike, passed me her helmet and waited for me to join her, it was obvious my girl was nervous. How could she not be? The last time she had seen them she was not so nice to Bella. Even if she were forgiven, the fear would still be there.

I took her by the hand and led her through the front door. The entire family sat there waiting in the living room. Paul, of course, had Paulie snuggled protectively against his chest.

**Bella's POV**

Even though Alice swore things would go fine, I was less convinced. Jessica was the source of my torment in school. Jake swears she's changed, but that didn't make this any easier. Fear is fear no matter how you look at it.

We all heard them coming so it was no surprise when they pulled up. Edward and Emmett had decided to sit with Paul and the triplets. Alice and Jasper had gone for a run so Rose would stay closest to me. Not that Jessica could do any physical damage, but you just never know.

"Hey everyone, you remember Jess. Jess you remember everyone right?"

"Hey guys," her chipper voice echoed through the room.

"Come in, have a seat," Edward nodded her thoughts were friendly.

Jake sat first and dragged her onto his lap, "So you and Jake are getting pretty serious?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier," she grinned at Jake and you could see she meant it.

"Let's get this show on the road," Emmett bounced up from the couch and brought Carlie closer.

Jessica grinned at him, "Wow - he's beautiful, I thought he would be smaller. He doesn't look like a three month old."

"I grow very fast," Carlie giggled.

"And you already know how to talk. That is very impressive," she looked to Jake for an answer.

"Secrets," he reminded her.

"No problem, what happens at Cullen Manor stays at Cullen Manor," she waved it off. "Can I hold you little guy?"

"Yeah I don't bite," the room broke out in fits of laughter.

One by one, she was introduced to the triplets. I held my breath when she finally met Paulie. She never mentioned his difference from the others. Together we chatted and reacquainted ourselves. In the end, she turned out to be exactly as Jake had said. She was a changed woman.

**Alice's POV**

It's amazing; it's been three months since Bella delivered the triplets. They were growing as rapidly as she had, but Carlisle has assured us they are right on target. Since they are ¾ vampires, they did not take well to the baby formula I had bought.

My biggest problem has been not being able to see them. They are black holes in my visions, well, of course, that is when I have visions. Anything that involves the dogs either doesn't come at all or is cut off as soon as they arrive. Since they are here almost all the time there have been very few. Jasper and I have resorted to leaving the house for a few hours every day so I can get far enough away from them as possible.

Rose and Emmett are doing everything possible to have a child of their own. Rabbits do not have sex as much as they do. Her now being a hybrid like Bella has not slowed them down in that area.

Rose's adjustment has been a lot easier now that Esme and Carmen are working together with her.

Paul introduced Rebecca - Jacob's sister - to the triples, more so to his namesake. She was instantly in love with them all. Seriously though, how could you not be, they look like angels with really sharp teeth.

With the three heads of the Volturi now gone, there was no longer a threat to us. Or, so we thought.

While Jasper was taking down a bear just outside of Vancouver, I sat on the edge of a cliff and opened my mind. The sudden vision was disturbing to say the least.

**Vision:**

_The main meeting chamber in the castle of the former Volturi leaders was filled with at least twenty vampires. On the thrones sat the wives of two of the Volturi, Sulpicia a fair-haired vampire with powdery skin and filmed eyes, just like her mate's. She was the mate of Aro and a member of the Volturi, but now she has assumed half control of the coven. She is talented, but her gift is currently unknown. In the other seat sat Athenodora, she was the mate of Caius and like him, she also had fair-hair and powdery skin, let's not forget those burgundy filmed eyes._

_Sulpicia and Athenodora rose from their seats wearing their signature black cloaks and addressed the crowd before them._

"_My friends, thank you for coming here today. Every one of you has lost someone to the Cullen Coven just as we have. The time has come to put an end to them. Their perverted way of life has demented their mental capacity. We will be doing the world a great service by eliminating their threat to our world," Sulpicia began inciting the crowd._

"_They have even started using humans to breed offspring for them. They are just as bad as an immortal child is, their hunger cannot be contained. So you see, you will also be protecting your food supply as well," Athenodora maliciously slurred._

"_We are assembling every last member of our coven to move against them. Will you join us?" the room erupted in cheers as if to answer her._

"_Question is do we attack together or independently?" Athenodora mused._

"_If I might be bold and interrupt?" a familiar voice spoke out of the crowd._

"_Of course Maria, please do."_

"_Well, I am thinking we should do this very carefully so we do not lose any others. We should break up into groups. Once the main group encounters them, we should rush them from all sides. If they are distracted by your coven, our covens will have no problem clean sweeping them," she smugly smirked._

"_I do like your thinking. Maria for the next two days we will plan it out right down to every tiny detail. They will not win this time," Sulpicia spoke, but both nodded their agreement._

**End vision.**

"Alice, are you alright?"

"Yes Jasper, but we have to get home, there is a problem in Italy," he nodded and helped me to my feet.

The run home only took half an hour; which most of the time I spent telling Jasper everything I saw. He was less than thrilled by Maria joining the Volturi to fight us. Her ruthlessness was world renowned. The armies she created to best the southern states was a sad tale in vampire history.

We had just ran through the front door when I slammed on the brakes and stared at Rosalie standing in the middle of the living room holding her flat stomach in a manner that told me we weren't the only ones with news.

Emmett just wrapped himself around her and smothered her in sweet kisses. "Alice, we're expecting!" she laughed out.

I eyed everyone and carefully hid my apprehension. Esme beamed from the couch holding Paulie, Carlisle smirked from the seat next to Esme holding Carlie and Edward and Bella shared the other couch holding Eddie.

"Wow Rose, that's great," I tried to sound perky, but did Emmett really have to get it right, just now?

**Edward's POV**

As Alice hugged Rose, she showed me what she had seen from Italy. Why couldn't the Volturi just go away for good? We should have known the wives would seek revenge for the loss of their mates. It was foolish for us to believe they would just forget about us.

I squeezed Bella a little tighter trying to sooth myself. Bella could always tell when something was off with me.

'_Edward, I know you and Alice are doing that silent conversation thing. Is there something I should know about?' _she quirked an eyebrow. I squeezed her again.

"Rose, would you hold Eddie while Edward and I go hunting? The boys are going to be hungry soon," clearly Bella was not going to wait for answers.

"Of course," Rose laughed as she took possession of my son.

"Edward what's going on?"

"The wives of the Volturi are less than pleased with the loss of their mates. They are banding together with other covens that have had members we've killed."

"They want a fight?" she gnawed on her lip.

I sighed heavily, "They want revenge and they are using our lifestyle as a catalyst."

She gasped, "When?"

"The best Alice can tell - a month. Her vision did not include the children, but Rose was there without being pregnant. So we must have hidden the children including Rose's."

"So what now?"

"Now we try to call in every vampire we know to finish it once and for all."

I was right, the morning after Jessica's visit everyone in the family including Bella's parents were manning the phones. Alice was writing fast and furious to keep track of who would come and who would not. Thankfully, very few declined. Esme took the children into the forest for one of their training hunts to keep them from hearing most of the conversations.

Rose was the most frantic. She finally had what she had waited a century for and now it was being threatened. I would not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. However, I guess the same could be said about me. I would not hesitate to shred anyone who would hurt any member of my family.

In just the first week, three friends arrived. Garrett a nomad - who instantly took a shine to Kate, as well as Charlotte and her mate Peter - they're friends of Jasper's from his days down south during the newborn wars.

The following week The Irish coven arrived, Liam, Maggie and Siobhan. Also, Mary and Randall both nomads, but they were also friends even though they did not travel together.

The moment they saw the triplets and Rose's now distended abdomen, they had no recourse but to believe the Volturi's statements were complete fabrications. Slowly but surely, everyone we called was coming together, even a few that said "no" showed up anyways. The women guests were intrigued by Bella and how her venom had transformed Rose. Maggie was especially interested, since she was so young when turned that having children was something that she never even had a chance to consider.

With more reinforcements due in every day, the house was on constant alert. Not to mention, no one had been informed about the wolves yet.

**A/N so tell me how you really feel! Feel free to review and tell me.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? The one and only Stephenie Meyer's does! And, I am not her!**

Thanks Dazzleglo! Without you this chapter wouldn't have happened so quickly.

**Hiding Bella**

**Chapter 34**

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle and Esme went for a short hunt near the property so that if Rose went into labor he could be here in a few minutes. He wanted us all well fed for the birth since there would be some blood and you can never be too careful with its presence. He felt that as long as I was here in case it started, I would be able to handle getting everything into place.

Bella and I had some time to be alone since Alice and Jasper had taken the boys out for some much needed air. Honestly, I think Alice was going through withdrawal and headed to the nearest mall with them in tow. Either way, I had my wife wrapped around me and I wasn't going to waste any time.

Pulling her in tightly to my body, my hands took their liberties and roamed her delightful form. I had her naked as a jaybird in a second flat. In my haste, I might have accidentally ripped off her flimsy, white, lace boy shorts. Latching my lips to hers in a searing kiss, she easily did the same.

"I've missed this," she panted in my ear when I guided her onto the bed.

"Me, too," I groaned, feeling her body wrapping around me.

As I slid into Bella's exquisite core, I moaned. It never failed to amaze me that every time I would feel that spark of fire run through my body when we connected. She always felt hot to me when I was buried inside her. No doubt because she was half human.

"Oh, God! Bella, so…tight…hot…mine," I panted out, moving within her walls.

"Always yours, Edward, forever and a day." I was trying for slow love making, but just hearing her declaration made me increase my speed. I pumped harder and faster, until she was tightening around me.

"I'm too close, Edward," she screamed, meeting my thrusts.

"Let go my love." I thrust in two more times while circling her nub with my thumb, and that was all it took to send us both over the edge screaming in ecstasy.

"I will never tire of hearing you scream my name love."

"Just as I will never tire of screaming it," she giggled.

As we lay there in our bubble, we could hear Emmett and Rose downstairs in the kitchen.

"Shit," Rose exclaimed as a dish hit the floor. I wondered if Emmett was trying to cook again.

"Rosie? Are you okay?" I could hear the panic in his voice. It seemed like he was panicked 24/7 these days. She would blow her nose and he was worried there was something wrong.

"I think Emmett's going to have a nervous breakdown if the baby doesn't come soon." I murmured and nuzzled against Bella's throat.

"Like you're one to talk. Don't think that I didn't see the fear and worry in your face every time I moved an inch or made any sound during my pregnancy. And, let's not forget all those private conversations I know you were having with Carlisle in your head. I know you were freaking out."

"You noticed all that?"

"Of course I did, you're the love of my existence and I have watched your reactions from the very beginning so I would know what's happening with you since you always tried to hold things back to save me. I'm able to pinpoint when there is a real problem or when you're going off the deep end."

"You truly are an amazing woman, my woman." She then flipped up so she was now straddling me and kissing down my chest. I was instantly hard again.

She wrapped her lips around my length and began suckling me hard just the way I liked it. I was in heaven until we heard the scream.

"OWWWWE, MY WATER BROKE!" growled Rose.

Bella immediately stopped her ministrations. Damn, so much for our afternoon delight. We jumped up, dressed and ran downstairs only to be greeted by a crazy Emmett carrying Rose in his arms heading for the front door.

"Out of my way Edward, I'm having a baby and we need to get to the hospital."

"Emmett you can't go to the hospital, you're a vampire and the baby is ¾ vampire."

"What's that got to do with anything, Rose isn't she's only half vampire. Go grab her some underwear Bella, she'll need those. Maybe socks too." He was totally out of his mind. I had to calm him down and get him to take her upstairs. I could tell Bella wasn't going to be of any help since she now had her face buried in my back to stifle her laughs.

"Rose is carrying a hybrid. Don't you think they might notice something's off if the child speaks when it's born?"

"So they will think my child is smart, no big deal. We need to get to the car."

"What if it has an unexplained power? Emmett, take some deep breaths and think about it. You can't go to the hospital. Please take Rose upstairs while I call Carlisle."

"Okay, but if he isn't here in two minutes, we're going to the hospital." He quickly raced upstairs as I was dialing my phone. Carlisle picked up on the first ring.

"Edward? Is everything okay?"

"No, you need to get back here right away. Rose has gone into labor and Emmett has gone crazy. He wants to take her to the hospital."

"Well, that sounds just about right for Emmett," he snickered. What was with everyone laughing?

"This is serious."

"Edward, calm down. You're starting to sound like Emmett, everything will be fine. We'll be home in a minute, just make Rose comfortable."

"Okay, Okay, just hurry up and get here."

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I had just finished taking down two bucks and I had her wrapped firmly in my arms kissing her sweet lips when my phone rang. It was Edward telling me that Rose went into labor, Emmett had gone crazy and that I needed to get back immediately. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he wanted to take her to a hospital. It sounded just like him. Of course, Edward was in full panic mode himself, but he would never admit it.

"Love, we have to get back. Rose has gone into labor and Emmett wants to take her to the hospital. Also, Edward is…let's just say not handling it well."

"My poor babies," she laughed.

"Let's go Grandma." And we took off in a dead run towards the house.

We arrived just in time to hear the commotion going on upstairs. Emmett was arguing with Edward.

"We need to wait for Carlisle."

"No we have to leave, NOW!"

I quickly entered the room and told everyone, "Okay, you all need to take a deep breath and calm down. All this arguing is not good for Rose or the baby."

"But Carlisle we need to get to a doctor," Emmett insisted.

"Emmy, honey, Carlisle is a doctor and he delivered Bella's babies. I want him to deliver our little one too." She pouted while reaching out and rubbing his arm. He instantly calmed down from her touch. Thank goodness.

"Anything you say my sweetness."

"All right, now that that is settled, we need to get Rose undressed." Edward and I proceeded to begin ripping her leggings off when we both heard a fierce growl come from Emmett.

"What now Emmett?"

"There is no way you are all going to see her girlie parts, that is for me and me alone."

"Emmett, I'm a doctor, it's not like that and we can't deliver the baby through her pants. We will put a sheet over her so she isn't so exposed, but I'm going to have to be able to see down there like it or not."

I took one look at Edward and I knew he was about to say something incredibly stupid and unknowingly rile his brother up, so I thought to him, _'don't say it, keep it to yourself and yes you were this bad, even worse. Ask Bella.' _He looked at me with a shocked expression._ 'Things look quite different when it is not you going through it.'_

"Emmy, it's okay, I trust Carlisle." She soothed his frazzled nerves.

"Okay, but no looking any more than is necessary." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Carlisle, maybe Be…," I cut him off immediately.

"No, Edward, you need to be here just in case and you can stay above the sheet line until it becomes necessary." _'You are not having Bella come in here, the pain of childbirth is still too fresh in her mind and she'd be of no help. You have the training.'_

When we had her all set up, I inquired, "So does anyone know how far apart the contractions are coming?"

The two of them looked at me blankly. Oh for heaven's sake they were too busy arguing to pay attention to the important things.

"It's been five minutes Carlisle," Bella whispered from the downstairs.

"Thank you Bella, glad someone was paying attention."

"Rose, you remember the breathing we practiced for when a contraction hits."

"Yes, OWWWWE."

"Breathe Rose, quick short breaths."

The contractions progressed rather quickly, and within thirty minutes, they were now coming two minutes apart.

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to have to check to see if she is dilated enough, so no growling Emmett."

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it," he snipped.

As I checked Rose, I could see that Emmett was having a hard time holding himself back. It was a good thing that Rose was holding his hand. It seems that all the men in this house were easily calmed by their wives' touches, something that always amazed me since it was not the norm in the vampire world.

"All right, it's time. Emmett, get behind Rose to help her and Rose, on the next contraction you need to push."

"OH GOD," she screamed.

"Push, Rose, Push."

She was pushing for fifteen minutes and there was no progress. I was going to have to insert my hand to see if the baby was having trouble. This was not going to bode well with Emmett since I was going to have to ask Edward to help.

"Rose, honey, I'm going to have to check on the baby internally. Edward, come down here and be ready, you might have to press down on her stomach." _'If Emmett growls ignore him.'_

I inserted my hand and found that the child was breech. "Breathe normally, Rose, you're doing great. I just need to make an adjustment and then it'll be here in no time."

"NO, I can't do this. I give up. I don't want to have a baby anymore," she whimpered.

"You'll be fine. You're strong Rose, stronger than any of us." What the heck was with these two, not saying a word to Rose?

I glared at them and whispered, "You two, encourage her, she needs encouragement. If she gives up the baby will die."

"Rose, who was the one that worried and protected Bella at every turn? It was you." Edward cooed.

"My Rosie, you are one tough cookie. Remember that time when Tanya tried to seduce me, you stepped right in and knocked her ass to the ground. I had no idea that was what she was doing until you told me. The shock on her face was priceless."

"I am aren't I. I can do this?"

"Yes, my sweetness, you can do anything you put your mind to. I have faith in you. I love you."

"Yes, I can. I know it. I love you too Em."

"Now with the next contraction, I want you to push with everything you have and Edward is going to press down on your stomach to help the little one along."

"AAAAHHH."

"PUSH ROSE! THAT'S IT PUSH AGAIN. The head's coming. AGAIN."

"I AM, I AM." She snarled like a momma grizzly.

"Push, Rose, listen to Carlisle," Emmett said and I knew that statement wasn't going to go over well.

"PUSH, PUSH? How about you try to pass a watermelon through your dick!"

I looked over to see Edward smirking, obviously remembering when Bella was yelling at him.

"One more time, Rose, PUSH." And out slid my new grandchild.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful little girl," I cheered.

**Rose's POV**

Finally after what seemed like days of pushing, my little girl was born. She was absolutely beautiful, with my golden locks and Em's curl to it, but nothing prepared us for when she looked at us. It was as if she could see straight into our souls. Her eyes were as blue as the sea.

"My precious little one, you are so lovely," I cooed.

"Rosie, I can't believe she has my human eyes, I never would have thought that could happen."

"You're not disappointed that it's not a boy?" I feared Emmett really wanted a boy.

"Are you kidding? There is nothing better than having a little girl. She'll be daddy's little girl. Isn't that right my sweetie. Besides I have Edward's three boys. After all someone needs to teach them how to fight and pick up chicks. You don't think Edward has enough experience for that. The man waited a century to find Bella," Emmett chuckled.

I was so relieved and yet, I knew he was going to be an overprotective fool as well, but I wouldn't want him any other way with our little girl.

"So what's my granddaughter's name going to be?"

"I was thinking Emily Esme Cullen. Emily is sort of a girl's version of Emmett and Esme since she has been such a great mom to us. What do you think Em?"

"I think it's perfect. Everyone, meet my daughter Emily Esme Cullen. And, Edward, you better keep your boys away from my little girl."

"Seriously, I think you have that one wrong. If she has inherited any of her parents' sex drive genes, my boys will be fighting her off with a stick."

"Are you saying my Emily is promiscuous?" he growled and I couldn't' help but giggle at his over protectiveness.

"Enough you two, stop fighting, you'll have time for that later. Edward, clean the baby and Emmett give me a hand with getting Rose cleaned up."

Just as they tried to move me, I let out a gut-wrenching scream, "OWWWWE."

"Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"It seems the baby must have torn something and she's bleeding internally. Esme, we need you." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Emmet's POV**

My little girl was so beautiful, a perfect mix of Rose and I. I didn't tell anyone, but I was hoping for a girl. I know they all thought I wanted a boy, but I really had Edward's boys for that because he wasn't going to wrestle and fight with them. I knew that was going to be my job. So when Carlisle said we had a girl, I was elated.

I also knew that I was going to be very protective of her as I was of her mother. Although, I didn't realize how strong it would be because when Edward made that comment, I couldn't help the growl that escaped me.

As I was helping Carlisle move Rosie to clean her up, she let our horrific scream that frightened me to my core. Carlisle called Esme, she was here in a flash and took the baby from Edward.

Carlisle was ordering Edward to do all sorts of things I didn't understand. I didn't even care that now she was fully naked lying on the table for everyone to see.

"Please, you've got to save her. She's my life. Our little girl needs her mommy." I begged and if I could cry, there would be tears streaming down my face.

"I can't stop the bleeding, the stitches don't want to hold."

"What can we do? There has to be something."

"Emmett, we're prepared for this, remember. She will come back to you."

"Edward, get the syringe, inject it directly into her heart." He immediately injected her as Carlisle pressed on her chest.

"Now inject the rest into her ankles while I continue the chest compressions to help move Emmett's venom quicker into her body."

I felt so horribly guilty that my Rosie was going to have to experience the burning again for another three days. To have to do that once is more than any one person should have to do it. Although, I couldn't help but be happy with the fact that it would be my venom in her veins now.

"Okay, we've done everything we can, now it's up to the venom," Carlisle clapped my shoulder for support.

"Don't worry Em, Bella was in worse shape and she was perfectly fine. Well more than fine."

"Thanks Edward. I'm just so scared she's going to hate me."

"She's not going to hate you, she loves you with all her heart. Always has and always will, you two are soul mates, just like Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice and Bell and I."

"Yeah, but it's so hard to watch her go through this, I never really saw her in this type of pain before, it's tough."

"I know what you mean, I had a very difficult time watching Bella too. Everything will be okay and when Alice gets home she'll be able to tell you when she's going to wake up."

"Thanks Edward, for everything."

**Alice's POV**

We were at the mall with the boys and they were having a blast in the ball pit with Jasper. They needed to get out of the house and have some fun, so I thought this would be perfect. Leave it to Rose to go into labor and have the baby while we were gone. I couldn't understand why they didn't call us sooner to come home.

"So, why didn't anyone call us? We would have come right home."

"Alice, honey, there wasn't anything you could do and we didn't want to spoil your fun." Esme said.

"Oh, thanks, we did have a lot of fun." Just then a vision struck me.

"Alice, Alice, what is it, what do you see?" Jasper was holding and looking at me all worried.

"Nothing bad, but Rose is going to wake up tomorrow at this time."

"That's very interesting, I wonder why so short of a time? I mean it's good for Emmett and Rose."

"Maybe there was residual venom in her system that's being activated by the new venom?" Bella whispered.

"That could be, there is no telling since we've never experienced vampire to hybrid and back to vampire again. It could very well be, Bella, that's a great concept." Carlisle said, Bella smiled and Edward just looked proud as a peacock that his wife was so intuitive.

"Well, all I know is that when she wakes up she is going to be fine, like the Rose we all knew before, expect happier, much, much happier. She now has what she always dreamed of, a child with her loving husband. Even though they'll never grow old, that won't matter. She has her own family and extended family forever."

I wondered if I wanted Bella to change me to a hybrid next, maybe after the fight. Jasper wants a child now that there is a way it can be done, but did I want one? Did I want to go through childbirth? Did I want to give up my visions even if for a little while? Did I want to have Jasper's venom flowing through me instead of some stranger?

"Sweetheart, what has you emotionally all over the place and upset."

"I was just thinking about the possibility of having a child. I just don't know."

"Well, we have plenty of time to think about it. Let's just focus on the fight and after that we can decide. Now come here, my darlin'." He opened his arms to me and I settled myself on his lap into his loving embrace.

**A/N I know it took months, but in my defense I have been writing 3 original stories. The first book in mow on pre-order and will be released on February 24, 2011. It's available at http : / www . / publishing house / books / detail / 14 (don't forget to remove all the spaces)**

_**Mocked by Destiny**_

_**For Stella Richards, life in the charming town of Virginia Beach is not as magical as one would think. Sun, fun, and sand only guarantee one thing, unwanted visitors. Stella learned long ago to never befriend anyone visiting the beach. They're here; then they're gone, drifting in and out as the tide ebbs and flows. She vowed to never connect with anyone vacationing in Virginia Beach - until spring break. Stefan changed everything.**_

_**Stefan Sterling lives life never knowing where he will end up next. Bouncing from one Military base to another has hampered his ability to connect to those around him. That's what happens when your father is a high-ranking officer in the military. Raised in a world of discipline, control, and strangers, Stefan never expected to find anyone he'd want to be close to...let alone love.**_

_**A family curse verses a loving abnormality promises to keep Stella and Stefan on their toes. Was it an accident or could it be destiny? Will they be able to survive their families? And, is there ever a time when you can fully let go of the person who awoke your soul?**_

_**A story of love, sacrifice, and growing up before it's time.**_

**Feel free to review last chapter is already in the works! Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
